Kamen Rider W: Music of Memory G
by Shunya Toshiki
Summary: Months has past after the Kadingir incident, peace had returned to Fuuto and for our heroes. Until a new enemy emerges out of hiding, black Symphogear users who named themselves the group known as Finé and declare war against W and his allies. Not only that, Museum begins their plans as well, while a mysterious woman known as Shroud does the same.
1. Case 1: The Concert Disaster

**I don't own Kamen Rider W or Symphogear G those belong to the creators. I'm doing this story for fun, not profit.**

**Kamen Rider W: Music of Memory G**

**Case 1: The Concert Disaster**

_(Many years ago)_

_A large laboratory is in ruins as flames spread throughout the room. In the middle of those flames was a young girl._

_Another young girl who was her older sister rushes to her, as she was running she failed to notice falling debris from the ceiling heading towards her before an older woman pushed her to the ground and used herself as a human shield to protect the young girl as the rubble falls on top of her._

_The older sister calls and reaches out to her sister, and her sister turns to her showing her face having blood flowing down from her eyes and mouth._

_This shocked the older sister before the ceiling above her sister falls on top of her burying her completely._

_The older sister started to cry as tears began to run down from her eyes._

_"SERENA!"_

* * *

(Present day)

A train is seen running through the tracks by the mountain. But flying above the train were flying type Noise as they chase after it.

The trains automatic defense systems activated as turrets appeared around it and fired at the Noise, but the normal bullets were useless as they passed through the Noise without doing any damage.

The Noise soon retaliate as they changed into a drill-like shape as they dive and smashes into the train and killed several of the staff on board, and the impact also causes the train to shake.

In another carriage of the train, Aoi from the Second Division falls to the floor, as Dr. Ver wearing grey clothes and a white coat knelt down to check on her while holding a large case in his hands.

"Are you alright?" Dr. Ver asked in worry.

"I'm fine!" Aoi said as she stands back up and soon turns to Ver. "But you should go on ahead to the shelters, Dr. Ver!"

"R-Right." Dr. Ver said before the door opens up and running through it were Hibiki and Chris.

Chris is now wearing a low-collar, long-sleeved, and multi-layered red and maroon dress with lace trim and puffy white shorts underneath, white thigh-highs done with red bows and garters, and maroon pumps.

While Hibiki is wearing an orange sweater with a light brown vest and a dark brown skirt, with light brown boots.

"This isn't good! There are tons of Noise heading this way!" Hibiki told them.

"They're clearly targeting us. It's as if someone's controlling them." Chris concluded.

"Anyway, we need to move!" Aoi told them.

The last train carriage was set on fire as flames begin to spread throughout it as the Noise still followed it.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Genjuro as well as the other members of the Second Division are in their new base as they were mentoring the Noise attack through their surveillance system.

"The convoy passed checkpoint no. 71!"

"They've almost reached the allied base at Iwakuni!"

"So they waited until the convoy was far enough from here to attack?" Genjuro said before Sakuya turns to him.

"Commander, does this mean…" He started.

"Yes." Genjuro nodded. "Whoever's behind this is undoubtedly after Solomon's Cane." Genjuro said.

* * *

(Back with Hibiki and Chris)

More of the Noise begins to attack on the train as they smash into it.

Hibiki, Chris, Aoi, and Dr. Ver opens the door to move to the next compartment, as Aoi was speaking with Genjuro through her radio.

"Yes. Yes." Aoi said as the others slowly begins to move to the next carriage in front of them. "You're detecting something moving at high speed hidden amidst the Noise?"

"As you know," Dr. Ver said as he turns to the Symphogear users. "The Lunar Attack shook the world three months ago, and the Japanese government have since disclosed the Sakurai Theory. While most of it is still shrouded in mystery, if we can analyze this arch scepter we recovered, Solomon's Cane, we may be able to figure out a new way to fight against the global menace that is the Noise."

He finished as Aoi opens the door and they soon moved inside, but then Chris suddenly stops walking as she clenches a tight fist which made Hibiki and the others turn back at her.

"That thing? Solomon's Cane isn't so easily harnessed." Chris stated, knowing that from personally experience after using the Cane herself.

"Chris-chan?" Hibiki said in worry.

"Not that I can talk, considering what I did." Chris said as she looks down to the floor.

Hibiki then grabs onto her hand which surprised Chris as her face slightly turns red.

"H-Hey! We don't have time for this, you idiot!" Chris said.

"It's okay." Hibiki assured her, which surprised Chris yet again before she turns away from her.

"You really _are_ hopeless." Chris mutters, and Hibiki chuckles as she rubs the back of her head.

"Well, Philip-kun, isn't here so I might as well do this in his place." Hibiki said which made Chris smack her on the head.

"Itai!" Hibiki said as she knelt down and placed both of her hands on her head.

"You baka! Don't say those things out loud!" Chris exclaimed as her face was fully red, while Dr. Ver watches them being a little confused on who they were talking about it.

"Roger. We'll fight them off." Aoi said as she puts her radio away and brings out her gun.

"Is that our cue?" Chris asked as she calms down and Hibiki stands up, and Aoi nodded to them.

Suddenly several of the Noise appeared above them as they drill through the roof above them. This frighten Dr. Ver as he fell on his rear while Aoi begins to shoot at them.

"Let's do this!" Hibiki said, and Chris nodded in agreement.

"_Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron…"_

_"Killiter Ichaival tron…"_

Both Hibiki and Chris soon changed into their Symphogear armor. They're armor was now in a new color scheme and design, Hibiki was now wearing white scarf on her neck and Chris' black color was now white.

As soon as they transformed, both Hibiki and Chris smashed through the ceiling of the train carriage and now stands on top of it outside to battle the Noise above them.

"Look at all those wicked birds filling the skies." Chris said as she saw how many Noises are around and above them.

"It doesn't matter how many they throw at us! Once we pull off that combo attack we've been practicing, they're going down!" Hibiki said with a smile as she readies her fists.

"That's still a work in progress!" Chris reminded her which made Hibiki turn to her. "And you're seriously suggesting we use it in actual combat? You know that's crazy, right?"

"Yeah!" Hibiki nodded with a smile. "That's why I wanna save it until we _really_ need it!"

"Hmph. Don't make me state the obvious, then." Chris said as she brought out her crossbows as she turns around and face the Noise. "Watch my back."

"Sure thing!" Hibiki said as she turns around as well.

**(Cue: ****Seigi wo Shinjite, Nigirishimete by Aoi Yuki)**

Hibiki begins to sing her songs as she readies herself for combat, and Chris soon fired at the Noise in front of her with several energy arrows.

Hibiki jumps at the Noise in front of her as they were flying towards her and Chris, and Hibiki destroyed them with punches and kicks.

Three Noises fly above Chris' back before they changed into drills and heads straight towards her with her back now exposed but Hibiki stops them as she smashes through two of them at the same time with her fist, and lands a somersault kick on the third one.

Chris' crossbows soon enlarges in both length and width before two pairs of crystal spikes appeared on them as the crossbows loaded them. Chris then fired the crystal spikes and they pierce several Noises before the spikes separated into several thousand fragments above and aimed at the other Noises, before they light up and rained down upon them destroying both the small and giant Noises.

**GIGA ZEPPELIN**

As the Noise exploded Chris notices a fast Noise shape like a boomerang as it flies with its fellow Noises.

"So that one's the leader?" Chris said before she bring out her missiles and fired at the remaining Noises along with the leader.

**MEGA DEATH PARTY**

But the Noise Leader dodges her missiles with ease.

"Then take this!" Chris said as her crossbows changes into gatling guns.

**BILLION MAIDEN**

Chris soon fires at the Noise leader but it dodges her bullets using its fast speed, before it changes into the shape of a drill using a type of armor shell as her bullets bounce off of it and it soon blasts off to her and Hibiki like a missile.

Chris clicks her tongue in frustration before Hibiki runs in front of her to face the Noise leader.

"Chris-chan!" Hibiki said as she pulls up and extended her gauntlet before she jumps at the incoming Noise, and punches on it to throw it off course as flies around Chris who still continues to fire on it before Hibiki lands behind her.

* * *

(At Second Division HQ)

The operators begin to scan the Noise leader for its strengths and hopefully to find any weaknesses. While Genjuro was still in deep thought about this whole Noise attack at the train.

'_The Noise are supposed to act instinctively, focusing only on killing people. But it's clear that these are being compelled to work toward a specific objective. Is there something other than Solomon's Cane that can do that?'_ Genjuro thought in wonder.

* * *

(Back with Hibiki and Chris)

As the train still continues to travel on the railways, Chris still continues to shoot at the Noise and their leader as they still continue to chase after them.

"If I could just use my X-Drive mode like back then, these small fry would be no problem!" Chris said in frustration, before Hibiki notices something that was coming up behind them.

"Chris-chan!" Hibiki calls out.

"What is it-?!" Chris said as she turns around and saw they were now heading towards a tunnel.

Acting quickly Hibiki smashes through the roof of the train carriage they were standing on, and brought Chris on to her arms as they enter the compartment to avoid getting smashed into the tunnel's top.

"That was close!" Hibiki said as she help Chris stand on her feet.

"I owe you one." Chris told her before she punches in her other hand. "Damn! Now I _really_ don't know what to do!"

"That's it!" Hibiki said, and Chris turns to her.

"What's it? You got an idea?" Chris asked.

"I just remembered something I read in the Commander's combat manual! We should just uncouple one of the carriages and smash it into them!" Hibiki told her, Chris sighs to hear that as she placed her hand on her head.

"Is that manual for real? There's no way that's gonna work. They'd just pass straight through the carriage, for one thing." Chris pointed out, and Hibiki kept her smile as she hums.

"We're gonna hit them with more than just a carriage!" Hibiki told her.

Chris raised an eyebrow to hear that.

The Noise were now flying in the tunnel as they still continue to chase after the Noise.

"Hurry! Before we leave the tunnel!" Hibiki told Chris.

Chris fired an energy bolt at the carriages' couplings to break it as it slightly begins to seperate.

"Thanks, Chris-chan!" Hibiki said as she jumps on to the coupling.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Chris asked in some worry.

"Now I do this…" Hibiki said as she begins to push the carriage off of the train to send it back at the Noise.

As the Noise approaches the train carriage they begin to phase through it.

At the end of the tunnel Hibiki was standing in front of the carriage and the train, ready for them as one of her gauntlets were in a large and new mode. Hibiki waited for the right moment as she rings, and soon saw the Noise leader had started to phase through the front of the carriage.

"Take this!" Hibiki shouted as she jumps to both the Noises and the carriage.

The end tips of the gauntlet unleashes a jet exhaust before a part unfolds to the front of her fist which forms a knuckle duster as the turbines in it begins to spin rapidly.

Hibiki soon smashes her fist on the Noise leader breaking its armor before her gauntlet channels more energy before the Noise leader exploded, and the explosion was powerful and large enough to destroy the rest of the Noise behind it.

Hibiki lands on her feet with a smile on her face, as her gauntlet returns to default mode.

Chris was in awe as she was surprised to see that her plan work.

'_She used a dimensional pocket to slow down the enemy's movement, then hit them with everything she had from the other side of the wall. She always finds new ways to surprise me.'_ Chris thought before she smirks before she looks up at the sky. '_Man if only those two were around to see that. I would've loved to see the look on Philip's face when he saw that. I wonder how those two are doing?'_

* * *

(Meanwhile)

In the streets of Fuuto the people were by and are enjoying the peace and quiet before they heard a scream.

They look and saw large monstrous wheel spinning on the streets, it was colored black with a white monster like face on the side.

This was the Wheel Dopant.

The reason why the Wheel Dopant was on the road was because he was running from someone, and that someone was Kamen Rider W riding on his HardBoilder as he jumps and lands on the street as he still continues to chase after the Dopant.

"Man, why is it the bad guys always seem to run Philip?" W-Mitsuki asked.

"Because, it's what they do." W-Philip told him.

W then removes his Cyclone and Joker Memories and brought out his Luna and Trigger Memories.

**LUNA**

**TRIGGER**

W then inserts the Gaia Memories into his Driver.

**LUNA-TRIGGER**

W changes into Luna-Trigger form and soon pulls out his Trigger Magnum and fires at the Dopant with his homing energy bullets.

But the Wheel Dopant manages to dodge his bullets.

"**Hah! Nice try, but you can't hit me Kamen Rider!"** The Wheel Dopant said with a cocky tone.

"Man for a wheel he's pretty nimble." W-Mitsuki said in annoyance.

"Then maybe we should try that new mode I develop." W-Philip stated.

"Are you sure, we haven't tested it yet?" W-Mitsuki said.

"Which is why this is the perfect field test." W-Philip said as he brought out the Stag Phone and pressed in the code to call for the RevolGarry.

The RevolGarry soon appears behind W.

"Alright, just don't blame me if something happens." W-Mitsuki said as the Garry opens up and W pulls back his bike on top of the Garry as he inserts it into the revolving wheel.

Then the RevolGarry soon attaches six rocket boosters on the sides of the HardBoilder this was the Start Dash Mode.

Soon the rocket boosters started up as W drives after the Wheel Dopant in a faster speed than before and soon catches up to the Dopant by his side as the rocket boosters detached from the bike.

"**Nani?" **The Wheel Dopant gasped in shock.

W soon hits the brakes and did a front wheelie and slams his back wheel at the Dopant, sending him flying as W stops and the Dopant crashed into a nearby building before he falls to the ground.

The Wheel Dopant's body soon unfolds two arms and legs and pops out a head that resembles a monsterous racing helmet.

"Now then…" The Dopant looks and saw W walking towards him. "How about we finish this?"

"**Gladly!"** The Wheel Dopant exclaims as he charges at W.

W fires at the Dopant with his Magnum but his shots didn't affect him as he kept on charging at him. The Wheel Dopant begins to attack with his arms, which W manages to dodge but one of his attacks knock his Magnum out of his hand before he dodges the Wheel Dopant's next attack with a backflip.

"Looks like we need to change things up." W said as he removes his Luna and Trigger Memories and soon brought out his Cyclone and Joker Memories.

**CYCLONE**

**JOKER**

W soon inserts his Gaia Memories into his Driver.

**CYCLONE-JOKER**

W changes into his Cyclone-Joker form.

The Wheel Dopant then begins to attack at W again, but he dodges his attacks and counters by kicking on the Dopant and lands another kick on his head sending the Wheel Dopant rolling on the ground.

"Let's finish this!" W said as he pulls out his Joker Memory and inserts into the Maximum Drive slot on his belt.

**JOKER: MAXIMUM DRIVE**

As the Wheel Dopant slowly stands back up as W flies in the air and then kicks at the Dopant with his signature kick attack.

"**Joker Extreme!"** W said as his attacks landed on the Wheel Dopant as he exploded.

W lands on his feet as the Wheel Dopant was now back in human form as he falls to the ground with his Gaia Memory shattered in front of him.

"Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero." W said as he pointed at him.

They soon heard police car sirens approaching the area.

"Guess that's our cue to leave. We need to head back and get ready for the concert later." W-Mitsuki said as he walks to the bike.

"And I for one can't wait for it." W-Philip said as he was excited on who's going to appear for that said concert.

* * *

(Back with Hibiki and Chris)

After the Noise were defeated, Hibiki, Chris, Aoi, and Dr. Ver successfully brought Solomin's Cane to the designated military base so that Ver can further study the relic.

Aoi pressed a digital stomp on a tablet to approve the transfer papers that were on it.

"This completes the transfer mission." The commanding officer said as he accepted the tablet as Aoi handed it to him, and reach out his hand to her. "Thank you for your work."

"Thank you, sir." Aoi said as she accepted his handshake.

Hibiki and Chris smiles at each other in another job well done.

"Now I've seen it with my own eyes." Dr. Ver said which made both the Symphogear users to turn to him as he was walking towards him. "You're not called the Heroes of the Lunar Attack for nothing."

"Really? We're heroes?" Hibiki asked before she rubs the back of her head. "We hardly get any praise, so please don't hold back! Keep those compliments comi-."

Chris stops her as she chops on Hibiki's head.

"You moron! This is _why_ you get no praise! And besides, you shouldn't who else was there." Chris scolded her.

"Oh right…" Hibiki said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh...do you mean the mysterious masked heroes the Kamen Riders?" Dr. Ver asked, and they both nodded.

"The very same." Hibiki said.

"One of them is kind of a moron, but I trust them with my life." Chris said.

"Well in this chaotic world, we _need_ heroes! No...Great heroes carrying the hope of all mankind!" Dr. Ver said with a large grin on his face.

Hibiki chuckles as she rubs the back of her head.

"Aw, you're making me blush!" Hibiki told him.

"Anyway," Dr. Ver said as he turns to the case that contains Solomon's Cane inside. "I'll be sure to make good use of the cargo you protected for us."

"It's just Solomon's Cane, but I hope it helps you out!" Hibiki told him before she bowed her head.

"We'll expect great things." Chris said.

After that, Hibiki, Chris, and Aoi soon left the military base as they had arrived to the exit.

"Mission complete without a hitch! Not to mention…" Chris said before Hibiki runs and stops in front of both her and Aoi showing her excited face.

"Yeah! We're still in time to make it to Tsubasa-san's show!" Hibiki said as she can't wait for it.

"You two worked hard, so the Commander says you can take the helicopter to Fuuto." Aoi told them.

"Seriously?" Hibiki asked before they saw a large explosion from the military base, and saw that the cause of the explosion was a large Noise. "...Seriously?"

"Looks pretty serious to me!" Chris said as she and Hibiki heads out to deal with the Noise.

After the explosion several more of the Noise head appeared around on the military base as the soldiers fired at them with their guns, but their bullets were useless against them before a few of them begin to kill them as they dissolve their bodies into ash.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

At the stage of Tsubasa's concert, several of the staff were preparing the stage for her and a special guest that will sing along with her.

This special guest was sitting on the stadium chairs humming to herself.

On the posters with both Tsubasa and Maria on it. Showed that Maria is a young woman in her 20s, has long coral hair with the top styled up in two horn-like curls, with a blue flower accessory centered into each curl. The rest of her hair hangs loose down to her hips. Her eyes are blue-green. She was wearing a white corset-like top under a blue jacket with feathered ends, a wide open collar, and white accents secured with a bow under her chest. She also wears white short-shorts, a stocking on her left leg and dark laced up boots.

This is Maria Caden Eve. A famous idol from the US.

Maria was a famous singer from the US, after she made her debut as an idol she quickly rose to the top and become the number one singer in the country, thanks to her popularity this lead to her and Tsubasa performing this duet which their fans called this event the Queens of Music.

Maria then heard her phone, she soon brought it out and answer it.

"_We are ready. We can begin as soon as Sacrist S is here."_ A woman said through her phone.

"No time to waste, huh?" Maria said before she stands up. "Okay, Mom. Let's set the stage for the end of the world."

* * *

(Back at the military base)

Hibiki and Chris had managed to defeat and destroy the Noise that attack the base. Most of the survivors begin to gather the remains of their fallen allies while others observed the damage.

Aoi was speaking with Genjuro through her radio.

"Yes, we managed to contain the incident. However, Dr. Ver has gone missing, along with Solomon's Cane." Aoi said as she turns to the now empty case where the Cane was in.

* * *

(At 2nd Division HQ)

"I see. Roger that. Hurry back here." Genjuro told her.

"_Understood."_ Aoi said before she ended the transmission.

"Did someone orchestrate this attack after all?" Sakuya asked.

Genjuro was still wondering about that, and on whose behind this.

* * *

(At the stadium)

Tsubasa's fans from around the country had come to the stadium for her duet with Maria.

At the backstage, Tsubasa wearing a black coat to cover her outfit was seated on a chair as she mentally prepared herself, while Ogawa was being informed on what happened.

Unknown to Tsubasa is that a certain redhead sneaks up behind Tsubasa, before she hugs her much to the latter's surprise.

"Kanade, what are you doing?" Tsubasa asked as she turns and saw Kanade hugging behind her.

Kanade was wearing a red sweater with a black vest with a hood attached on the back, with a white skirt and black leggings.

"Nothing! I just saw that you were being a little nervous so I thought I can cheer you up." Kanade said with a grin.

"Honestly you never change." Tsubasa said before they smile at each other.

"I understand. Then I should inform Tsubasa of-" Ogawa

"_No need. If she caught word of the Noise attack, she'd cancel tonight's show."_ Genjuro told him.

"I see. Then we'll leave it to you." Ogawa said before both Kanade and Tsubasa turns to him and saw Ogawa taking off his glasses.

"What did the Commander say?" Tsubasa asked as Ogawa turns to them while putting away his glasses.

"He wants you to make tonight a show to remember." Ogawa answered. However both girls sighed, before Tsubasa stands up and she and Kanade walks in front of him.

"You took your glasses off, which means it wasn't a business matter." Tsubasa pointed out, which made Ogawa to flinch

"Yeah, you should probably learn to fix that habit." Kanade told him.

"Agreed. You need to take note of your own habits, or the enemy will make us-" Tsubasa said before one of the workers called out to her.

"It's almost time for the show! Please come this way!"

"Okay!" Tsubasa said as she turns to him. "I'll be right there!"

Kanade and Ogawa smiles at her before Tsubasa turns to them.

"Healing the hearts of those who were hurt is another Kazanari Tsubasa's important duties." Ogawa said.

"He's right." Kanade said. "Not only that, I'm counting on you carry on our Zwei Wing spirit. So good luck out there." Kanade finished with a wink.

Tsubasa smiles before she turns away from them.

"I'm not happy about this, but it can wait. Tell me the details later." Tsubasa said.

"You got it." Ogawa said.

Tsubasa then takes her leave.

"Tsubasa!" Kanade calls out, Tsubasa turns back to her as Kanade gives her a wink and a thumbs up, Tsubasa smiles before she did the same as well.

* * *

(Outside)

As both Tsubasa's and Maria's were still waiting in line for the gates to open for them.

Miku along with her friends, Yumi, Shiori, and Kuriyo were also waiting for their friends to show up. As they did, Miku got a text from Hibiki saying that she and Chris will be late.

"Oh no, looks like Hibiki and Chris won't be able to make it." Miku told them.

"That's no good. Guess it must be tough to work with a secret organization. Nothing like an anime at all." Yumi said.

"Yeah, I hope Mitsu-chan and Phil-kun will make it." Kuriyo said.

"Hey, Miku!" Miku and the others look and saw both Mitsuki and Philip walking towards them as Mitsuki was waving at them.

Mitsuki is wearing his traditional suit and fedora along with a winter jacket.

Philip was also wearing his traditional outfit with a winter jacket as well in his preferable colors of course.

"Oh Mitsuki, Philip-kun, I'm glad you could make it." Miku said as the two detectives stop near them. "I was a little worried if you weren't going to make it."

"And miss out on Tsubasa's performance? No way on that." Mitsuki said.

"But no offense to Tsu-chan, but I'm mostly looking forward to Maria-san's performance." Philip said as he brought out a CD of Maria's best selling song Dark Oblivion. "Oh to think I'll get to see her performance live right here in Japan. I so can't wait for it..."

Mitsuki sighs as he shrugged while the girls were looking at him in confusion.

"Ummm...Mitsuki, what's up with Philip-kun?" Miku asked her childhood friend.

"Oh yeah...That's right, you haven't heard. It was shortly after Maria Cadenzavna Eve made her debut as a singer in the US. Philip found a video of her online, and well he's been head over heels with her ever since, as much as he admires Wakana-hime. You could say it's love at first sight." Mitsuki explains to them.

"I wouldn't go as far to say that it's love." Philip said as he held the CD close to his chest. "I just greatly admire both her and her songs. I don't know why but her songs have a certain darkness that I found really compelling...Oh, how I wish I can at least speak and see her just one time. Maybe I can talk to Kanade and Ogawa-san, if they can help me with that."

His friends then chuckles at him with amusement.

"By the way, Mitsuki, did you two find something about that package?" Miku asked.

"Package?" Mitsuki blinks before he realized what she means by that. "Oh you mean the one from that Christmas party. No we hadn't yet."

They then remembers this package they received last Christmas.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Philip and Mitsuki are enjoying the party with their friends when suddenly they heard a knock on the door_

_"I'll get it." Hibiki answered as she walked to the door and opened it._

_"Sorry, but we're closed?" Hibiki question where there was no one around._

_When she was about to close the door, she spotted a small package on the floor and on the package was the name for two people: Mitsuki and Philip_

_"What's wrong Hibiki?" Questioned Miku_

_"I found this package on the floor and it was addressed to Mitsuki-kun and Philip-kun." Hibiki answered while holding the package_

_"I'll take a look at it now." Mitsuki answered as Hibiki gave the package to him._

_Mitsuki opens the box and then both him and Philip looks inside and to their shock it was two new Giji Memories, one was colored green with a black picture of a frog on it with the word as well on the side and had a silver circle on the top with the symbols of a pause, forward, reverse, and stop symbol, the other was colored orange and had a black picture of a denden with the word of it as well._

"_Giji Memories?" Philip asked in shock as he picks them up and looks at them._

"_Really? Like the ones you used for you phone and other gadgets?" Kanade asked._

"_Yes, the very same." Philip said before he looks back inside and saw a two manuals in it as he picks them up._

_Philip then opens up one of them and reads it._

"_Interesting...It appears these are manuals for new Memory Gadgets." Philip told them, which surprised most of them._

"_Really? Who would send something like these?" Tsubasa asked._

_Mitsuki as he looks at the package to look for a return address and for a name from the sender, but he couldn't find them._

"_Now this is definitely weird. There's no address or name from the sender." Mitsuki said, which made him and the others wonder who send this package._

_(End of flashback)_

* * *

"We tried asking anyone who lived around the Agency if they spotted anyone suspicious looking. But they said they hadn't seen anyone around that time." Mitsuki told her.

"Oh I see." Miku said.

"But I was able to complete one of the new Memory Gadgets." Philip said.

"Really?" Miku asked.

"That's right. It took awhile but I manage to get it done." Philip said.

They soon saw the doors opening and most of the fans heads inside.

"Guess that's our cue to head inside." Mitsuki said as he and the others head inside as well.

As Mitsuki, Philip, and their friends enter the building, Philip spotted two figures nearby as they walked away from them and the other people from the line.

"Hmm…" Philip hummed when he saw that.

The two who were walking away were two teenage girls.

One has green eyes and short blonde hair with an X-shaped clip on the left side of her bangs, and is wearing a black short-sleeved shirt with puffed-out sleeves that have white Xs on the side and a yellow three-layered ruffled skirts, black-and-white striped stockings, black boots, and black and green arm-warmers and leg-warmers.

The other has light pink eyes with long, straight black hair in a hime cut. Her hair is held in two pig-tails tied with pink ribbons. She was wearing a pink and black long sleeved dress with dark pink stockings and black boots.

The girl with pig-tails looks around before she turns to her friend.

"You sure we're going the right way, Kiri-chan?" She asked which made Kiri-chan or Kirika for short to turned at her.

"Of course I'm sure! Maybe…" Kirika said which made her friend to give her a narrow look. "Come on, Shirabe! Did I ever get us lost!"

"Maybe." Shirabe said.

"What do you mean by that?" Kirika asked.

"Hey you two, what are you doing here?" Both Shirabe and Kirika flinch before they turned around and saw Philip standing behind them.

"We...We been caught...What are we going to do, Shirabe?" Kirika asked quietly.

"You're asking me? You're the one who caught us into it." Shirabe stated quietly.

"Hey, how is this my fault?" Kirika asked.

"Listen you two," Philip said which made the two girls flinch. "I know you're big fans of Tsubasa-san and Maria-san, but that's no excuse to sneak around."

They blink in shock before they turn and nodded at each other and turned back to Philip.

"W-We know and we're sorry about that, right, Shirabe?" Kirika said as she turns to her friend.

"Yes, that's right. We're just...really excited for the concert." Shirabe said with a smile as she played along.

"Hmm…" Philip hummed before he nodded. "I guess I can't fault you for that. I'm really excited for it too. Especially seeing Maria in person. Anyway, I should go I'm with friends and I don't want to keep them waiting. See you later." Philip said as he leaves and waved the two girls goodbye and they waved him back.

As Philip was now gone both Shirabe and Kirika sighed in relief.

"Man that was a close one." Kirika said.

"Agreed. We were almost exposed because of you, Kiri-chan." Shirabe stated.

"Hey! How is it my fault?" Kirika asked, and Shirabe turns away from her.

"Anyway, we should go to our designated position." Shirabe said as she walks ahead of Kirika.

"Wait, Shirabe!" Kirika calls out as she follows behind her.

* * *

Using her resources Wakana manage to get two VIP tickets to Tsubasa's concert with Maria, Saeko and her husband Kirihiko were busy with the Gaia Memories business, but her father Ryubee was able to find free time to join her.

"I can't wait to see this performance. Also," Wakana said before she turns to Ryubee. "Thanks again for coming with me, Otou-sama."

"It's no problem, Wakana. How can I say no to you? Besides, I'm mostly interested about the music kids are into nowadays." Ryubee said.

But secretly Ryubee knows that this is the day and moment when his allies will begin their move.

Ryubee then turns to the stage.

_'Now what is your move going to be?'_ Ryubee thought in wonder as he was a little excited on what's going to happen after the first song.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Outside of the stadium in a parking lot building, is a large black truck. Inside of that truck was an older woman on a wheelchair is seen watching videos of Maria's performances as a singer.

She had indigo hair and lilac eyes. She wore a black eye-patch over her right eye. She was wearing a long black dress over a lilac turtleneck shirt.

She then saw a message on another screen, which was in another language that says.

'Si Vis Pacem, Para Bellum (If you want peace, prepare for war)'

This made her smile to see that message.

"So you're finally here. We've been waiting for so long." She said.

* * *

(Back in the stadium)

After Maria's song the fans began to cheer for her as they shout out her name, and Maria smiled and waved at them.

In their seats Mitsuki, Philip, Miku and their friends were in awe by performance.

"That's Maria Cadenzavna for you! She just rocks live!" Yumi said as she swings her glow sticks around.

"With you on that...Ahhh...I hope I can get her autograph later…" Philip said in awe.

"She only just made it onto the US charts a few months ago, but she's already got a great stage presence." Shiori said.

"I thought we could do something like this for the next school fair, but there's no way we could pull off an event of this scale." Yumi said as she sits back down.

"That plan of yours was doomed from the start, Itaba-san." Shiori told her.

Both Mitsuki and Miku check their watches.

"Looks like Hibiki isn't going to make it." Mitsuki said.

"Yeah…" Miku said a little sad about that.

"Hey guys!" They look and saw Kanade walking to them as she took a seat beside them. "Glad you could make it."

"Oh hey, Kanade." Mitsuki greeted his friend and co-worker.

Kanade looks around and saw that Hibiki and Chris weren't with them.

"So I guess, Hibiki and the brat, aren't going to make it." Kanade said, and her friends nodded. "That's a shame, and after me and Tsubasa had given you guys those tickets. Sorry about that."

"It's alright. And I'm sure Hibiki and Chris have their reasons for being late." Mitsuki told her.

"I guess that's true." Kanade said.

Soon the stadium lights turns off and the lights on the stage turns on, as both Tsubasa and Maria appeared on stage wearing their outfits and holding a mic that resembles sword-like lance in their hands.

"Alright, looks like their starting." Kanade said.

**(Cue: ****Fushichō no Flamme)**

"Let me bear witness as you fall in battle." Maria told Tsubasa, and soon the two top singers begin their duet.

Huuh...Cold moon... Blue shine…

Masa ni koyoi, ima sekai wa,

Hitotsu ni naru, todoki tamae, kanae tamae,

Sā...hajimarou

(3,2,1 Ready go! Fly!)

Hatenaki tsuyoi kono omoi wa

Yuzurenai tsuyoi kono omoi wa

Dare ni mo makenai fushi naru merodī

Kagayake True heart

Kono te kara koboresatta

Inochi...tsumuida ko・do・u!

Kaketa mūnraito sono hikari wa

Nokoshita mono ni nani wo tou!

Kanashimi wo tabanete tsurugi ni

Yaiba ni jasutisu no nano moto

Nidoto kieru koto nai

Tamashī no tanebi wo sā

Tomose

Moenasai hito ni

Sadame nado nai

Tobinasai kako wo hikichigitte

Ikinasai atsuku habatakiai

Hibiki tsutau kanade tsutau kizuna!

Sō namida nigirishimete

Seotta zenbu nigirishimete

Ima fushi naru yume wo hane ni

Negau asu wo tomo ni tobanai ka?

Utae Phoenix song

Mayoi kitte miageta sora kobosanu yō ni to ki・me・ta!

Tsuranuita kakugo no aji kamishime chigiri ue wo muke!

Furueru kurai nara ketsui wo kamaete

Naitomea goto kire

Danzai no shinpan wo shūen no tettsui wo otose

Yūki wa kimi wo uragiranai

Kizanda kako wa hoshi to natte

Tsuzuita michi wo terasu darou

Kagayakidasu kiramekidasu mirai!

Sō kokoro hitotsu ni shite

Kibō wo tabane hitotsu ni shite

Ima egaita yume wo hane ni

Te to te wo tsunagi tsubasa ni shiyou

Tagire Phoenix song

Mamoru mono no tame ni chikaeru

Hokoreru nani mo kowaku wa nai

Nidoto kieru koto nai

Tamashī no tanebi wo sā

Tomose

Ignition...!

Moenasai hito ni

Sadame nado nai

Tobinasai kako wo hikichigitte

Ikinasai atsuku habatakiai

Hibiki tsutau kanade tsutau kizuna!

Sō namida nigirishimete

Seotta zenbu nigirishimete

Ima fushi naru yume wo hane ni

Negau asu wo tomo ni tobanai ka?

Ten wo kogase

Utae Phoenix song

**(End of song)**

After they finished the song the audience and Tsubasa's friends claps and cheers as they really liked both the song and their performance. Even Ryubee and Wakana were clapping for them.

"Man, despite this being their first performance together, they worked really well together." Philip said.

"Yeah, almost like the time when we first become W." Mitsuki said.

"I guess that's true." Philip said.

"Every day, your support inspires me to do my very best! That's why I hope my songs can give a little inspiration in return to everyone who listens to them!" Tsubasa told her fans in front of her and to those around the world watching online, which made them cheer.

"I'll make songs reach all around the world!" Maria declared as her fans in the stadium and others from around the world watches and listen as she goes on. "Never look back, just rush ahead! Follow me if you can!"

Philip smiles as he nodded in agreement about her words.

"I'm grateful for the chance to stand on this stage tonight, especially alongside Kazanari Tsubasa, Japan's most famous singer." Maria said.

"That's right." Tsubasa said as she turns to Maria. "I'm glad our paths were able to cross in this way."

Tsubasa and Maria then shook hands, which made their fans cheer to see that.

"We must show everyone the true power of music." Maria told her.

"Songs can change the world." Tsubasa said.

Maria turns around walks to the other end of the stage they were on.

"And that's not all." Maria said, which made Tsubasa, Kanade, Mitsuki, and Philip to blink in confusion to hear that.

With a flick of her wrist, an army of Noises appeared in front of the civilians, which surprised Tsubasa, Kande, the two in one detective and Kamen Rider, and their friends. The civilians begin to panic as they begin to run away.

"Don't panic. Don't panic!" Maria told them, which made the civilians to calm down.

Wakana was surprised by this while Ryubee smiles.

* * *

(In 2nd Division HQ)

"Confirmed! A large mass of Noise have appeared! Location: Queens of Music concert hall!" Sakuya said.

"What?!" Genjuro said in shock as he stands up.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

The older woman in the wheelchair saw this through her monitors.

"That took long enough. But now we can finally set our plan in motion." She said.

* * *

(Back inside of the concert hall)

The civilians were still in fear by the Noises' presence in front of them.

With Mitsuki and Philip, as their friends were wondering what was going on, Mitsuki brings out his Double Driver, and he and Philip brings out their Gaia Memories, in case if things go south.

* * *

(With Hibiki and chris)

Hibiki, Chris and Aoi were heading to the stadium by helicopter as it flies to the concert hall.

Aoi was getting a report from Genjuro on the situation.

"Roger. I'll be arriving at the scene in forty minutes with Hibiki and Chris. We'll get the situation under control." Aoi said before she turns to the two Symphogear users. "You heard what they said. I know three battles in a row must be exhausting for you, but you're all we have left."

Hibiki and Chris nodded in acknowledgement, before they turn to the monitors in the helicopter of the situation in the concert hall.

"And something's controlling the Noise here too." Chris said.

"We don't know the details yet, but…" Aoi said.

"But what?" Hibiki asked.

"When you consider the targeted Noise attack on Solomon's Cane, and the event's at the arena right now, it's almost certain that the incidents are related." Aoi theroized.

* * *

(Back in the concert hall)

Tsubasa took off her neck scarf to reveal her Symphogear necklace, ready to transform and fight the Noise.

"Aren't we scary?" Maria asked getting Tsubasa's attention as she turns to her. "You're still ready to fight, even at such an overwhelming disadvantage. But you shouldn't be so hasty. Did you really think you could stop the Noise from slaughtering the audience?"

Tsubasa grits her teeth knowing that she's right.

"Not to mention," Maria said as she turns to the screens which broadcasts to TVs from around the world. "this show is broadcast all over the world. While the Japanese government disclosed the technology behind Symphogear, they said nothing about its users. Am I right, Kazanari Tsubasa?"

"Do you think little of me? Do you really believe I'd hesitate to draw my sword?" Tsubasa said as she pointed her mic at Maria.

Maria smiles being impressed by Tsubasa's daring spirit.

"I kinda like that about you. If only everyone had the guts to fight for each other like you do, the world might have been a better place." Maria said with a frown on her face.

"What? Maria Cadenzavna Eve. Who are you?" Tsusbasa asked because she could tell she wasn't a normal person.

"Right. I guess it's time to start the _real_ show." Maria said as she twirls her mic around and soon brought it to her mouth and said. "We hold dominion over the Noise! Thus we claim rulership of all the countries throughout the world!"

"Nani?" Mitsuki gasped in to hear that.

"No way…" Philip mutters in shock and a little heartbroken to hear that.

"You're turning the whole world against you? That's-" Tsubasa said.

"A declaration of war." Kanade said.

"And so…" Maria said before she throws her mic in the air.

"_Granzizel Bilfen Gungnir zizzl..."_ Maria sings which was must to the Riders', and their friends' shock.

Maria then changes into a black color version of Gungnir, much to everyone's shock as they saw her wearing that armor.

"No way…" Mitsuki mutters in shock.

"Impossible…" Tsubass mutters.

"A black Gungnir?" Hibiki mutters.

Maria soon catches the mic and brings it to her mouth to give those in the stadium and to those watching around the world her announcement.

"I…We are the Finé." Maria declared which shocked them even more. "Yes...We are the ones who will bring about the end!"

From the Sonosakis' VIP seat, as Wakana was a little surprised to hear that her father Ryubee can't help but smile by her announcement.

"Now then, W and the brave Symphogear warriors. What is your move going to be?" Ryubee said as this was getting exciting for him.

* * *

**(Bloody Stream by Coda)**

**(Instrumental)**

Mitsuki and Philip are seen walking together, Mitsuki putting on his hat and Philip closing his book, and they pointed at the screen before the title appears in front of them.

**(Shijima no soko kara…)**

Mitsuki is in his office going through his case files, before Kanade handed him a cup of coffee that he happily accepted.

**(Mezameru sono hashiratachi toki wo koe…)**

Philip was having his usually interest research moment as he was writing on his whiteboards, before he accidentally writes on Chris's face as she was walking towards him, Philip flinched before Chris slaps on his face. Then images of their friends and allies appeared one at a time.

**(Shinku no chishio ga…)**

Ryu is seen looking at his Accel Memory before he walks forward.

**(Tachiagaru yuuki wo hikiawaseru!)**

W, Accel, Hibiki, Tsubasa, and Chris is seen surrounded by Noise before they turn to each other and nodded before they charge at the Noise battling against them.

**(Uketsugu ai wo sadame to yobu nara!)**

The mysterious Shroud is seen walking in a dark alley before she turns to the screen showing her white bandage covered face with black sunglasses.

**(Hohoemu me de tsugi no te wo…)**

The Nephilim is in its cage with Ver looking at with an evil grin before the Nephilim roars. Then images of the Kamen Riders and Symphogear users' enemies appear one at a time, before finally showed Ryubee looking above the Gaia Well.

**(Yami wo azamuite setsuna wo kawashite! Yaiba surinuke yatusra no suki wo tsuke!)**

Shirabe wearing her black Symphogear armor fires from her head compartments, then to Kirika swinging her scythe around and finally to Maria wielding her lance as she uses her **HORIZON†SPEAR** attack.

**(Tsuranuita omoi ga mirai wo hiraku!)**

The three black Symphogear users are standing atop a stone pillar looking down upon, W, Accel, Hibiki, Tsubasa, and Chris as they get ready for battle. Then an image of a younger Maria reaching out to her sister Serena appears, and then showed the present day Maria looking at Airgetlám in sadness before a teardrop falls from her eye and onto the pendent.

**(Like a Bloody Storm atsuku Like a Bloody Stone! Ketsumyaku ni kizamareta innen ni…)**

W in his Cyclone-Joker Form is seen doing some kicks and punches as he was spinning around, and changes into his Heat-Metal swinging his Metal Shaft around, and soon changes to his Luna-Trigger firing with his Trigger Magnum, and changes to his Fang-Joker attacking with his Arm Saber, and the final spin shows W in a new and unknown form.

**(Ukiagaru kienai hokori no kizuna nigirishimete!)**

Now both Kamen Riders and Symphogear users alike are seen standing side by side as the Nephilim in its final form looking down at them, as the floating city the Frontier raises to the moon.

* * *

**To Be Continued…The Black Symphogears**

**And there you have it, I hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


	2. Case 2: The Black Symphogears

**Hey guys, I wanted to let you know it's now officially my fifth year of being a Fanfic writer. Man hard to believe it's been that long since I joined this site. It makes me so proud to have found this site and to become a part of it. Sure I had my ups and downs, but I'm happy and proud to become a Fanfic writer.**

**I also want to give special thanks to my favorite Fanfic Authors who inspired me to be a writer myself.**

**Toa Solaric**

**Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Spartan719**

**Kamen Rider Super-Fan**

**Fenikkusumaru/2.0**

**Ten-Faced Paladin**

**berserkerzero7**

**Ashbel Longhart**

**ShadowBladeKnight**

**Seiker Hikaru**

**striberx**

**Also I want to give special thanks to my followers for liking and supporting my stories over the years.**

**DanielJensen**

**GoldenFire 215**

**PersonaQeminod1**

**ClearwingYuta**

**AndyExtremer96**

**alexwu704**

**animelover2177**

**Prime's apprentice**

**Dragon Rider 66**

**Green-Extreme-Ninjetti13**

**I don't own Kamen Rider W or Symphogear G those belong to the creators. I'm doing this story for fun, not profit.**

**Kamen Rider W: Music of Memory G**

**Case 2: The Black Symphogears**

In 2nd Division HQ, Genjuro and the others were still stunned by on what's happening at the concert, before they were getting a transmission from the Ministry of Defense.

Appearing on screen was Shibata Masahito the Vice Minister of Foreign Affairs, as he was eating his favorite soba noodles.

"Vice Minister Shibata!" Genjuro said.

"It looks like Japan isn't the only place those guys have been causing problems. Well, this was a little while ago." Shibata told him before he eats some more of his noodles and begins to explain the rest. "There was another incident at a bio research facility in America, and they lost most of the research data they collected, including the biological specimens they kept in their labs."

"Do you believe that incident was related to the one here?" Genjuro asked.

"Well, they're kinda like noodles." Shibata stated as he looked at the noodles he was holding with his chopsticks. "Two strands in the same bunch."

* * *

**(At the concert)**

Maria continues to say her demands to everyone around the world.

"We are the paramilitary organization known as Finé. We will hereby announce our demands to all countries around the world. Let's see...For now, simply cede all your territories to us!" Maria demanded, which surprised those at the concert and to those watching from around the world.

"Are you insane?" Tsubasa asked in shock.

"Seriously? She's going from world class diva to queen of the world? That's something you don't see everyday." Mitsuki said.

"I still can't believe what I'm hearing…" Philip mutters as his heart continues to break.

"But there's no way they would give in to a terrorist's demands, right?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah." Mitsuki nodded to her before he turned back to Maria. "But if she's really serious about this, kind of makes you wonder just how far she's willing to go."

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

In their VIP seats, Wakana was still surprised by all of this before she turned to her father who was still calm about this.

"Did you know that this was going to happen, Otou-sama?" Wakana asked.

"More or less." Ryubee answered as he shrugged before he turned his attention to Maria. "Truely an impressive show, Maria-kun. Now show me how strong your conviction is."

* * *

**(Bloody Stream by Coda)**

**(Instrumental)**

Mitsuki and Philip are seen walking together, Mitsuki putting on his hat and Philip closing his book, and they pointed at the screen before the title appears in front of them.

**(Shijima no soko kara…)**

Mitsuki is in his office going through his case files, before Kanade handed him a cup of coffee that he happily accepted.

**(Mezameru sono hashiratachi toki wo koe…)**

Philip was having his usual interesting research moment as he was writing on his whiteboards, before he accidentally writes on Chris's face as she was walking towards him, Philip flinched before Chris slaps on his face. Then images of their friends and allies appeared one at a time.

**(Shinku no chishio ga…)**

Ryu is seen looking at his Accel Memory before he walks forward.

**(Tachiagaru yuuki wo hikiawaseru!)**

W, Accel, Hibiki, Tsubasa, and Chris are seen surrounded by Noise before they turn to each other and nodded before they charge at the Noise battling against them.

**(Uketsugu ai wo sadame to yobu nara!)**

The mysterious Shroud is seen walking in a dark alley before she turns to the screen showing her white bandage covered face with black sunglasses.

**(Hohoemu me de tsugi no te wo…)**

The Nephilim is in its cage with Ver looking at with an evil grin before the Nephilim roars. Then images of the Kamen Riders and Symphogear users' enemies appear one at a time, before finally showing Ryubee looking above the Gaia Well.

**(Yami wo azamuite setsuna wo kawashite! Yaiba surinuke yatusra no suki wo tsuke!)**

Shirabe wearing her black Symphogear armor fires from her head compartments, then to Kirika swinging her scythe around and finally to Maria wielding her lance as she uses her **HORIZON†SPEAR** attack.

**(Tsuranuita omoi ga mirai wo hiraku!)**

The three black Symphogear users are standing atop a stone pillar looking down upon, W, Accel, Hibiki, Tsubasa, and Chris as they get ready for battle. Then an image of a younger Maria reaching out to her sister Serena appears, and then showed the present day Maria looking at Airgetlám in sadness before a teardrop falls from her eye and onto the pendent.

**(Like a Bloody Storm atsuku Like a Bloody Stone! Ketsumyaku ni kizamareta innen ni…)**

W in his Cyclone-Joker Form is seen doing some kicks and punches as he was spinning around, and changes into his Heat-Metal swinging his Metal Shaft around, and soon changes to his Luna-Trigger firing with his Trigger Magnum, and changes to his Fang-Joker attacking with his Arm Saber, and the final spin shows W in a new and unknown form.

**(Ukiagaru kienai hokori no kizuna nigirishimete!)**

Now both Kamen Riders and Symphogear users alike are seen standing side by side as the Nephilim in its final form looking down at them, as the floating city the Frontier raises to the moon.

* * *

Tsubasa looks at the Noise in front of the hostages before she tightens her hold on her mic before glared at Maria.

"What do you hope to accomplish with your empty threats?" Tsubasa asked.

"You think I'm all talk, do you?" Maria asked.

"That's right!" Tsubasa said as she pointed at Maria. "I'll show you that you're not worthy to wield the Gungnir Symphogear!"

Tsubasa begins to sing to activate her Symphogear before Ogawa stops her as he talks to through her earpiece communicator.

"_Wait, Tsubasa-san!"_ He told her and Tsubasa stops as he continues. "_If you act now, the whole world will find out that Kazanari Tsubasa is a Symphogear user."_

"But what else can I-" Tsubasa started.

"_Not all of Kazanari Tsubasa's songs are battle songs. Your songs also heal the wounded and ease their pain."_ Ogawa told her.

"_Ogawa's right."_ Kanade said. "_And I'm sure Mitsuki and the others would've said the same thing. Don't worry we'll figure things out in our end. Just stall for time."_

Knowing that right, Tsubasa decided to not to bring out her Symphogear until the situation calls for it.

"Why not test my strength, then? Why not find out for yourself if my words are as empty as you say?" Maria asked.

Tsubasa refused to answer, but Maria doesn't mind as she smiles.

"Very well." Maria said before she turns back to the hostages and the people watching from around the world. "I release the audience from this arena! You have my word that the Noise will not harm you! Leave this place immediately!"

Hearing that surprised Mitsuki, Philip and their friends. While Ryubee was a little disappointed by that and Wakana blinks in confusion on why she was letting them go.

"What are you trying to do?" Tsubasa asked, and Maria made a smirk on her face.

"_What _are _you trying to do?"_ The woman on the wheelchair asked through Maria's communicator, as the audience began to leave while still in fear by the Noises' presence. "_I don't believe the plan specified that we should give up our advantage. Care to explain yourself?"_

"I'm the star of this stage. Taking hostages isn't my style." Maria told her.

"_Don't be afraid to stain your hands with blood!" _The woman on the wheelchair told her before she sighs. "_I will tell Shirabe and Kirika to stand by for now. Just don't forget about your objectives."_

"Roger that, Mom. Thank you." Maria said before she ended the transmission.

* * *

The woman on the wheelchair sighed before she contacted an ally of both hers and Maria's.

* * *

**(With the Sonozakis)**

"Otou-sama, shouldn't we leave as well?" Wakana asked.

"It's alright, Wakana. We have nothing to fear. Didn't you notice that there isn't any Noise here?" Ryubee asked and Wakana blinks before she looks around and sees that he was right. There wasn't even one Noise in their private booth.

Ryubee then heard his phone ringing before he brought it out and answered it.

"Hello?" Ryubee asked.

"_It's been a while, Ryubee-san."_ Said the woman on the wheelchair.

"Why hello, Nastassja-san. What do I owe this pleasure?" Ryubee asked.

"_I was hoping you would do me a favor."_ She said and Ryubee raised an eyebrow as he smirks.

* * *

**(At 2nd Division HQ)**

Genjuro and the others still continue to watch the situation through their screens as the hostages begin to leave as the Noise left them alone.

'_The terrorists who call themselves __Finé demand rule of the world. And with their ability to control the Noise, those demands may be within their reach. However…'_ Genjuro thought before he saw Ogawa and Kanade contacting him.

"_The evacuation of the hostages is progressing smoothly."_ Ogawa told him.

"Got it. Then…" Genjuro said.

* * *

"Yeah, don't worry. We'll make sure that Tsubasa is okay." Kanade told him through her communicator before she and Ogawa put their communicators before they nodded at each other as they ran in the hallway.

* * *

**(With Mitsuki, Philip, and the others)**

Miku was still watching both Maria and Tsubasa in worry before Mitsuki grabbed onto her shoulder.

"Come on, Miku, we need to go." Mitsuki told her.

"But, Mitsuki…" Miku mutters.

"I'm worried about Tsubasa too. But we can't risk anything well Maria holds all the cards. But don't worry, once we make sure you girls and the hostages are really safe, me and Philip will come back as W."

"Yeah, Mitsu is right. We'd just be in the way if we stayed." Kuriyo told her.

"Tachibana-san might be running late, but she'll be here too." Shiori assured her.

"She won't let us down." Yumi said.

"You're right. Okay." Miku said with a smile before she and the others leave as well, Miku turns back to the stadium. "Hibiki...Please get here soon…"

* * *

**(With Hibiki and Chris)**

The helicopter Hibiki and Chris were on speed up to the stadium to help with the situation. Genjuro and Sakuya soon told them on what's going on.

"That's great! So the audience is safe?" Hibiki said in relief.

"_We're still investigating the Aufwachen waveform generated by the relic. But I'm afraid it isn't a complete fake." _Sakuya told her.

Hibiki placed her hand on where her heart was as she can still feel it, the Gungnir fragment in her heart.

"The Gungnir is still there in my heart." Hibiki told them.

"_There's one last problem we need to sort out today."_ Genjuro said.

"That is the black Gungnir." Hibiki said.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

Mitsuki, Philip and the others were now outside of the stadium and the two detectives looked around and saw that everyone was indeed safe outside.

"Okay, that looks like everyone. Let's go Philip." Mitsuki said and Philip nodded before they head to a nearby alleyway as Miku followed behind them.

Mitsuki soon brought out and put on the Double Driver, and Philip's Driver appeared on his waist.

Mitsuki and Philip brought out the Luna and Trigger Memories.

**LUNA**

**TRIGGER**

"Henshin!" They both said at the same time.

Philip inserted the Luna Memory into his Driver and it transferred to Mitsuki's Driver as Philip falls asleep and was about to fall to the ground but thankfully Miku caught his body in time.

Mitsuki inserts both Memories into his Driver.

**LUNA-TRIGGER**

Mitsuki transforms into W Luna-Trigger form, before the duel-theme Rider turns to Miku.

"Sorry, Miku-chan, can you look after my body for me?" W-Philip requested and Miku nodded to him. "Thank you."

W stretch out his Luna arm and grabs hold of the roof of the building and soon pulls himself up on top of it before he stretches out to the stadium as he grabs onto a railing on the wall and pulls himself to the stadium as he enters inside, as Miku watches him.

"Be careful you two." Miku said in worry.

* * *

Both Kanade and Ogawa continues to head to the transmission room where the stadium was being broadcast throughout the world.

'_The eyes of the world are now set on Tsubasa. To free her from those chains-'_ Kanade thought before she and Ogawa stopped as they got a glimpse of two girls running up on a staircase that was nearby before they followed them.

The two girls were Shirabe and Kirika as Kirika saw them heading towards them.

"Crap, they're coming this way!" Kirika said in worry.

"Don't worry, Kiri-chan." Shirabe stated as she brought out a Symphogear necklace around her neck. "If worst comes to worst…"

Kirika stops her as she grabs hold of both her hand and necklace.

"Can't you ever resolve things peacefully, Shirabe?" Kirika asked as she quickly put her necklace back into her shirt.

"Hey you two, what are you doing?" Kirika flinches as she and Shirabe turns and saw both Kanade and Ogawa now standing in front of them. "You need to evacuate!"

"Uh, we just…" Kirika said, as Shirabe was staring at them. Kirika thought she was gonna blow their cover jumps in front of her. "She suddenly had to use the bathroom."

Kirika nervously chuckles as Shirabe swings her out of her way and Kirika continues to jump in front of her.

"Man, what a pain, right?" Kirika asked.

"Okay…" Kanade said.

"Well, I can take you to the emergency exit when you're done." Ogawa offered.

"Nah, don't worry about us! We'll be out of here before you know it!" Kirika assured them.

"Alright. Just be careful, okay?" Ogawa told them.

"And make sure you don't get lost." Kanade told them before they left.

"Of course…" Kirika said as she waved them goodbye, and when they were now in a good distance she sighs in relief. "I can't believe we pulled that off."

Shiraba looks at Kirika.

"What's wrong?" Kirika asked.

"I wouldn't do it somewhere like this." Shirabe told her.

"That so?" Kirika sighs as she looks down before she turns back at her. "It might be my duty to protect you and all, but I dunno how long I'm gonna last like this."

Shirabe smiles.

"Thanks for everything, Kiri-chan." Shirabe told her and Kirika smiles back at her.

"Anyway, let's get going." Kirika said as they take their leave as well.

* * *

Maria and Tsubasa looked around and saw that the entire audience that were in the stadium was now gone.

"I envy all those people who have somewhere to go home to." Maria said in envy.

"Maria, what on Earth…" Tsubasa said before Maria turned and pointed her mic at Tsubasa.

"The audience has left. There will be no casualties. If you still won't fight me, it is clear you lack the resolve of a soldier." Maria said with a smirk and as the Noise begins to turn and move towards them.

Tsubasa gritted her teeth as she still can't transform with the world watching her and Maria.

"Is that really all the determination you have?" Maria asked before she readies her mic to use it as a weapon before she charges at Tsubasa.

Tsubasa parries Maria's attacks using her own mic but Maria kept on pushing her back, before the black Symphogear user spins around and used her cape as a saw to attack, Tsubasa attempts to block it but her mic was cutted in half as it made contact forcing Tsubasa to dodge it by flipping backwards several times as she lands on her feet.

Tsubasa throws away her now useless mic and enters a combat stance.

Maria charges to attack Tsubasa again, but she then saw energy bullets comes in front of both her and Tsubasa, forcing Maria to stop and look and saw more energy bullets heading towards her this time, forcing her to dodge them but then saw the bullets turning back at her and Maria cuts them down using her mic but the process destroyed it as it was now broken in half.

Then an armored hand grabs hold of the lights above the stage as an armored figure swings down in front of her and with his back at Tsubasa, and it was W armed with his Trigger Magnum.

"I'm not late am I?" W asked his friend, and Tsubasa smirks at her.

"No you're just in time." Tsubasa told him.

"You...so you're Fuuto's renowned Kamen Rider?" Maria said and W turns at her.

"That's right, I am. I'm honored that you heard of me. Though I'm still surprised that you're a terrorist." W-Mitsuki said.

"And I'm really sad about that. I was a big fan of yours." W-Philip told her.

"Well life is just full of disappointments." Maria told him.

W turns back at Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa, go. We'll handle this while you go and change in your armor." W told her.

"Thanks." Tsubasa said as she began to head backstage.

"You're not getting away!" Maria declared as she was about to chase after her but W got in her way as he pointed his gun at her.

"Your opponent is me now!" W told her, and Maria clicks her tongue.

"Fine then, if you insist!" Maria said as she begins to spin around as a top with her cape around her.

"Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero!" W declared as he fired at Maira but his shots had bounced off as they made contact with her cape as she moved towards him. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, we should've probably saved that line for later." W-Philip told him.

"Gee, you think?" W-Mitsuki said.

As Maria was close enough she grabs hold of W's shooting arm and begins to spin him around and throws him in the air before he lands on his feet.

Maria then swings her cape at W and he dodges her attacks and fired at but Maria uses her cape to defend against his shots.

"Looks like we need a change in tactics." W-Mitsuki said.

"Agreed." W-Philip said before W removes his Gaia Memories and brought out his Heat and Joker Memories.

**HEAT**

**JOKER**

W inserted his Gaia Memories into his Driver.

**HEAT-JOKER**

W changes into Heat-Joker form before he jumps at Maria to punch her with his Heat fist, and Maria blocks his attack with her cape and continues to block his punches.

'_Now! I must get out of the cameras' line of sight!'_ Tsubasa thought as she headed backstage.

Maria saw this as she blocks another punch from W, but she wasn't going to let her go that easily. Maria soon uses her cape to entrap W's forearm as it wraps around it.

"Nani?!" W gasped before Maria lifted the dual-theme up in the air and slams him down on the stage.

Maria then throws her mic at Tsubasa feet and she dodges it by jumping over it, but as she landed the heel on her shoe broke off.

Tsubasa's eyes widened as she fell and Maria was already behind her.

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to step off the stage just yet." Maria told her before she kicks on Tsubasa's stomach sending her flying off the stage and falling towards the Noise that was close to it.

"Tsubasa, no!" W shouted in worry as he stands on his knee and foot.

"What are you doing?!" Maria shouted.

* * *

"Tsubasa-san!" Hibiki shouted in worry as she and Chris saw her falling.

* * *

Tsubasa saw that she was falling to the Noise before she turned away with a sad smile on her face.

'_I guess this is farewell to my life as a singer.'_ Tsubasa thought in some sadness, before she made a serious face. "Hear now the song of a sentinel!"

_"Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron…"_ Tsubasa sings before she changes into her Symphogear armor that was in a new color scheme and modifications like Hibiki's and Chris' with new blades on the sides of her feet.

**(Cue: Gekko no Tsurugi)**

Tsubasa sings as she brings out her sword as she cuts them down as she runs past them. Her sword enlargers before she jumps above the Noise and unleashed her Blue Flash attack at them, destroying most of them.

Tsubasa lands on both of her hands before the blades on her feet unfolds and then Tsubasa uses her Wight Slayer attack on them.

"Tsubasa is safe...but her secret…" W said as he and Maria turned to the screens and saw that the broadcast was cut off.

"The broadcast was cut off?" Maria asked in shock.

"And just in time too." W-Mitsuki said as he stands on his feet.

"I guess we have a certain manager or two to thank for that." W-Philip said as he had a good feeling who was responsible for that.

* * *

Kanade and Ogawa were panting in the transmission room as they managed to cut off the broadcast in time to protect Tsubasa's secret as a Symphogear user.

"If the world found out that Kazari Tsubasa was a Symphogear user, her time on stage would be over. As her manager, I cannot allow that." Ogawa swore.

"And as her friend and ex-partner, I agree completely." Kanade said.

* * *

After she had destroyed the Noise in the stadium, Tsubasa jumped back on stage as she landed beside W as the two of them faced Maria, who was smiling at Tsubasa.

"Now I shall strike back!" Tsubasa said as she turned at W. "You two ready?"

"Oh please, we were born ready." W answered as he removes his Joker Memory and replaces it with his Metal Memory.

**HEAT-METAL**

W changes to his Heat-Metal form as he pulls out his Metal Shaft.

Soon the two of them charges at Maria and attacks her with their weapons, but Maria gracefully dodges their attacks before she jumps in the air and swings her cape at them, they parried her attack but it was futile as it still lands an attack on both W and Tsubasa forcing them to skid back before they stop.

"Your Gungnir is real?!" Tsubasa said.

"Yeah, I guess there's no reason to doubt that anymore." W said as he rolled his shoulder around.

"Finally you understand. Indeed, this is my Gungnir! The spear that can pierce anything!" Maria told them before she jumps at W and Tsubasa, and slashes at them with her cape and they manage to block her attacks before she spins like a top to slash them and they manage to block her attack.

W and Tsubasa continued to stand their ground against Maria's attack even though she was slowly pushing them back.

"Even if so, I will not let you have your way!" Tsubasa told her.

"Yeah, and your Gungnir might be real, but I only acknowledge two people who are more worthy of it!" W told her.

"_Listen now, Maria."_ Nastassja through Maria's communicator. "_Phonic gain is currently around 22%."_

Maria gasped in shock to hear that.

'_She still has 78% up her sleeve?!'_ Maria thought in shock.

W soon punches at Maria using his Heat fist forcing her to stop spinning and blocks his punch with her cape.

Tsubasa soon brings out two long swords as she catches them in her hands.

"You cannot afford to waver while fighting the two of us!" Tsubasa told her as she connected both swords by the bottom of their hilts and flames appeared around her blades as she spins her weapon around.

"That was a fatal mistake! One you're going to learn the hard way!" W said as he pulls out his Metal Memory and inserts it into the Maximum Drive slot on his Shaft.

**METAL: MAXIMUM DRIVE**

Flames appeared on the ends of W's Metal Shaft before he and Tsubasa charged at Maria with Tsubasa flying above the floor using the jets in the blades on her feet.

"**Metal Branding!"**

**Wind Ring's Fiery Blades**

Both of their attacks had connected on Maria. Maria grunted in pain before W and Tsubasa turned around back at her to attack again.

**(End of song)**

"We'll listen to your story some other time!" Tsubasa told her.

"After you spend some time behind bars!" W said as they charged at Maria before the black Symphogear user lands on her feet.

They heard a buzzing sound in the air behind them, W and Tsubasa turned around and saw several buzzsaws heading straight towards them.

Both W and Tsubasa manage to deflect the buzzsaws in time.

"The heck did these come from?!" W-Mitsuki asked.

**(Cue: Okyo Shul Shagana)**

They heard singing and saw Shirabe wearing a black and pink Symphogear firing several more buzzsaws at them from her rabbit ear-like compartments on her head.

**Alpha Style: 100 Rebriths**

Behind her, Kirika wearing her black and green Symphogear armor which almost resembles a witch's outfit with a hat jump above her while armed with a scythe with a green blade.

The scythe brings out two more blades.

"Here we go!" Kirika shouted as she swung her scythe to throw the extra blades at W and Tsubasa.

**Kill Juliet**

The blades were heading towards both of W's and Tsubasa's sides, and they can't dodge it in time.

"This is gonna hurt..." W mutters before the blades hit both him and Tsubasa as they fall to the ground.

Both Kirika and Shirabe landed in front of Maria and in front of W and Tsubasa as they looked down at them.

"That was close." Shirabe said.

"Very close indeed!" Kirika said in agreement.

"There were three of them?!" Tsubasa said in shock as she and W sat up and looked at them.

"Wait a minute...you two again?" W-Philip said as he recognizes both Kirika and Shirabe, which made the two of them blink in confusion.

"Wait, Philip, you know those two?" W-Mitsuki asked.

"Well we just met earlier but yeah I guess." W-Philip said.

"Not that I need Kirika and Shirabe to save me from the likes of you two." Maria said as she walked to her friends.

"You certainly think highly of yourself." Tsubasa said with a smile.

"Which is a major flaw with you villain types." W stated, which made Maria blink in confusion.

"Yeah, if you're always looking down on people, you're wide open to attacks...from above!" Tsubasa stated, then the three black Symphogear users looked up and saw both Hibiki and Chris falling towards them wearing their Symphogear armor as the helicopter they were on was above them as well.

"I'll pump you full of lead!" Chris shouted as her crossbows changed into gatling guns as she fired at them.

**BILLION MAIDON**

Kirika and Shirabe dodges her bullets by jumping while Maria protected herself by using her cape as a shield. Hibiki throws a punch at her but Maria dodges it in time before she throws her cape at her, and Hibiki dodges her attack and grabs onto both Tsubasa and W as they got off the stage and landed on the floor below it as they faced the three black Symphogear users.

"It's about time you showed up." W-Philip told Chris.

"We had a late flight getting here." Chris told him.

"Stop this already! There's no reason for us to fight!" Hibiki told them, which enraged Shirabe as she gritted her teeth as she glared at her.

"How naive!" Shirabe stated before Kirika pointed her scythe at her.

"I could never trust someone who spouts such saccharine garbage!" Kirika told her.

"Garbage?" W-Mitsuki repeated.

"No! If we just talk, we can understand each other! We don't have to figh-" Hibiki started.

"You hypocrite!" Shirabe stated. "There are so many hypocrites like you in this world!"

Shirabe begins to sing again before her compartments open up and she fired several buzzsaws at Hibiki, but Hibiki just stood there before Tsubasa jumps in front of her to deflect the buzzsaws to protect her.

"What are you doing, Tachibana?" Tsubasa asked.

Chris jumps beside and W did the same as he changes to his Trigger and Luna Memories.

**LUNA-TRIGGER**

W changes to his Luna-Trigger as he pulls out his Trigger Magnum and soon he and Chris fired at the black Symphogear users, but they dodge their attacks.

Kirika charges at Chris as she deflected her bullets with her scythe before she slashes at her which Chris dodges by jumping backwards.

"Why you!" Chris said as she changes her guns to crossbows as she fired at Kirika, which she deflected with her scythe as they engage combat against each other.

W was about to fire at Kirika's blindspot but Maria's cape grabs hold of his gun before she pulls it out of his hand, and Maria attacks him and Tsubasa using her cape as they dodge her attacks.

W quicklys changes to his Cyclone and Joker Memories.

**CYCLONE-JOKER**

W changes to his base form and Tsubasa disconnected her weapon back in two swords before she and W attacks Maria with a double slash and a reverse spin kick, but Maria blocks before she pushes them back.

Shirabe's head compartments extended with large buzzsaws on the end of them before she swings them at Hibiki as she dodges her attacks.

"I just wanna help everyone who's in trouble! So…" Hibiki told her as she dodges her attacks.

**(End of song)**

"That's why you're a hypocrite!" Shirabe told her which shocked Hibiki. "You've never known true suffering! I don't want someone like you helping others!"

Shirabe then fired her buzzsaws at Hibiki.

**Gamma Style: Infinite Firewheels**

Hibiki just stood there as the buzzsaws were heading towards her, before both Chris and Tsubasa came to her aid as they block and deflected the buzzsaws away.

"Stop playing around!" Chris told her.

"Don't let your feelings get the better of you!" Tsubasa told her.

"That's right!" W said as she punches on her head. "Get your head in the game! We'll talk to them after we subdue them!"

"Right!" Hibiki nodded.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

As Ryubee and his daughter Wakana continues to watch their battle

"I think it's about time I enter the fray." Ryubee said as he brings out a Gaia Driver and puts it on, and soon brings out a gold Gaia Memory with the letter 'T' and the word Terror beside it.

**TERROR**

Ryubee inserted the Terror Memory into his Gaia Driver and he changed into his Dopant form.

"Otou-sama?" Wakana asked a little surprised that he transformed, before Ryubee turned to his daughter.

"**Wakana, can I trust you to head back home without me?"** He asked and Wakana nodded. "**Good, that's my daughter. Don't worry, I'll be back before dinner."**

Ryubee soon teleports out of the room.

* * *

W and his friends were about to battle the three black Symphogear users again, but W-Philip senses that something was coming.

"Mitsuki! Everyone!" W-Philip calls out to the others as they turned to him.

"What is it, Philip?" W-Mitsuki asked.

"I can sense it...Something dangerous is coming!" W-Philip told them, which made the others wonder what he meant, and soon had their answer.

Everyone, including the Black Symphogear users felt a sudden chill in the air as wind began to flow around them.

They then saw a black mist appearing and saw that the black mist was coming out of a black ooze as the ooze was appearing all around them, on the ground, the walls, and was starting to consume some of the chairs, and the strangest part about it is that the ooze was moving like it was alive somewhat.

"W-What's this black stuff?" Kirika said as she was frightened by the ooze as she took a few steps back away from it.

They heard a loud and evil laughter echoing in the stadium, they looked around and saw who was laughing as he was flying above them.

It was a Dopant wearing a Gaia Driver on the front of his waist, his body was colored black, has a white face with black eyes with a golden mask that covered the lower half of his face. He was wearing a red robe around his legs, and wears a large blue crown that resembles a Barong's head with a black and gold cape attached to the back of it.

This was Ryubee's Dopant form, otherwise known as the Terror Dopant.

"It's him…" Maria said as she narrowed her eyes at the Terror Dopant.

"A Dopant?" Tsubasa said in shock that one is here.

"Now of all times?!" Chris growls.

"Be careful. It's not an ordinary Dopant." W-Philip told them.

The Terror Dopant begins to move the black ooze towards W and his friends while avoiding the black Symphogear users.

"Philip, just what is this stuff?" W-Mitsuki asked.

"I don't know! But it can't be safe, don't let it touch you!" W-Philip told him and his friends.

W and his friends avoid the black ooze by jumping away from it and away from the black Symphogear users. The Terror Dopant lands besides Maria.

"**It's been a long time, Maria-kun. I must say you have certainly grown the last time I saw you."** The Terror Dopant greeted the user of the black Gungnir.

"Just what are you doing here?" Maria asked.

"_I was the one who called, Ryubee-san, here."_ Said Nastassja through her communicator.

"Mom?" Maria said in shock.

"_With the Kamen Rider as their ally, I thought it best to make sure we're prepared."_ She told her.

"**You should listen to Nastassja-san. Don't worry as long as we are allies, I promise no harm will come to you and the other girls." **The Terror Dopant assured her.

Maria slightly gritted her teeth before she turned away from the leader of Museum.

"Guess it's safe to assume they're working together." W-Mitsuki concluded.

"With you on that." W-Philip said in agreement.

The Terror Dopant turns to W and his friends.

"**Greetings to you all, W and the Heroes of the Luna Incident."** The Terror Dopant greeted them.

This brought W and his friends on guard ready to fight the Dopant.

Tsubasa notices that her hands were shaking uncontrollably.

"W-What's going on? Why am I shaking?" Tsubasa said in confusion, and it wasn't just that she was sweating...in fear.

It wasn't just Tsubasa, Chris was feeling it too as her arm was shaking as she struggles to steady her aim at the Terror Dopant.

"The hell is going on here?" Chris asked, this was her first time seeing this Dopant but it was like every fiber in her body was telling her that he was dangerous.

Hibiki was feeling as well as her legs started to feel weak as they were shaking.

W felt it as well as he was sweating under his armor.

"**What's wrong young ones? You're not **_**scared**_ **are you?"** The Terror Dopant asked, and each of his words sends a chill down their spins.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

Nastassja was checking Phonic gain readings that Hibiki, Tsubasa, and Chris were giving off, and so far it was only 24%.

"With these growth rates, the numbers won't be sufficient. Looks like it's time to unleash our last resort." Nastassja said as she pressed on a button.

* * *

"**Now then...how about I show you what true fear taste like."** The Terror Dopant said as he was ready to battle against W and his friends, before a green light explosion appeared in the center of the stadium and appearing out of it was a large and blobby Noise.

"Whoa, what's that huge potato?" Hibiki asked in shock.

"A replicator type." Shirabe said as Kirika runs beside her.

"No one told me about this!" Kirika said.

"**Oh Nastassja-san…You could've at least given me a little fun with these kids."** The Terror Dopant sighs in disappointment.

"Mom?" Maria said through her communicator.

"_The three of you should withdraw."_ Nastassja told her.

"Very well." Maria said before she brought her gauntlets together which combine and formed into a spear.

"She held back her Armed Gear until now?!" Tsubasa said in shock.

Maria pointed her spear at the large Noise before it opened up and fired a beam attack at it.

**HORIZON†SPEAR**

"What is she doing?" W asked, wondering what she is doing.

"Come on, you summoned that Noise yourself!" Chris said.

When her attack made contact with the Noise's body it started to fall apart as a bright light appeared in the center.

"**Satisfied now?" **The Terror Dopant asks and Maria nodded. "**Then let's be on our way."**

The Terror Dopants summons the Terror Field beneath his and the Black Symphogear users' feet, which freaks Kirika out.

"Not this black stuff again!" Kirika said in fear before they all started to sink into the Field. "What the heck?!"

As they fully sank into the Terror Field it soon disappeared.

Everyone sighed in the relief that the Terror Dopant was now gone.

"Now they're running away?" Tsubasa said.

"Just after we got all warmed up, too!" Chris said as the light down and as the large Noise was now in thousands of pieces.

"The Noise!" Hibiki said she and the others saw the fragments started to merge and enlarged into several larger Noises.

Tsubasa combines her sword into a broadsword and fired a Blue Flash at several of the fragments destroying some parts of them but they manage to recover and merge again.

"Well this isn't good." W said as he and his friends regroup.

"Its special ability is it's insane rate of replication." Tsubasa said.

"If it keeps going like this the Noise will take over the whole stadium in a matter of minutes, and about 5 blocks of the city." W-Philip concluded.

"All the more reason we can't just leave it be." Chris said.

"_Everyone, can you hear me?"_ Ogawa asked through the girls' communicator. "_The evacuated audience members are still here, outside of the arena. You can't allow this Noise to break loose!"_

"The audience?" Hibiki said as she realizes that her friends from school were still outside. "Everyone…"

"If we attack carelessly, we'll just cause more it to divide and replicate even faster." Tsubasa said.

"What should we do?!" Chris asked in frustration.

"The Zessho…" Hibiki said. "Our Superb Song!"

"Wait, are you planning on using that new move you girls have been working on?" W asked and Hibiki nodded.

"But it's still not finished yet!" Chris reminded her.

"Which is why we need to complete it here and now." Hibiki told her.

"Use destructive power that exceeds their regenerative power to destroy them all at once. That's just like you, Tachibana. It's logical." Tsubasa said with a smile.

"Yeah, even if it sounds risky, this is Hibiki we're talking about." W-Mitsuki said.

"That's indeed true." W-Philip said in agreement.

"Are you serious?" Chris asked before more fragments merge together as they enlarge. "Oh screw it. It's not like there's any other option."

Hibiki grabs hold of Chris' and Tsubasa's hands before she turns to W.

"You might want to take cover." Hibiki told him.

"Got it." W nodded as he moved away from them.

"Let's do this! S2CA Triburst!" Hibiki said before she, Chris, and Tsubasa sings their Zessho.

"_Gatrandis babel ziggurat edenal. Emustolronzen Finé el balal zizzl. Gatrandis babel ziggurat edenal. Emustolronzen Finé el zizzl." _

As they were singing W quickly took cover from behind a nearby wall as he grabs hold of it, and as the girls finished singing they unleashed a strong burst of energy that completely obliterated the large Noise on the center.

"Superb Song!" Tsubasa shouted.

"Combination Arts!" Chris shouted.

"Set Harmonic!" Hibiki shouted as the scar on her chest lights up.

Then the energy turns into a rainbow color light as it completely destroys the rest of the rest of the fragments, and it was so bright that W covered his eyes.

Hibiki gritted her teeth as the pressure of their combined attack was becoming too much to handle.

"Hold out, Tachibana!" Tsubasa told her.

"Just a little more!" Chris told her.

W continue to watch them as their attack still continues to destroy the Noise fragments.

"So that's it, S2CA Triburst…" W-Mitsuki said.

"Yeah, an attack where Hibiki-chan takes their three Zesshos and melds them into one single harmony. It is a power available to her alone, as her Armed Gear is the power of holding hands. But at the same time, she has to shoulder all that immense power and burden all by herself." W-Philip said before he saw that their attack had created an aurora above the stadium. "It would be almost fascinating, if it wasn't so dangerous."

Their attack had now exposed the core body of the large Noise.

"Now!" Tsubasa said.

"Ready..." Hibiki said as some parts of her armor opens up and combined her gauntlets together into her right arm before four fins appeared around it.

Hibiki then channels the energy of the Superb Song into her gauntlet and fist before the gauntlet opens up as the turbine in it spins rapidly before it formed a rainbow ring around it.

Hibiki soon aimed her fist at the large Noise.

"Go!" W shouted.

"Hit it!" Chris shouted.

"This is our…" Hibiki said as she jumps at the Noise and the small jets on her back sends her flying at its head. "Zessho!"

Hibiki slams her fist at the Noise's head before her gauntlet begins to spin around and soon unleashed rainbow colored tornado in front of it as it continues to rise up in the air as it reaches to the sky above as the tornado completely destroyed the Noise.

* * *

The Terror Dopant and the black Symphogear users saw the tornado on top of a nearby building.

"What is that crazy thing?" Kirika asked in shock.

"**My that is certainly an impressive show."** The Terror Dopant said in amazement of their power.

"It's pretty." Shirabe said.

"This monster is also our opponent…" Maria said before she gritted her teeth.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

Nastassja had seen their combined attack as well, and it was exactly what she needed to complete an crucial item that will be the key to her master plan.

"The light of dawn." She said with a smile.

* * *

**(Back with W and his friends)**

After Hibiki had finished her attack she was kneeling on the ground as she was now wearing her civilian clothes. As she was staring at the sky Shirabe's words were still fresh in her mind.

"_You hypocrite!"_

"_You've never known true suffering! I don't want someone like you helping others!"_

W, Tsubasa, and Chris now wearing their civilian clothes as well, runs to Hibiki to check on her.

"Hibiki, are you alright?" W-Mitsuki asked.

"I'm fine…" Hibiki told him and the others as she turned to them, but tears were falling from her eyes before she tried to wipe them away. "Everything is okay."

W grabs hold of her shoulders.

"Hibiki, you know I can tell that you're lying to me. Tell me what's wrong?" W-Mitsuki asked.

"Is...what I'm doing hypocritical?" Hibiki asked, before she cried some more as her unpleasant memories began to flash in her mind. "I know what it means for your heart to ache…"

"Hibiki…" W mutters before she hugs onto her and Hibiki cries on his chest, as Tsubasa and Chris watch in sympathy.

Unknown to our heroes is that, Dr. Ver, holding Solomon's Cane in his hand was watching them in hiding before he made a large grin.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**And there you have it, I hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


	3. Case 3: Those Who Long for the End

**I don't own Kamen Rider W or Symphogear G those belong to the creators. I'm doing this story for fun, not profit.**

**Kamen Rider W: Music of Memory G**

**Case 3: Those Who Long for the End, Those Who Challenge the End**

After the Terror Dopant had helped Maria and her group, the leader of Museum had brought them to an abandoned hospital that was owned by the Sonozaki to be set to be demolished and replaced with a new building.

The Terror Dopant was guiding them in the hallway to show them their temporary residence and while explaining the details of the building.

"**This hospital was set to be demolished a month ago, until I bought it and postponed it off the records of course. Since Dr. Ver was kind enough to inform me that you ladies will be coming soon, I thought it best to prepare. There's a fully stock kitchen, fresh water supply, an independent electricity and gas system, everything you need to make yourselves home as you see fit."** The Terror Dopant explained before he turned to Maria's group.

"Thank you, Ryubee-san. This place will do for now." Nastassja told him.

"**Please, no need for thanks. Anything to help an old friend."** The Terror Dopant stated.

"But don't think this will be a habit." Maria told him.

"**Oh Maria, always the strong headed one. But that is fine, I know that working with me is...troubling. But I promise you, if you're ever in need of assistance both Museum and the Sonozaki family will offer our aid."** The Terror Dopant told her, and Maria turned away from him.

"Don't mind her, Ryubee-san. You know how prideful Maria can be." Nastassja stated.

"**That is fine. In my line of work I'm used to dealing with prideful individuals. But I do hope that you'll keep your girls in line, especially that **_**beast**_ **of yours."** The Terror Dopant said.

"I assure you, it won't be a problem with me." Nastassja told him.

"**We'll see. But anyway, like I said before as long as our agreement stands you'll have the full support of Museum. Until then, I bid you farewell."** The Terror Dopant said as he bowed his head before the Terror Field appeared below as he used it to teleport out of the building.

"You could've at least shown him some proper manners, Maria." Nastassja said as she eyed on the user of the black Gungnir.

"I'm sorry, Mom. But you know I can't stand working with that man, him and his family." Maria said.

Nastassja sighs as she turns to her.

"I know this is hard for you. But we need Ryubee-san's resources if we want to make our plan a reality." Nastassja told her.

"I know that…" Maria said as she brought out a Symphogear pendant that was broken in half. "More than anyone."

* * *

**(Bloody Stream by Coda)**

**(Instrumental)**

Mitsuki and Philip are seen walking together, Mitsuki putting on his hat and Philip closing his book, and they pointed at the screen before the title appears in front of them.

**(Shijima no soko kara…)**

Mitsuki is in his office going through his case files, before Kanade handed him a cup of coffee that he happily accepted.

**(Mezameru sono hashiratachi toki wo koe…)**

Philip was having his usual interesting research moment as he was writing on his whiteboards, before he accidentally wrote on Chris's face as she was walking towards him, Philip flinched before Chris slaps on his face. Then images of their friends and allies appeared one at a time.

**(Shinku no chishio ga…)**

Ryu is seen looking at his Accel Memory before he walks forward.

**(Tachiagaru yuuki wo hikiawaseru!)**

W, Accel, Hibiki, Tsubasa, and Chris are seen surrounded by Noise before they turn to each other and nodded before they charge at the Noise battling against them.

**(Uketsugu ai wo sadame to yobu nara!)**

The mysterious Shroud is seen walking in a dark alley before she turns to the screen showing her white bandage covered face with black sunglasses.

**(Hohoemu me de tsugi no te wo…)**

The Nephilim is in its cage with Ver looking at with an evil grin before the Nephilim roars. Then images of the Kamen Riders and Symphogear users' enemies appear one at a time, before finally showing Ryubee looking above the Gaia Well.

**(Yami wo azamuite setsuna wo kawashite! Yaiba surinuke yatusra no suki wo tsuke!)**

Shirabe wearing her black Symphogear armor fires from her head compartments, then to Kirika swinging her scythe around and finally to Maria wielding her lance as she uses her **HORIZON†SPEAR** attack.

**(Tsuranuita omoi ga mirai wo hiraku!)**

The three black Symphogear users are standing atop a stone pillar looking down upon W, Accel, Hibiki, Tsubasa, and Chris as they get ready for battle. Then an image of a younger Maria reaching out to her sister Serena appears, and then shows the present day Maria looking at Airgetlám in sadness before a teardrop falls from her eye and onto the pendent.

**(Like a Bloody Storm atsuku Like a Bloody Stone! Ketsumyaku ni kizamareta innen ni…)**

W in his Cyclone-Joker Form is seen doing some kicks and punches as he was spinning around, and changes into his Heat-Metal swinging his Metal Shaft around, and soon changes to his Luna-Trigger firing with his Trigger Magnum, and changes to his Fang-Joker attacking with his Arm Saber, and the final spin shows W in a new and unknown form.

**(Ukiagaru kienai hokori no kizuna nigirishimete!)**

Now both Kamen Riders and Symphogear users alike are seen standing side by side as the Nephilim in its final form looking down at them, as the floating city the Frontier raises to the moon.

* * *

In the computer room of the abandoned hospital, Nastassja was reviewing the footage of Hibiki's, Tsubasa's, and Chris' S2CA Triburst.

'_By resonating with another's Zessho, not only does Tachibana Hibiki amplify its power, she reduces the stress that occurs between wielder and relic. The Sakurai Theory says that the Zessho unique properties are an extension of the Armed Gear the wielder is holding, but Tachibana Hibiki's Zessho is clearly intended to be used when holding another's hands. This is the biggest reason that the wielders were able to survive, even though the Zessho is capable of crippling the user after being used. The trio of Superb Songs created an explosive growth in phonic gain, which awakened the Nephlim, the giant that fell from the heavens.'_ Nastassja said in her mind as she brought out an image of a white stone with a red eye in the center of it before the word 'Incubated' appeared in front of it.

Then it changed to a large black monster with red glowing markings around its body, it was trapped in a cage as it was growling.

'_The heartbeat of awakening…'_ Nastassja thought as she stared at the creature.

* * *

In the 2nd Division HQ Genjuro and the others were still reviewing the footage of the Black Symphogear users.

"It's been a week since their declaration of war at the concert hall." Sakuya said.

"Yes...It's been a week, with nothing happening." Genjuro said.

"Government sources tell me there have been no shows of force from a terrorist group calling itself Finé, or, indeed, any negotiations at all.

"In other words, we have no idea in the slightest what they want." Genjuro said.

"At first glance, that flashy performance appears only to be intended to let the world know they exist. Thanks to that, 2nd Division was able to respond quickly, but…" Sakuya said.

"If they have some grand plot, this is a strange way to go about it. It might be that's exactly what they intended." Genjuro said.

They soon received a transmission from Ogawa.

"_Commander Kazanari."_ Ogawa said.

* * *

"_Ogawa? What's going on there?"_ Genjuro asked.

Ogawa is seen in a Yakuza hideout as several members were pointing their guns at Ogawa, as he was holding an injured yakuza with his arm around his neck as he had his communicator on his ear.

"I've been tracing the trailer we found abandoned near the concert hall." Ogawa explains as one Yakuza was walking towards with a knife in his hand.

* * *

"_Get him!"_ He shouted and the sounds of a battle was heard through the transmission and they were no match against Ogawa as he continued to give his report.

"_I tracked it back to a construction company, whose books showed large purchases of medical equipment, pharmaceuticals, and measuring devices from a fictional company."_ Ogawa told them.

"Medical devices?" Genjuro said as he held his chin.

* * *

Ogawa was standing in front of a vault as he opened it and checked the files that were inside, as the remaining Yakuza members that were still standing fall to the floor one at a time.

"It would've been about two months ago. The people here were using it as a form of money laundering, but...don't these records interest you?" Ogawa asked.

* * *

Genjuro hummed in thought.

"Sounds like it'll be worth pursuing.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

It was another day of school for the Symphogear users and their friends as they were now inside of the new Lydian Academy building.

In Hibiki's class, while everyone else was paying attention to the teacher, Hibiki was in a daze as she was staring through the window as she was still in deep thought of the black Symphogear users and Shirabe's words to her.

'_There are two Gungnir Symphogears...Then it makes sense that we'd both have our own reasons to fight.'_ Hibiki thought before she remembered that time where she and Shirabe exchange words to each other.

"_I just want to help people in trouble! That's why…"_

"_That's what I mean by hypocrisy."_

Hibiki sighs as she looks down and Miku notices that as she turns to her.

'_The reason I fight...I'm not lying to myself…'_ Hibiki thought.

"Hibiki! Hibiki!" Miku quietly calls out as their teacher walks towards their desk before she walks in front of them as she is looking at Hibiki.

"Tachibana-san, is something bothering you?" She asked.

"Yeah, something very important…" Hibiki mutters.

"It's fall, right? I'm sure you have many things going on. Things more important than my class, for example." She said which snapped Hibiki out of her slumb as she turned to her.

"Huh?" Hibiki said.

"We've moved to this new building, and we have a festival coming up in three days. Enjoying is enjoying a new life, in a new environment. And you haven't changed a bit. You're always...Always, always, always, always…" She said and Hibiki soon stood up.

"B-But, Sensei, I may not be the most attentive person, but I actually have dear friends that want me not to change." Hibiki stated which only enrages her teacher as she gritted her teeth and growls before she…

"Tachibana-san!" The teacher exclaimed loudly which made Hibiki flinch as she closed her eyes.

"Baka." Miku sighs.

* * *

**(Meanwhile with Mitsuki)**

Mitsuki was doing some paperwork for a case he just finished before he heard the door opening and saw Kanade entering the Agency.

"Hey, Mitsuki." Kanade greeted him.

"Hey, Kanade." Mitsuki greeted her back. "How are Hibiki and the others?"

"Well...they're doing better." Kanade said as she rubs the back of her head.

"I see...Has there been any word of Maria and her little group?" Mitsuki asked.

"No word yet. But the old man is still looking for them, but I doubt they'll be in hiding for long." Kanade said.

"With you on that." Mitsuki said in agreement.

"Anyway, what's wrong with Philip?" Kanade asked as she and Mitsuki turned to the bookworm, who was laying on the bed with one of his hands on his face with a CD of Maria's on his chest as he held it there.

"Oh...Well he's still a little upset about Maria being evil." Mitsuki told her.

"Oh, I see." Kanade nodded in understanding.

"I'm not upset…" Philip stated. "Not in the slightest. I'm just sad...angry, confused, and heart broken...Oh Maria-san why?! Why do you have to break my heart like this?! Why?!"

Mitsuki and Kanade sweatdrop before she notices something on Mitsuki's desk, and it was a new Memory Gadget before she picks it up along with the Giji Memory.

It was colored green and black, and resembles a round speaker with two lights that resembles eyes, and the Giji Memory is the one with a frog on it.

"Hey, is this one of the new Gadgets that Philip was working on?" Kanade asked.

"Yeah, it is." Mitsuki said.

"Cool. What does it do?" Kanade asked as he inserted the Giji Memory into the Gadget, and it transformed into a frog as it jumped out of her hand and onto Mitsuki's desk.

"Hey, is this one of the new Gadgets that Philip was working on?" The Memory Gadget said in Kanade's voice, which surprised her.

"Yeah, it is." It said in Mitsuki's voice this time.

"Cool. What does it do?" It speaks again in Kanade's voice.

"And there's your answer." Mitsuki said as he walked to Kanade's side.  
"Philip calls it the Frog Pod. Basically it acts like a sound recording, and can modulate the sound to be anyone's voice."

"Wow, that's pretty cool." Kanade said before the Frog Pod jumped into her hands. "So did you work on that other Gadget yet?"

"Yeah, about that…" Mitsuki said as he rubs the back of his head.

"I'm sorry to say, but no." Philip told her and Kanade and Mitsuki turned to him. "I just lost the effort to do anything after the whole Maria-san incident."

Philip turns to his side to avoid eye contact from Mitsuki and Kanade, who sweat drop by Philip's heartbreak.

"Is he going to be alright?" Kanade asked quietly.

"Don't worry, it will be fine. I'm sure he'll get over his heartbreak in no time. Hopefully." Mitsuki said as he wasn't sure himself.

"Hopefully...Yeah, that's reassuring." Kanade said as she turned to Philip.

* * *

Shirabe and Kirika were taking a shower together as Kirika was talking to her friend and partner.

"And what I couldn't believe is that they just poured it on the rice! Isn't that weird? And then…" Kirika said as she turned to Shirabe, and noticed that she was in deep thought.

"Are you still thinking about her?" Kirika asked before they remembered Hibiki's words when they first met.

"_If we talk, we can understand each other! We don't have to…"_

"I refuse to accept that someone who bears no burdens is a hero that saved humanity." Shirabe said.

"Yeah." Kirika said in agreement. "If there's something you really have to do, you have to bear that burden, even if you know it's wrong…"

Kirika said as she turned off her shower head, while Shirabe punched the wall in anger.

"If she's supposed to save people, then why?" Shirabe said, and Kirika then grabs hold of her hand and interlocks her fingers with Shirabe's and soon holds onto each other's hands.

Maria then walks into the shower room as she walks underneath one of the shower heads before she turns it on to wash off.

"Even so, we must get along with our own sense of what is right. We have no time left for turning back or hesitating." Maria told them.

"Maria…" Shirabe said before they heard the alarm going off.

Then several doors in the hallway begins to close up one at a time. The one responsible for that and the alarms was Nastassja as she pressed a button to lock the observation floor.

Then a screen appeared showing the monster in the cage had broken out of its cage as it was devouring something.

'_That is a starvation impulse, spoken of in legend, that will cause it to eat even its own kind...Controlling the Nephilim is beyond human control.'_ Nastassja thought.

"Please don't think of them as an ancient civilization's legacy, beyond our power to control." Said Dr. Ver as he walks out of the shadows as he heads to Nastassja's side.

"Dr. Ver…" Nastassja greeted the young scientist.

"Even if they are beyond human power to control, if they can be controlled by a hero, isn't that enough?" Dr. Ver asked.

Soon the black Symphogear users fully clothed ran into the room after they heard that alarm.

"Mom! What was that alarm?" Maria asked before she saw Dr. Ver in the room before her and Nastassja turned to them.

"The next flower is still a bud, and must be treated carefully." Dr. Ver told them.

"You were worried about me, huh? But it's okay. The Nephilim was thrashing about, that's all. I lowered the bulkheads and fed it. It should calm itself soon." Nastassja assured them before they felt a shake in the room they were in.

"Mom…" Maria said, not sounding convinced by that.

"The appropriate steps have been taken. It's fine." Nastassja told her.

"More importantly, isn't it time for your inspection?" Dr. Ver asked.

"Frontier is this plan's other critical aspect. I cannot miss the inspection before it's activated, but…" Nastassja said.

"Don't worry about this. While you're gone, I'll get the Nephilim some more food." Dr. Ver said with a smile.

"Very well. I'll have Shirabe and Kirika guard you." Nastassja said.

"I'm not planning on any fights, so I'll be fine. Wouldn't it be better to focus our forces on your side?" Dr. Ver asked.

"Understood. I'll return at the appointed time. Please take care of the rest." She told him before she and the black Symphogear users leave the room as Ver watches them leave.

As they were now gone, Ver then developed a twisted and sinister smile on his face.

'_Now, will my prey come for the bait I've laid?'_ Dr. Ver thought.

* * *

**(Later)**

It was now after school for Lydian Academy as the bell began to ring.

Tsubasa is seen walking down the hallway carrying a bag of supplies in her arms.

But Tsubasa then stops in the hallway and looks at her hand, as she remembers her encounter with the Terror Dopant and the fear of being in his presence. Tsubasa clenches her hand into a fist before she remembers Philip told her and the others about that Dopant.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Shortly after the Terror Dopant and the black Symphogear users had got away. They soon regroup with Philip, and head back to the Narumi Detective Agency to discuss the said Dopant, and after the others had told the bookworm of what they felt just being near him, he figured out what sort of ability he has._

"_Fear?" Tsubasa asked after he said that._

"_From what you and the others had told me, this Dopant's ability must be to increase one's fear in being in his presence. Not only that, he must have total mastery of his Gaia Memory if he was able to project that field of energy around us." Philip said._

_(End of flashback)_

* * *

Tsubasa slams her fist onto the wall, in frustration over her weakness against the Terror Dopant. She fought against Noise, Dopants, and evil Kamen Riders from another dimension, but that one Dopant was able to strike true fear into her.

Tsubasa then took a deep breath and breathed out to help calm herself as she had other matters to attend to as she walked to her classroom.

Meanwhile a familiar white hair girl is running in the hallway before she turns and bumps into Tsubasa as they fall to the floor together as the bag Tsubasa was carrying fell out of her arms and the items inside fell out of it.

"I can't say I approve of failure to pay attention when running in the hallways…" Tsubasa said before she turned to the girl who runned into her, and it was Chris wearing the Lydian Academy uniform.

"Ow!" Chris mutters.

Tsubasa soon stands as she picks up the bag she was carrying as she stares at Chris.

"Yukine? What's the hurry?" Tsubasa asked before Chris quickly stood up.

"They...They're chasing me. They're almost here!" Chris told her before she heard footsteps which made her hide behind a wall.

"Nani?" Tsubasa said before she looked and saw the people who were chasing Chris were three other students. "I don't see anyone suspicious."

"Okay…Guess I lost them." Chris said before she sighs relief.

"Who are 'they'?" Tsubasa asked.

"The people in my class, who keep trying to get me involved in this school stuff." Chris said, and Tsubasa smiles at her.

"Yukine-san!" One of Chris' classmates called out as she and the other two looked for her..

"Jeez, where did she go?"

"Those weird Finé guys are running around. We don't have time…" Chris said before she noticed that Tsubasa was picking up the things that fell out of the bag in her arm. "What are you doing?"

"Just what it looks like. Preparing for that 'school stuff' you're about to be involved in." Tsubasa told her as she stood up.

And it wasn't just her, mostly the other students of Lydian Academy were preparing for their annual festival as they made signs and prepared their booths. The name of their festival is, Fall Cherry Blossom Fair.

"I guess I'll have you help me, as well, Yukine." Tsubasa said.

"Why?" Chris asked.

"When you head back, they'll make you do it, anyway. So you can help me a little, right?" Tsubasa asked.

Chris blinks before she grits her teeth.

They soon arrived at Tsubasa's classroom, where she and Chris were making paper flowers and rings with the supplies the blue-haired idol was carrying.

"You still aren't used to this lifestyle?" Tsubasa asked.

"I don't want to hear it from someone who isn't used to it at all." Chris said.

"But wasn't Philip the one who convinced you to do this?" Tsubasa asks, and Chris flinches before she grumbles as she remembers why she went to this school in the first place.

* * *

_(Flashback months ago)_

_After the Kadingir incident, Mitsuki and Philip offered Chris to stay with them at the Narumi Detective Agency until she can find her own place, and she gratefully accepted._

_After a few weeks Genjuro arrived to give Chris an offer to go to Lydian._

_"Huh? Me, go to Lydian?" Chris asked._

_"That's right. I figured it will be the perfect place for you, especially since you'll be with Hibiki-kun and the others will be there." Genjuro said._

_"Forget it! Besides why should I?" Chris said as she folded her arms and turned away from him._

_Genjuro sighed as he placed his hand on his head._

_"Oh come on, Chris-chan, don't be like that. I agree with Genjuro-san about this. This might be the perfect chance for you to enjoy a normal school life and to make more friends your age." Philip told her._

_"Philip's right, and besides you can't exactly spend everyday here." Mitsuki told her._

_"Still no." Chris told them._

_Chris then notices that Philip was grabbing hold of her hand, which causes her to blush._

_"Chris-chan, come on, don't be stubborn about this. At least try out and see if it suits you. Please, for me." Philip requested._

_Chris thinks about as she averted eye contact with Philip, before she sighs in defeat._

_"Alright...I'll do it…" Chris said and Philip smiled to hear that._

_"Now that's what I wanted to hear." Philip said._

_(End of flashback)_

* * *

"S-S-Shut up! What would you know anyway?" Chris mutters as she averted eye contact.

"That's true." Tsubasa said with a smile. "But you know, Yukine…"

"Oh, Tsubasa-san! There you are." Tsubasa and Chris looked and saw her classmates by the door. "You went to get supplies and didn't return, so everyone's been looking for you."

"But I guess we shouldn't have worried." One of them stated as she and the others walked towards Tsubasa and Chris. "You have a cute underclassman with you."

"I thought you'd all gone home already." Tsubasa said.

"Well, you seem to think it's your fault that preparations for the school fair are behind."

"So we want to help!"

"You want to help?" Tsubasa repeated while Chris had a sly smile before she turned to her.

"Hey, you're pretty popular!" Chris said with a teasing tone.

Then Tsubasa's classmates helped her and Chris out of making the paper flowers and rings.

"But it's true that you used to be a little tough to approach…"

"That's right. 'The solitary diva' sounds cool, but…"

"But at first, it seemed like you were part of a different world."

"Well, she's a celebrity and a top artist."

"But you know…"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"When we actually talked to you, we realized you're just like us!"

"Everyone…" Tsubasa said as she felt a little humble to hear that.

"Especially lately."

Tsubasa smiles before Chris turns to her.

"Heh, you're getting along well!" Chris said as she turned away from her and leaned on her hand.

"I'm sorry. Did that upset you?" Tsubasa asked in worry.

"Who knows." Chris said before she remembers how Philip helped her open up to their friends, how he helped her in picking out her school supplies, and the smile he gave her after she showed him wearing her uniform. "But maybe I should try a little harder, too…"

Tsubasa smiles at her.

"I see." Tsubasa said.

"Let's do a little more work, okay?"

"Right, let's finish this up!" She said as they continue to make their paper decorations.

* * *

**(Later at night)**

It was now midnight in the city of Fuuto. Mitsuki, Philip, and their friends had gotten a call from Genjuro saying he found a possible lead of the black Symphogear users' and their allies' base of operations.

They soon arrived at the abandoned hospital with Mitsuki as W, as he, Hibiki, Tsubasa, and Chris were hiding behind a wall as Genjuro was giving them a rundown of their plan.

"_Listen, be ready to end this tonight!"_ Genjuro told them through Tsubasa's communicator.

"_I'm sorry to make you come out this late on a school night."_ Ogawa told them.

"Don't worry about it. As protectors, this is our job." Tsubasa told him.

"I can't believe they were hiding just outside town…" Hibiki said.

"Yeah, they even gave me the slip. Even though this city's my garden." W-Mitsuki said.

"But this is the perfect hiding spot…" W-Philip sighed. "This hospital was shut down a long time ago, and it was soon bought by a major company or something…"

"_Philip's right, and it looks like they've been bringing in supplies, bit by bit, for the past two months. But I hate to say that, at the moment, that's all the information we have."_

"I have a gut feeling that Museum must have been the ones that gave this place to them." W-Mitsuki said.

"Agreed…" W-Philip said.

"If they won't come out of their hole, we'll just have to drag them out!" Chris said before they runned into the abandoned hospital.

* * *

**(At 2nd Division HQ)**

Genjuro and the other members of the 2nd Division were monitoring W and the three Symphogear users as they entered the building.

"The Symphogear-wielders and Kamen Rider are heading inside the building." Aoi said.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

As W and the three Symphogear users were running through the hallway, Dr. Ver was watching them through the security cameras.

"Let's give them a warm welcome." He said before he pressed a button on his keyboard.

* * *

As he was running with his friends, W-Philip sighs as he doesn't want to be here.

'_Mitsuki, do I really have to be here?'_ W-Philip asked.

'_Yes. Philip, I know you're still heartbroken about the whole Maria thing, but you need to snap out of it and get your head in the game.'_ W-Mitsuki told him.

'_Well technically I'm in your _head_. But alright, it's not like I have anything better to do.'_ W-Philip said as he sighs.

W and the three Symphogear users stopped running as they saw red gas shooting out of the vents. They manage to keep a safe distance from the gas in case it was harmful.

"It sure feels like an abandoned hospital, doesn't it?" Hibiki asked.

"Yeah, this is almost like a horror movie." W-Mitsuki nodded in agreement.

"What, are you two scared?" Chris asked.

"Oh please. A Hardboiled guy like me doesn't know the meaning of fear." W-Mitsuki said.

"That isn't it!" Hibiki said as she turned to her. "The air just feels heavy…"

"They're coming after us surprisingly quickly." Tsubasa said before she saw several Noises marching towards them.

"_Killiter Ichaival tron."_ Chris sings as she changes into her Symphogear armor and ends with a finger pistol. "Bang!"

Then the waves of her armor affected the Noises as they changed color.

Chris soon brings out her crossbows as they transform into gatling guns as she sings.

**(Cue: Bye-Bye Lullaby)**

Chris soon fired her guns at the Noise destroying them.

**BILLION MAIDEN**

Tsubasa and Hibiki changed into their armor as they and W jumped to her side.

As the survivor Noise was still heading towards several more had started to appear behind them in a green light.

"Did you girls see that?" W-Mitsuki asked as he saw that light and Hibiki nodded.

"I knew it. These Noise…" Hibiki said.

"Yeah, they're being controlled." Tsubasa said.

"By Solomon's Cane, no doubt." W-Philip said before they all charged at the Noise.

"Tachibana, cover Yukine! Make sure they don't get near her!" Tsubasa told her.

"Right!" Hibiki said as she jumped ahead.

Chris changes her gun back into crossbows as she fires at the Noise around, Tsubasa slashes them with her sword, W kicks and punches the Noise around them, while Hibiki lands an enhanced punch on one Noise in front of her.

Chris fired over hundreds of energy arrows at the Noise destroying them, but to her shock the Noise she shot begins to self-regenerate as they slowly stand back up.

Hibiki punches at one of them, and while that Noise stumbles back it soon stops as it heals itself which was much to their shock.

Tsubasa soon enlarges her sword and sends her Azure Flash at them.

**Azure Flash**

The attack destroyed three Noises but they quickly regenerated themselves, much to the sword-wielder's shock.

"What the hell?" W-Mitsuki gasped in shock at what he was seeing before he kicked at one Noise that was behind him. "Philip, something is wrong here."

"Agreed. Normally the girls would take the Noise out no problem. Just what is going on?" W-Philip said in worry before he punched at one Noise that was going to attack him.

A few of the Noises dash towards Hibiki to attack, and Hibiki punches them down before she jumps to Chris' back, but the moment she lands she begins to pant.

Tsubasa and Chris were panting as well as the Noise began to surround them.

**(End of song)**

"Why is this so hard?" Chris said.

"Our Gear output is dropping!" Tsubasa said in realization.

"What but how?" W-Mitsuki said.

W-Philip then realizes something before he looks at the red gas that was still in the hallway.

"Of course! Girls it's the gas, it's somehow weakening you! Don't breathe it in!" W-Philip told them.

"What?" Tsubasa said before she dodges an attack from a Noise.

"That's a little easier said than done." Chris said as she fired at a few Noise.

"Just get behind me!" W said as he runs in front of his friends as he removes his Gaia Memories and brings out his Luna and Trigger Memories.

**LUNA**

**TRIGGER**

W then inserted the Gaia Memories into his Driver.

**LUNA-TRIGGER**

W changed into his Luna-Trigger form as he pulled out his Trigger Magnum and soon inserted his Trigger Memory into the Maximum Drive slot on his gun.

**TRIGGER: MAXIMUM DRIVE**

W pointed his Magnum at the Noise as it charged with energy.

"**Trigger Full Burst!"** W said as he fired several energy bullets at the rest of the Noise destroying them.

W twirled his Magnum around before he pointed it upward.

"Thanks, you two." Hibiki said and W turned to her.

"No problem. What would you do without us." W said.

Hibiki then noticed something heading towards them as it was going to attack W from behind.

"Look out!" Hibiki said as she runs and punches the creature away as it lands on the ceiling.

It was the monster that Ver and Nastassja called the Nephilim.

Then the Nephilim jumps at them, and Tsubasa slashes it with her sword and the monster is sent flying backwards before it falls on the floor but Tsubasa's sword has bounced off of its body.

"We hit that thing with an Armed Gear!" Chris said.

"Why isn't the carbon shattering?" Tsubasa said as the Nephilim slowly stood back up.

"Is it not a Noise?" Hibiki said.

"That does seem like the most possible answer." W-Philp said as he pointed his Magnum at the Nephilim.

"Then what is that monster?" Chris asked.

They then heard clapping from afar, they looked and saw that it was Dr. Ver who was clapping and the three Symphogear users gasped as they saw his face.

"Dr. Ver?" Chris said.

"Ver?" W-Philip repeated.

"So that's him?" W-Mitsuki said.

Then the Nephilim walks into a small cage before it closes.

"You're smarter than I thought." Dr. Ver said.

"But you disappeared during the attack on the Iwakuni base!" Hibiki said.

"Then all the Noise attacking…" Chris said as she realized what was going on here.

"I see now, so you were the one who was controlling them." W said.

"Guilty as charged. To tell the truth, it was a simple trick. When you last saw me, the Staff of Solomon wasn't even in the case. It was hidden inside of my coat." Dr. Ver told them with a smile.

"Then you controlled the Noise and pretended that they were attacking you, so you could steal the Staff of Solomon?" Tsubasa said in realization.

Then Dr. Ver brought out and showed the Staff in his hand.

"This staff is the only thing capable of summoning the Noise from the Treasury of Babylona and controlling them." Ver said as he uses the Staff to summon a few more Noises.

The Nephilim begins to growl in its cage.

"And I am the only one who is fit to wield it. Don't you think?" Dr. Ver asked as his eyes widened.

Chris gritted her teeth. "Hell, no!"

Dr. Ver then commanded the Noise to slowly march towards them.

Chris soon brings out her small missiles but the moment she did that she felt her output getting weaker, but still fired her missiles at the Noise, but doing that weakens Chris again as she screams in pain.

"Chris-chan!" W-Philip said in worry before the missiles exploded in the hallway and it destroyed most of the building they were in.

* * *

In the 2nd Division HQ, Genjuro and the others saw that Hibiki's, Tsubasa's, and Chris' Gear output was dropping again.

"Compatibility values are dropping, and the Gear-backfire is devouring the wielders!" Aoi said.

* * *

The Noise had protected Dr. Ver from the explosion as they formed a ball around them before they turned to ash. W and his friends walked out of the building with the dual-theme Rider was carrying Chris with her arm on his shoulders.

"Damn it...Why am I the one who's taking damage?" Chris said.

"Chris-chan, you can't overexert yourself like that." W-Philip told her.

'_If we use our powerful attacks in this situation, the backfire could kill us in the worst case.'_ Tsubasa thought.

They then saw a flying-type Noise leaving the area while carrying the Nephilim with it.

"The Noise is taking that cage away?!" Hibiki said.

"Guess whatever that thing is must be important enough that, Ver, can't risk it falling into enemy hands." W-Mitsuki concluded.

'_Now that I'm not carrying so much, I'd love to get some more data…'_ Ver thought as he turns to W and the Symphogear users, and Hibiki does her combat stance as W gently places Chris on the ground to rest.

Dr. Ver smirks before he raises his hands to surrender.

"Tachibana, capture him! And take care of Yukine!" Tsubasa said as she turned to W. "W…"

"No need to say it. I'm already on it." W said as he brought out his Stag Phone to call for his RevolGarry, and it soon appeared as it drove and stopped by to them.

Then the Garry opens up as it changes the HardBoilder to the HardTurbuler, and soon W and Tsubasa get on and they fly into the air and chase after the Noise.

* * *

**(Cue: Gekko No Tsurugi)**

W and Tsubasa continue to chase after the escaping Noise and Nephilim, as they head to the ocean.

"So they're escaping to the sea. Get any ideas, Tsubasa?" W-Mitsuki asked.

"Just one. Just get me close to it, and I'll slash the Noise while you get the cage." Tsubasa told him.

"Can you even make it in your condition?" W-Philip asked, and Tsubasa smirks.

"Please, don't insult me." Tsubasa told him.

"Alright, you pop the balloon, we'll grab the prize." W said as he twisted the handles on his bike to drive faster to the Noise.

When they close enough Tsubasa jumps at the Noise and manages to slash on the flying-type Noise destroying as the cage falls to the ocean below.

"You're mine!" W said as he uses his Luna arm to stretch out to grab the cage, and just when his arm was inches away…

**(End of song)**

A black spear was hurling at him and hit him sending off of his bike and falling to the ocean below.

"W!" Tsubasa said in worry before the same spear hit her as well, sending her to the ocean.

Then the tip of that very spear levitates above the ocean while W and Tsubasa falls into it.

"Tsubasa-san? Mitsuki? Philip-kun?" Hibiki said in worry as she, Chris, and Dr. Ver had arrived as they were now standing on top of a bridge under construction as she was holding Ver's arm on his back to restrain him.

They then saw Maria wearing her black Symphogear armor landing on top of her spear before she caught the cage as it was heading towards her.

"That's…" Chris said as the sun began to rise behind Maria.

"Right on time, Finé." Dr. Ver said which surprised both Hibiki and Chris.

"Finé?" Chris said.

"The name which signifies the end is the symbol of our organization, and also her second name." Dr. Ver told them.

"No way...Then she's…" Hibiki mutters in realization of who Maria actually is.

"The newly awakened second coming of Finé!" Ver declared to them.

Maria lifts up her head to face her enemies.

* * *

**To Be Continued…The DJ Wakana Disaster**

**And there you have it, I hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


	4. Case 4: The DJ Wakana Disaster

**I don't own Kamen Rider W or Symphogear G those belong to the creators. I'm doing this story for fun, not profit.**

**Kamen Rider W: Music of Memory G**

**Case 4: The DJ Wakana Disaster**

Unknown to W, the Symphogear users, and their enemies, the Terror, Taboo, and Nasca Dopants were watching from afar as Maria was facing Hibiki and Chris.

"**So that's the famous Maria Cadenzavna Eve that I've heard about."** Nasca said.

"**And you said that she's the current inheritor of ****Finé's soul, right, Otou-sama?"** Taboo asked her father the Terror Dopant.

"**Indeed."** The Terror Dopant nodded. "**Or so they told me. But I remain unconvinced until I'm shown otherwise."**

Taboo and Nasca hummed in understanding, knowing that their father isn't one who is easily fooled by anyone.

The Terror Dopant had his eyes set on Maria.

'_Now then Maria, show me the strength of your resolve to see this goal of yours to the end.'_ The Terror Dopant said in his head.

* * *

**(Bloody Stream by Coda)**

**(Instrumental)**

Mitsuki and Philip are seen walking together, Mitsuki putting on his hat and Philip closing his book, and they pointed at the screen before the title appears in front of them.

**(Shijima no soko kara…)**

Mitsuki is in his office going through his case files, before Kanade handed him a cup of coffee that he happily accepted.

**(Mezameru sono hashiratachi toki wo koe…)**

Philip was having his usual interesting research moment as he was writing on his whiteboards, before he accidentally wrote on Chris's face as she was walking towards him, Philip flinched before Chris slaps on his face. Then images of their friends and allies appeared one at a time.

**(Shinku no chishio ga…)**

Ryu is seen looking at his Accel Memory before he walks forward.

**(Tachiagaru yuuki wo hikiawaseru!)**

W, Accel, Hibiki, Tsubasa, and Chris are seen surrounded by Noise before they turn to each other and nodded before they charge at the Noise battling against them.

**(Uketsugu ai wo sadame to yobu nara!)**

The mysterious Shroud is seen walking in a dark alley before she turns to the screen showing her white bandage covered face with black sunglasses.

**(Hohoemu me de tsugi no te wo…)**

The Nephilim is in its cage with Ver looking at with an evil grin before the Nephilim roars. Then images of the Kamen Riders and Symphogear users' enemies appear one at a time, before finally showing Ryubee looking above the Gaia Well.

**(Yami wo azamuite setsuna wo kawashite! Yaiba surinuke yatusra no suki wo tsuke!)**

Shirabe wearing her black Symphogear armor fires from her head compartments, then to Kirika swinging her scythe around and finally to Maria wielding her lance as she uses her **HORIZON†SPEAR** attack.

**(Tsuranuita omoi ga mirai wo hiraku!)**

The three black Symphogear users are standing atop a stone pillar looking down upon W, Accel, Hibiki, Tsubasa, and Chris as they get ready for battle. Then an image of a younger Maria reaching out to her sister Serena appears, and then shows the present day Maria looking at Airgetlám in sadness before a teardrop falls from her eye and onto the pendent.

**(Like a Bloody Storm atsuku Like a Bloody Stone! Ketsumyaku ni kizamareta innen ni…)**

W in his Cyclone-Joker Form is seen doing some kicks and punches as he was spinning around, and changes into his Heat-Metal swinging his Metal Shaft around, and soon changes to his Luna-Trigger firing with his Trigger Magnum, and changes to his Fang-Joker attacking with his Arm Saber, and the final spin shows W in a new and unknown form.

**(Ukiagaru kienai hokori no kizuna nigirishimete!)**

Now both Kamen Riders and Symphogear users alike are seen standing side by side as the Nephilim in its final form looking down at them, as the floating city the Frontier raises to the moon.

* * *

In the 2nd Division HQ, Genjuro and the others had overheard Ver's words as they were watching what was happening through their monitors.

"In other words, the name 'Finé' doesn't come from the fact that they are heretical technology." Aoi said.

"Finé has revived, and is leading their organization." Sakuya said.

"Once again, a ghost of the precursor civilization stands against those of us who live today?" Genjuro said as he was looking down before he looked back up at Maria. "We must fight once more, Ryouko?"

* * *

After they had fallen, W and Tsubasa had managed to quickly recover as they managed to surface with their heads out of the water as they faced Maria.

The beast known as Nephilim is seen trying to chew out of the cage it was in, as Maria still calmly holds it in her hand.

"No way...Because Ryouko-san was…" Hibiki mutters in shock as she remembers Ryouko's last words to her.

"_Then continue believing the song in your heart."_

"Reincarnation." Dr. Ver said.

"A system of rebirth, which uses those who bear Finé's mark within their genes, as a vessel, to exist in an eternal moment!" Chris said.

"No…" Hibiki said. "Then Maria-san, the artist…"

"Well...That is something I would like to know myself." Dr. Ver said.

'_I was lucky to be able to defend the Nephilim...But I am unsure of the appropriate next move for this board.'_ Maria thought.

Tsubasa soon jumps out of the water and uses the jet repulsion of the blades on her feet to hover above it as she charges at Maria to slash her with her sword and Maria dodgdes it as Tsubasa passes by to her, before the black Symphogear user turns to Tsubasa and the blue-haired Symphogear user did the same as they faced each other.

"Don't underestimate me!" Tsubasa said as her sword enlarged and then threw her Azure Flash attack at Maria.

**Azure Flash**

Maria then uses her cape to protect herself from Tsubasa's flash as it bounces off of it.

"I'm doing no such thing!" Maria told her.

Tsubasa clicks her tongue before she swings her sword down at Maria, but the black Symphogear user deflected her attack and smacks her away using only her cape.

Tsubasa was sent flying and was about to fall to the ocean again, but then suddenly a giant submarine submerges out of the water with W standing on top of it as he catches Tsubasa. The Submarine they were standing on was 2nd Division's new mobile HQ.

"Are you alright?" W asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for the catch." Tsubasa said.

Maria smiles before she throws the caged Nephilim up in the air before it suddenly vanishes.

"What the…?" W said as he and Tsubasa were surprised to see that, before they saw Maria jumping and landing in front of them.

Maria raises her hand to call her spear as it flies to her hand as she catches it.

**(Cue: Resso Gungnir)**

"This won't be like last time!" Maria said before she jumps at them.

W fired at Maria but she deflected his shots with her spear as she was about to slash him, but Tsubasa jumped in front of Maria to deflect her attacks but she and W were forced to jump back as Maria landed on the submarine.

Maria spins her spear above her, as W removes his Trigger and Luna Memories and brings out his Heat and Metal Memories.

**HEAT**

**METAL**

W inserts his Gaia Memories into his Driver.

**HEAT-METAL**

W changes into his Heat-Metal form as he pulls out his Metal Shaft before he and Tsubasa charge at Maria to attack her.

Maria soon begins to sing as she attacks W and Tsubasa with her cape, and the two dodges her attack, Tsubasa attacks at Maria first but the user of the black Gungnir deflected her attack using her cape and attacks with her spear and Tsubasa blocks it but was forced back.

Maria then saw W attacking her with his Shaft, and Maria parries the dual-theme Rider's attacks with her spear several times before their next clashed brought both of their weapons a lock, and W uses that chance to punch at her with his Heat fist but Maria blocks his punch with her cape before she pushes W's Shaft away and slashes him with her spear and W blocks her attack using his Metal arm but was forced to stumble back beside Tsubasa.

Maria then raises her spear up in the air and her cape begins to spin around her to form a spinning drill-shape top.

"Seriously? Is there anything that cape can't do?" W-Mitsuki asked.

Maria then moves to W and Tsubasa. W and Tsubasa turns at each other before they nodded, Tsubasa jumps above Maria to attack from above and W charges at Maria to attack her to the side, but Maria opens her cape up as she stabs at Tsubasa who manage to parried her attack in time as she lands on the floor.

Maria then deflected W's attack with her spear before she kicked the Rider away to Tsubasa.

Maria then uses her cape to attack both W and Tsubasa several times, and they manage to dodge her attacks, before Maria stops her attacks as Tsubasa panting as the effects of the red gas was still in effect, and W notices that as he was looking at her.

'_This isn't good, Tsubasa won't be able to keep this up for much longer.'_ W-Mitsuki thought in worry.

'_Yeah, and it's not just her either.'_ W-Philip thought as he looked at the surface of the submarine and saw the damages it was taking from Maria's attacks. '_Pretty sure this sub will give out before Tsu-chan does.'_

* * *

**(Inside the submarine)**

Alarms were ringing throughout the mobile base of the 2nd Division, as Aoi and Sakuya were running a diagnostic of the damages the submarine was taking.

"Damage report." Aoi said.

"Hull damaged. At this rate, we won't be able to submerge." Sakuya said, and Genjuro gritted his teeth.

"Tsubasa! You and W have to get Maria off the boat!" Genjuro told Tsubasa through her communicator.

* * *

**(Back outside)**

After Tsubasa had heard that she turned to W who also turned at her before he nodded.

Tsubasa puts her sword away in the leg holster on her armor, and W changes to his Luna Memory.

**LUNA-METAL**

W changes into Luna-Metal form and Tsubasa stands on her hands to use her Reverse Rakshasa move at Maria as she spins towards the black Symphogear user and W uses his Metal Shaft as a whip to attack her, and Maria deflected both of their attacks.

"This is my chance!" Tsubasa said.

"Like hell it is!" Maria said as she deflected both Tsubasa's and W's next attack which forced the blue-haired Symphogear warrior to be pushed back as she landed on her feet but felt an intense pain on her ankle.

"My turn!" Maria said as she swung her spear at Tsubasa.

Tsubasa quickly brings out her sword but is too late as Maria's attack lands onto her first as she is sent flying before she falls to the ground.

"Tsubasa/Tsu-chan!" W said in worry as he ran to her to check on her.

**(End of song)**

"What is she doing?" Chris asked as she and Hibiki watched their battle.

"That first hit is affecting her." Hibiki said as she remembers that time Maria threw her spear at Tsubasa and the attack must have hit and injured her leg.

Chris brings out and aims her fully loaded crossbow at Maria.

"Then it's time for a white knight to save the day!" Chris said as she got ready to fire at Maria.

Dr. Ver calmly smirks before he says in his head…

'_I think it's about time here, too…'_

Hibiki then three familiar pink and black color bladed disks heading straight towards her, forcing her to let go of Dr. Ver to dodge the incoming projectiles.

Chris then saw more bladed disks heading towards her as well as she dodged them, and Hibiki kept dodging a few more disks.

Then Kirika appeared as she spun her scythe around to ready it.

"Go, Igalima!" Kirika said as she charges Chris before she begins to sing.

**(Cue: Gokuren Igalima)**

Kirika swings her scythe down at Chris and she dodges while the scythe stabs into the ground.

When Chris lands on the ground Kirika attacks her several times as she dodges the scythe-wielder's attacks.

Hibiki was about to help Chris before she saw Shirabe using the wheels on her feet to charge at her.

Shirabe's hair compartments opened up and fired more saw blades at Hibiki, and she managed to punch and kick to pieces.

Shirabe then did a back flip which in turn created a large monowheel vehicle around her from her feet to her head as she uses it to charge at Hibiki.

**Extreme Sigma Style: Forbidden Full Moon**

Hibiki dodges it by rolling to the ground as Shirabe smashes into the wall behind her.

Kirika then uses the snath of her scythe to smack on Chris' stomach which causes her to cough in pain before Kirika uses the bottom of her scythe to smack under her chin to send Chris rolling on the ground and forcing her to lose Solomon's Cane as it falls out of her hand.

"Chris-chan!" Hibiki said in worry as she ran and knelt down to Chris to check on her. "Are you okay, Chris-chan?"

Shirabe had picked up the Cane as she rolled to Dr. Ver.

"You made it back, right on time. And you saved me." Ver told her as Shirabe rolled past the scientist.

'_In fact, I don't think we've actually had enough fun.'_ Dr. Ver secretly thought.

"I didn't save you for your sake." Shirabe coldly told him.

"Harsh." Dr. Ver said as he shrugged.

Hibiki had placed Chris' arm on her shoulders as she helped her friend stand back up.

"Damn it…" Chris mutters in frustration when she lost Solomon's Cane. "That compatibility drop means I can barely move…"

"But where did they come from?" Hibiki said as she looked around the area.

W saw what was happening on the bridge Hibiki and Chris were on, as Tsubasa was mending her injured leg.

"So they set up an ambush." W-Mitsuki said.

"But the question is how? Genjuro-san and the others would've detected their signal, unless...they must have a jamming device which must have hidden their aufwachen waveforms and other signals from their scanners." W-Philip concluded.

"And all thanks to heretical technology no less." W-Mitsuki said before he turned back to Maria as she had her hand on a scratch wound on her abdomen. "Well how about that, looks like Tsubasa was able to land a wound on you after all."

Maria clicks her tongue as she remembers striking Tsubasa, as her spear made contact with her, the hilt of Tsubasa's sword had managed to hit Maria as well.

'_She matched my strike...This blade is very unfeminine.'_ Maria thought as she hides her wound with her cape.

Tsubasa flicks her fingers several times.

"Are you starting to feel better?" W asked.

"Yeah." Tsubasa nodded. "It's taking time, but my Gear's output is rising back up. But can I still do this?"

Maria was panting as her Gear was starting to become heavy to her.

'_My gear is so heavy…'_ Maria thought and W noticed the state she was in.

"Now what's wrong with her?" W said in wondering.

* * *

Nastassja was watching what was happening in a hidden vehicle before she pressed a button on a helicopter controller on her wheelchair.

"Your compatibility values are dropping. We've recovered the Nephilim. Come back." She told Maria through her communicator.

* * *

"This is all we can do within the time limit?" Maria asks which Tsubasa and W overheard and remembers Kanade having a time limit as well while using Gungnir.

"Wait a minute...could she be using...?" W-Philip said.

"No way." Tsubasa said as she had the same conclusion. "Is she using the same LiNKER as Kanade?"

"If that's true, then what about the other two?" W-Mitsuki said before he and Tsubasa felt a strong gust of wind pushing them back.

Maria soon grabs onto a rope before a tiltrotor aircraft comes out hiding as it deactivated its cloaking field.

"What are you trying to do?" Hibiki asked Shirabe and Kirika.

"Protect the things that justice cannot protect." Shirabe answered, and Hibiki wonders what she means by that.

Then a strong gust of wind appeared in front of her face, and Hibiki saw the tiltrotor aircraft flying above them and Chris saw it as well as she lifted her head up.

The tiltrotor lowered two ropes for them, Kirika grabs onto Dr. Ver before she and Shirabe jump and grab onto the rope before the aircraft flies away as the ropes pull them inside.

Chris quickly removes her arm off of Hibiki's shoulder as she runs to the edge of the unfinished bridge.

Then her crossbow into the form of a sniper rifle and her head armament brings out a visor as it brings out two extra scopes on the sides before Chris aimed her sniper rifle at the aircraft.

**RED HOT BLAZE**

"Return the Staff of Solomon, damn it!" Chris said as she was ready to shoot it down but the aircraft turned on its cloaking. "What?"

"Chris-chan!" Hibiki said as she ran to her side.

* * *

**(Inside of the submarine)**

"Signal lost…" Sakuya said as the aircraft's signal had disappeared the moment it turned on its cloaking.

"Supernatural stealth technology. Is this more heretical technology?" Genjuro said in wonder.

* * *

**(Inside the tiltrotor)**

Nastassja was piloting the aircraft away from the area, and a Symphogear pendant was seen in a device as it was glowing and powering the cloaking system.

'_The stealth technology we gained through analysis of the Shenshoujin's functions...Our advantage is large, but extremely fragile.'_ She thought before she started to cough heavily, and Nastassja soon saw blood on her hand.

"I must hurry...There are other fragile things." Nastassja said.

* * *

Inside the backroom of the tiltrotor, Kirika had punched Ver, sending him to the wall before he fell on his rear. Kirika knelt down to grab the doctor by his coat.

"You screwed up! If they find our hideout, where are we supposed to hide ourselves until the plan starts?" Kirika asked.

"Stop it. This will change nothing." Maria told her.

"It's bugging me!" Kirika said as she let go of Ver and stood back up.

"I was surprised. She didn't give me a chance to apologize." Dr. Ver said which annoyed Kirika.

Then Nastassja appeared on a screen on the wall behind Maria.

"_Fortunately, we were able to protect our prize. But since they've found our base, we can't feed the Nephilim. That's a serious problem."_ Nastassja told them.

Shirabe and Kirika then look at the Nephilim as it was trapped inside of a cage with energy bars around it.

"Even if it's quiet now, we don't know when it will be hungry and go on another rampage." Shirabe said as the Nephilim remain still and quiet.

Ver soon stands up as he fixes his coat.

"We lost the food we brought with us, but we haven't lost everything." Dr. Ver told them before he sets his sights on their pendants and soon smirks.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

From their viewpoint, the Terror, Nasca, and Taboo Dopants had still watched the battle.

"**I have to say, that was an impressive show of strength and will. Don't you agree, Saeko?"** Nasca asked his wife.

"**More or less. What about you, Otou-sama?"** Taboo asked her father.

"**Well, I say it was entertaining to some degree. But since the battle is over now, let us return home."** Terror said before he summons the Terror Field below them before they sink inside of it.

* * *

**(With Mitsuki and his friends)**

After the battle W changed back into Mitsuki, while the girls changed out of their Symphogear armor as they were now seated on top of the submarine and were a little down hearted that the black Symphogear users and their allies had gotten away with Solomon's Cane and this Nephilim.

Genjuro soon arrived as he opened the hatch on the surface.

"Are you kids okay?" Genjuro asked as he walked on top of the sub and walked to them.

"Shisho…" Hibiki said before she looks down. "I thought, even if Ryouko-san and I didn't totally understand each other, we'd connected on some level, at least. But…"

"Hibiki…" Mitsuki mutters in worry for his childhood friend.

"If you haven't connected, keep slamming into her until you do! You, of all people, know there are things stronger than words!" Genjuro told her.

"I don't understand what you're saying at all. But I'll try!" Hibiki said with strong determination, and her friends and Genjuro smiled at her.

"And there's the Hibiki I know. No brains but all heart." Mitsuki said with a teasing tone, and Hibiki heard that which made Tsubasa and Chris to chuckle in amusement.

"M-Mitsuki-kun! Why did you have to say it like that?!" Hibiki asked as she was offended to hear that.

* * *

**(Next day)**

In 2nd Division HQ, Genjuro was speaking with Vice Minister Shibata through a communication screen as he had new information for the terrorist group known as Finé.

"Then the terrorist group calling themselves Finé is composed of former American government researchers?" Genjuro asked as Shibata was eating a bowl of his favorite noodles.

"_Its formal name is the FIS, the Federal Institute of Sacrist. Supposedly, some of its staff left to form a paramilitary organization."_ Shibata told him.

"Dr. Ver, who vanished along with the Staff of Solomon, only to reappear, was also an FIS researcher." Genjuro concluded.

"_This is just a rumor, but I'm told the FIS existed before the Japanese government went public with the relics."_ Shibata said.

"In other words, the one responsible for its creation was Finé, the woman who was working with the Americans?" Ogawa asked.

"_That's why they named themselves 'Finé', perhaps. But the way they've acted doesn't feel right for a terrorist group. They may have planned this more carefully than it appears."_ Shibata said.

Genjuro hummed in thought.

"_Also before I forget, I've discovered that the FIS has done a few joint research with another group of scientists."_ Shibata told him.

"Another group? Is it Museum?" Genjuro asked.

"_If you mean that group of Gaia Memory users that your Kamen Rider friend deals with, then no it isn't. In fact it's an entirely different group altogether, separate from them and even to most countries."_ Shibata answered.

"Nani? Then who are they?" Genjuro asked.

"_I wasn't able to dig up much. But apparently they call themselves the Foundation."_ Shibata answered.

"The Foundation?" Genjuro repeated, wondering who this organization is.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

A woman is seen walking to her workplace, but was being followed by a man and after he followed her for a while she turns at him revealing herself none other than to be Sonozaki Wakana the youngest daughter of the Sonozaki family.

"You're being pretty obstinate!" Wakana said in annoyance.

The man who was following her was a few years older than her, he was wearing a black formal suit and a bouquet of roses in her hand.

"Wakana-ojousama...please marry me!" He requested as he bent a knee and offered the roses to her.

"Why should I marry a man like you?!" Wakana said as she was about to leave.

"Please wait!" He called out which made her stop. "I am a very capable man! I'm much better than Sudou Kirihiko whom your Onee-san took in! I won't disappoint you! I'm sure we would be the best of partners…" He said as he runs up and grabs onto her.

"Don't touch me!" Wakana exclaimed as she shook him off of her.

"Do you think you can stop me?!" He asked in rage before he threw the roses to the ground and brought out a Masquerade Memory.

**MASQUERADE**

He then inserts the Gaia Memory into his neck and transforms into a Masquerade Dopant before he charges at Wakana.

Wakana dodges him as she steps aside and smacks her purse at him.

"Tch. Why must you anger me?!" Wakana exclaimed as she brought out her Gaia Memory, which had the letter 'C' on it and the word Claydoll beside it.

**CLAYDOLL**

She then inserts the Gaia Memory into the Gaia Driver which was attached on her back and transforms into her Dopant form.

Her Dopant form was colored all white except she has brown boots. She still kept her feminine form and the form had a human face which was white with brown lips and the bulbous growths on the sides of her head. She had brown shoulder pads and her arms resembled cannons, her left was brown and was shaped like a claypot with a black sleeve, while the right arm had a white sleeve with brown claws on the end of it.

This is the Claydoll Dopant.

"**Wakana-ojousama!"** The Masquerade Dopant said in glee as he happily marched to her.

But the Claydoll Dopant fired fireballs with her left arm to destroy both Dopant and user, leaving no trace of his remains behind.

"**Tch!"** Claydoll clicks her tongue in annoyance.

* * *

After dealing with her stalker and changing back into her human form, Wakana had soon arrived at the radio studio she works for to begin her radio show, Healing Princess.

"I'm coming to you at 130% pep today! This is Sonozaki Wakana's Healing Princess!" Wakana said through her microphone with a cheerful voice and smile.

Outside of the studio were a large number of Wakana's fans having a few magazines with photos of her and other merchandise that has her picture.

Wakana then plays her signature music.

"Here's what you've been waiting for! Fuuto Mystery Tour." Wakana said as she picked a letter from an eyewitness report of a strange creature sighting. "From the radio name Object X-san! Wakana-hime, I saw her! The ghost girl with the large hat! Save me! Once again we got some scary eyewitness reports. We get so many! The city sure loves its kaijin. So, to change the mood, my debut single."

* * *

**(In the Narumi Detective Agency)**

Mitsuki and Philip were listening to Wakana's radio show through their radio.

"_It's been number one on Fuuto's Hit On Group for three weeks straight! Naturally. Please listen."_ Wakana said through the radio.

"Here it is!" Mitsuki cheered in awe. "Here it is! It's here! It's here! It's here!"

Mitsuki repeated as he and Philip clap their hands that their favorite Wakana song is here.

Kimi no mimi sotto te wo ateru yo

Mitsuki and Philip sang along with the song as they waved their hands on their faces, while the Fang Memory followed along as it was standing on Philip's shoulder.

Kizu tsukeru NOIZU kikanai you

Mitsuki, Philip, and Fang then placed a hand on their eyes and pretended to play a DJ disk with their other hand. In the main room of the agency, Chris was watching them on the table but her eyes were mostly set on Philip as she pouted on how he's so head-over-heels about Wakana.

Kimi dake no itsumo soba ni iru yo

Mitsume-au Wonderful world

Mitsuki, Philip, and Fang then made a heart with their hands.

Kanade soon arrived as she entered the building.

"Hey, guys!" Kanade greeted the two detectives.

"Hey, Kanade!" Mitsuki and Philip greeted the red-head before they continued to sing along with Wakana.

"So they're at it again." Kanade said as she walked to Chris as she looked at her two friends.

"I just don't get it." Chris grumbled in annoyance. "What's so great about Sonozaki Wakana that makes those two fawn over her?"

"Well what do you expect? They're guys, as long as you have a great voice and a sweet personality like hers, any guy would fawn over someone like her. Don't tell me you're jealous?" Kanade asked with a teasing grin, and Chris' face turned red.

"I am not!" Chris exclaimed.

"How mysterious…" Philip said in awe before he picked up a CD of Wakana's song while Mitsuki was looking at a magazine of Wakana. "Why does her voice attract and heal my heart so much?"

"Ha! What a foolish question! There can only be one reason...Wakana-hime is...an angel!" Mitsuki declared.

"Well we should at least be thankful that Wakana-hime was able to help Philip get over his Maria slump." Kanade said.

"Whatever…" Chris grumbles as she leans on her hand.

* * *

**(Back with Wakana)**

"This is the Phone Request corner!" Wakana said as she received a call from a listener. "Hello, what is your name?"

"_**I am Mr. Question."**_ The caller answered with a warped voice. "_**This is my first question. Tell me, what's your favorite number?"**_

"It's seven." Wakana answered.

"_**Then I will give you a present. The number seven. Look out your window."**_ Mr. Question told her as he walked away.

'_Another stalker?!'_ Wakana thought in annoyance before she turned off her mic for a moment. "Tch."

Wakana soon turns the mic back on.

"My, what an odd phone call." Wakana said without hearing that an explosion was heard outside of the building but her staff heard it as they went to check it out. "The voice was kind of strange too."

* * *

Mitsuki, Philip and their friends had heard the explosion as well as they turned towards the window as Wakana continued.

"_But Mr. Question, what kind of present are you going to give me?"_

"What was that?" Mitsuki said as he stood up and walked to the window to open its curtain, and to his and the others' shock a windmill had broken apart as it fell to the ground.

* * *

One of Wakana's staff members opened the curtain of their window and saw the same windmill falling to the ground too. Wakana saw it was well and was shocked by that sight as she stood up.

"What is that? What is going on?!" Wakana asked in shock.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

As the windmill was falling to the ground, the maintenance workers were running away from it and from someone who was chasing them as he was responsible for destroying it.

This someone was a Dopant as he jumps onto one of the staff workers and punches him in the face.

This Dopant's body was colored grey and was large and muscular, he has also had a few metal plates and screws on his shoulders, and was wearing a metal helmet that has one eye hole and revealed his mouth and has a small metal wrecking ball in the place of his left hand, and has exposed red muscle on his right forearm and leg.

This is the Violence Dopant.

The Violence Dopant roars loudly as the windmill falls to the ground.

* * *

**(Back with Mitsuki and Philip)**

"It's near the radio station!" Philip said.

"Just wait, Wakana-hime! I'm coming right now!" Mitsuki said as he left for the radio station.

"Not without me you're not!" Kanade said as she followed him.

* * *

Mitsuki and Kanade were riding on his bike together as they headed to the destroyed site of the windmill that got destroyed. Whether there is a case or not, the one thing that the boss had taught Mitsuki is when there's trouble one should always lend a helping hand to those who need it.

Mitsuki and Kanade had soon arrived at the destroyed windmill as the police had already arrived themselves as they secured the area as they set up police tape around the area as they looked for clues and asked people what they saw.

Mitsuk and Kanade looked around the area, and noticed that it wasn't just the windmill that was destroyed; a few of the buildings around it had a few damages around them with a crater or two on the walls.

"Now this is something? You think that Mr. Question guy did this?" Kanade asked the detective.

"Given that this just happened after Wakana-hime got that call, it's most likely." Mitsuki said as he took a few pictures with his Bat Shot. "And given the destruction, he must have a Gaia Memory in his possession."

"But still why go after her?" Kanade asked.

"Not sure, given her popularity it could be a crazed fan who wants her for himself. But anyway, we should probably go see if she's alright." Mitsuki said as he headed to the radio station.

"Yeah...like that's the only reason." Kanade mutters to herself with a pout.

Mitsuki and Kanade soon arrived at the front door and saw Wakana's fans gathering in front of it along with a few reporters to ask her some questions about the caller and the attack.

Wakana and her manager Ageo Tsuyoshi walked out of the building, as the fans and reporters started to ask her some questions, while Ageo stood in front of them to push them out of the way to protect Wakana.

"Wakana-san! That caller just now is the culprit, isn't he?" One of them asked.

"Many people were hurt. Tell us what you're thinking!"

"Please move! Wakana doesn't know…" Ageo told him before he accidently tripped and fell to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Wakana asked as she knelt down and helped her manager stand back up.

Seeing that she was in trouble, Mitsuki walked through the crowd of fans and reporters to help Wakana until…

"She doesn't know anything." Everyone looked and saw a young woman standing near to them.

She had long brown hair and eyes, and was wearing a purple dress shirt with a grey coat with black pants and shoes.

This is Motoko Saeki.

"Motoko-san?" Wakana said.

"But I might be able to tell you important information about the culprit." She told them.

"Whose she?" Kanade asked as she walked to Mitsuki's side.

"That Motoko Saeki. She's also a DJ here, so she's pretty much Wakana-hime's coworker." Mitsuki told her.

"I received a similar phone call before on my show too." Saeki said as she walked to one of the reporters.

"Is that true?" The reporter asked and Saeki nodded, and the reporters headed towards her as Saeki turned to Wakana.

"Wakana." Saeki said, and Wakana nodded in gratitude as she took this chance to escape from the reporters and fans.

But her fans took notice of this as they still wanted to get close to her but thankfully the guards managed to block their path. Mitsuki and Kanade took this chance to walk through the

"Alright! That's it for today. No more! No more!" Mitsuki told the fans as he and Kanade walked past them and Mitsuki stopped in front of Wakana. "I'm glad you're okay. _My sweet angel…_"

Mitsuki was about to lean in for a kiss but Wakana managed to avoid him as she ran beside and let Mitsuki's head hit the wall.

"Ow…" Mitsuki said as he placed a hand on his forehead.

"That's what you get, lover boy." Kanade said.

Wakana and her manager Ageo had escaped from her fans as they were now in the parking lot and headed to their van.

"Wakana-san. Hurry, this way!" Ageo said as they ran to the van.

"You're useless!" Wakana told him as Ageo opened the passenger door for her. "If you're a manager, the least you could do is drive off the media!" She said as she smacks her purse on his back before she gets in the van.

"I'm sorry!" Ageo bowed his head before he felt a sharp stomach pain. "Oh, my stomach! My chronic gastritis!"

Ageo manages to fight through the pain as she runs to the driver seat.

"Tch!" Wakana clicks her tongue.

Mitsuki and Kanade had soon arrived as Wakana noticed them.

"Peeping?" Wakana asked in annoyance.

"No! Uh...I was just coming by...I just happened to be here…" Mitsuki said as he walked to her.

"Oh Mitsuki…" Kanade sighs as she follows him.

"Who are you?" Wakana asked.

"Oh...You don't know me? I'm the hard-boiled detective. Hidari Mitsuki." Mitsuki said in his usual persona.

"I don't remember calling a detective. You're an eyesore. Never show yourself before me again!" Wakana demanded.

"Jeez, what's up with you?" Kanade asked as she didn't like the attitude she was giving to Mitsuki.

Mitsuki thought she was only joking as he laughed in amusement.

"Even if there's no request...there are times when a detective jumps into a dangerous case on his own." Mitsuki said as he turned away from her for a moment and turned back to her. "For example, when a frail damsel…"

The door of the van closes in front of Mitsuki as he hits on it and falls to the ground.

"Ow! That hurt!" Mitsuki said.

"Oh don't be a baby. Come on." Kanade said as she helped him sit up, but they soon saw the van driving away from them.

"Hime? Hime?!" Mitsuki calls out as the van leaves.

* * *

After Wakana rudely left Mitsuki and Kanade, the two decided to return to the Agency.

Mitsuki was seated on his chair with an ice pack on his forehead and he was screaming in anguish after discovering Wakana's true nature with his own eyes.

"Her image has completely shattered…" Mitsuki mutters in despair as he slowly removes the pack and slowly leans on to his desk. "And...My image too…"

"Yeah, like that's the only thing that's been shattered." Kanade said quietly.

"I can't believe it…" Mitsuki said as he stood up. "...Wakana-hime is such a domineering, scary woman." Mitsuki said as he sat down on the other table.

"And now I know how Philip feels about Maria." Mitsuki said.

"Oh come on, Mitsuki. Try to cheer up." Kanade told him as she rubs his back.

"But I still think we should solve this case." Philip said, getting his friends' attention as they turned to the bookworm, and hearing that really annoys Chris.

"Hey, Philip. Did you hear what I said?" Mitsuki asked.

"The caller is most likely a Dopant. He makes this city cry. Knowing that, can you really do nothing?" Philip asked as he turned to his partner.

"I hate to say it, but Philip does have a good point." Kanade said, and Mitsuki was in deep thought about it.

"Anyway, Mitsuki." Philip said as he picked up a scrapbook of Wakana and showed it to Mitsuki as he walked to him. "You are greatly mistaken. This is Sonozaki Wakana's image. She's a pure and refined, an ideal lady."

"Oh really? You sure you're not saying that, because you don't want a repeat with Maria?" Mitsuki asked.

"Why did you have to open old wounds like that?" Philip said as he closed his scrapbook and walked away from his partner but stopped as he saw Chris standing in front of him with an angry and jealous look on her face. "Chris-chan, is something wrong?"

Chris slaps him on the face.

"For someone who has ultimate knowledge, you're a real idiot!" Chris exclaimed before she huffs and walks into the hanger and closes the door behind her as Philip is rubbing his hand on his sore cheek.

"Now what was that for?" Philip asked in confusion, and Mitsuki and Kanade made a tired sigh by his cluelessness.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

Shortly after returning home and changing to more formal clothes, Wakana is seen eating dinner with her family.

"Wakana." Ryubee calls out as he sets his drink down, as Wakana turns to him. "Seems like you are involved in some trouble."

Wakana didn't answer as she turned away from her father.

"That's right, Otou-san." Kirihiko said which made his in-laws turn to him.

"Tch." Wakana clicks her tongue in annoyance.

"Talk of today's incident made it sound as if Wakana-chan was at fault." Kirihiko stated. "There were also a flood of protestors at the radio station. At this rate…"

"Stop it." Saeko interrupted her husband before she told her sister. "Stop being a talent. You attract strange guys because you're always being so conspicuous. Otou-sama, isn't it about time we entrusted Wakana with some Gaia Memory distribution work? This is for the Sonozaki family."

This only enrages Wakana as she slams her hands on the table as she stands up from her chair and glares at her sister.

"Stop meddling!" Wakana exclaimed.

"Is that the attitude to have towards your older sister?" Saeko asked, and Ryubee chuckled in amusement.

Being enraged by her sister's words, Wakana soon brings out her Gaia Memory.

**CLAYDOLL**

Wakana inserts the Gaia Memory into her Gaia Driver to transform into the Claydoll Dopant as she glares at Saeko as she stands up. The Claydoll Dopant fires at her sister, as Saeko inserts her Taboo Memory into her Driver.

**TABOO**

Saeko transforms into the Taboo Dopant and dodges Claydoll's energy shot and fires back at her sister with her own energy shot, which sends the Claydoll Dopant flying and crashing into the wall behind her and falls to the floor.

"Hey, Saeko!" Kirihiko said as he stood up and faced his wife. "Why did you use full strength?"

"**It's okay."** The Taboo Dopant assured her husband. "**She won't die."**

The Claydoll Dopant punches on the floor in frustration as she slowly stands.

"**Why must you anger me?!"** The Claydoll Dopant asked as the Taboo Dopant flew to her to attack Claydoll again and the latter was prepared to battle her sister.

"Stop it!" Ryubee told his daughters as he stood up and slammed his hand on the table.

They obeyed him as they both stand down and changed back into human form as Ryubee walked to his daughters.

"Wakana." Ryubee said as he stopped beside Saeko's side and faced his youngest daughter. "I also think this is a good opportunity. If you can't clear up your troubles, you should quit your current job…"

"Otou-sama!" Wakana exclaimed to stop her father from continuing on. "I'll clear this up myself! I will do it!"

Wakana soon takes her leave as her family watches her.

* * *

**(Next day)**

Wakana had returned to the radio station, and shortly before she arrived she contacted the police to help locate and capture this Mr. Question.

Mikio was in the room with her and the staff, and soon his partner Shun had returned.

"The tracer is set!" Shun told them.

"Alright." Mikio said before he turned to Wakana. "Listen. The next time he calls, try to keep him talking for as long as possible."

"I understand." Wakana said with a smile before she stood up. "Officer, I'm counting on you." She told him before she headed to her broadcast room. "Let's work well together!"

"Please leave it to me, Hime." Mikio said.

"Wakana-chan!" Her manager Ageo walks to her to hand her metal water bottle. "Good luck!"

"Okay!" Wakana nodded as she accepted the water bottle and she left.

"Jinno-san!" Shun said as he walked to his senior partner. "Your mouth is all stretched out."

Mikio coughs a few times before he manages to relax his face, as Wakana sits down on her chair.

"Don't say stupid things! Listen. The next time the culprit calls…" Mikio said before someone finishes for him.

"...it will be our best chance to catch his tail." Said Mitsuki as he walks into the room and checks the equipment.

"Yes. And it will be my chance to catch Hime's heart." Mikio said with an eager smile before he finally noticed that it was Mitsuki. "Mitsuki-kun!"

"Getting in the way again, detective?!" Shun asked annoyed that he's here.

"No. It's more like my partner is all into this, so I don't have a choice." Mitsuki told them.

"Officer. The call's from Question." One of the radio staff told them.

"That was fast." Mikio said.

"Hello." Wakana said with her headset on.

"_**Wakana-hime. Did you like yesterday's present?"**_ Mr. Question asked.

"Why did you do that terrible thing?! Don't ever do that again." Wakana pleaded.

"_**My second question."**_ Mr. Question said as Mitsuki had contacted Philip with his Stag Phone.

"Philip, you're listening to the radio, right?" Mitsuki asked.

* * *

**(With Philip)**

Kanade had answered Philip's Stag Phone, as Philip was in the Gaia Library with Chris standing beside him.

"He's already in the Gaia Library." Kanade said as she walked to Philip and placed the Phone by his ear to listen to Mr. Question's question.

* * *

"_**So tell me, what's your favorite color?"**_ He asked.

Wakana was silent as she wasn't sure if she should answer or not.

"_**It's red, right?"**_ Mr. Question asked. "_**This time I will give you a red present."**_

* * *

**(Back with Philip)**

In the Gaia Library, Philip was thinking on Mr. Question's words to see if there was a pattern to his questions, as Wakana doesn't want his present which causes the mystery caller to laugh.

"Her favorite color? That's not enough Keywords. No, wait a moment. Perhaps...Mitsuki, precisely convey to Mr. Question what I'm about to tell you." Philip told his partner.

* * *

**(With Mitsuki)**

"Alright, got it." Mitsuki said as he walks to Wakana's booth as she still continues to make Mr. Question to stop.

"Come out and face me fair and square!" Wakana told him before Mitsuki walked into the room.

"Hey, Question bastard." Mitsuki calls out which surprised the officers and the radio staff.

"W-What is this?!" Wakana asked.

"_**Who are you?!"**_ Mr. Question asked.

"This is a message from my partner." Mitsuki said before he saw Mikio and Shun walking into the room to drag him out but Mitsuki pushed them out of the room and closed the door. "You're not qualified to be a fan! If you're really a Wakana-hime fan...Then you should have a present for questions three and four too."

Wakana was wondering what he was talking about before she listens to Mr. Question's outrage about what he said.

"_**Don't bullshit me! Of course I plan to do that!"**_ Mr. Question exclaimed as he left for his target location and hung up the phone call.

"Ah, music! Go to music!" One of Wakana's staff workers told the other.

Shun received a phone call from another officer who was suppose to track Mr. Question's cell phone.

"The trace failed." Shun told Mikio.

"Damn it!" Mikio said as he scratched his back with his back scratcher.

"What was that just now?" Wakana asked the detective.

"Who knows?" Mitsuki shrugged as he leaned on the table. "I just did what I was told."

"You wasted our chance to catch the culprit!" Wakana said in anger, which slightly surprised Mitsuki as he stood up and made a few fake coughs.

"Ummm...My partner will definitely catch the culprit." Mitsuki assured her.

"Partner?" Wakana said.

"_Mitsuki." _Philip calls out through the Stag Phone on the table and Mitsuki quickly picks it up and places it on his ear.

"Oh, Philip." Mitsuki said.

"Philip?!" Wakana repeated.

"My partner." Mitsuki told her.

* * *

Philip had managed to find the right book in the Gaia Library as he closed it when he was done reading.

"I've solved the riddle. He's going to light a deep red flame. Probably similar to the flames of a candle. The location is…" Philip said.

* * *

"Understood. Southern Wind Island Park." Mitsuki said as he closes his Phone and leaves to the target location.

As he left, Wakana was amazed that Philip was able to determine the culprit's riddle and target that easily.

* * *

Mitsuki was riding on his bike as he raced to Southern Wind Island Park, as he was driving Mitsuki remembers Philip's reasoning why Mr. Question was heading there.

"_There is a gas pipeline under it. He is going to destroy that."_

Mitsuki continued to drive faster to the park, as there was no time to lose.

* * *

In the Island Park, the people in it were screaming as the Violence Dopant slammed his wrecking ball fist into a manhole cover which leads to the pipeline as gas was now leaking out of it.

The people begins to run away as the Dopant continues to slam his fist into the next cover and the next, and until he was satisfied the Violence Dopants slides his wrecking ball on a nearby metal light pole, which created sparks that ignited the gas that was leaking out of the manhole covers and created 5 towers of fire from the ground as they reach about 50 feet in the air.

"**Wakana-hime! This is my present to you!"** The Violence Dopant said.

* * *

**(Meanwhile with Wakana)**

Wakana and her co-workers had heard the explosions.

"I've got it!" One of the staff members handed a camera that holds a picture of the towers.

This annoyed Wakana once again as she was angry that Mr. Question was ruining her career as a DJ.

* * *

"**Wakana-hime!" **The Violence Dopant shouted in glee.

Mitsuki wearing the Double Driver had arrived and saw the Violence Dopant.

"You're the one?!" Mitsuki said as he charged at the Dopant, and soon brought out his Joker Memory.

**JOKER**

Philip wearing the Double Driver brings out the Cyclone Memory.

**CYCLONE**

"Henshin!" Both Mitsuki and Philip said at the same time.

Philip inserts the Cyclone Memory into his Driver as it is transported to Mitsuki's as he pushes it in and inserts his Joker Memory into the other slot.

**CYCLONE-JOKER**

Mitsuki transforms into W, as the Violence Dopant now notices him charging at him as he jumps and kicks on his chest but the Dopant is still standing as W lands on his feet.

W kicks on the Violence Dopant several more times but he wasn't flinching by his attacks before the Dopant punches his next kick away.

"He's tough!" W-Mitsuki said as he rubs his hand on his leg before the Violence Dopant punches on him, forcing W to stumble backwards.

"**What's wrong?" **The Violence Dopant asked as he slowly walked to W.

"He's surprisingly tough!" W-Mitsuki said as he punched the Dopant's chest but he pushed his fist back, and punched him some more but his punches weren't effective. "Plus, what monstrous power!"

W kicks on the Violence Dopant, but he didn't even feel that as he punched on W. W attempted to punch the Violence Dopant again, but he punches on the Rider first which sends him to the railing beside him.

"It is obvious that close combat is disadvantageous." W-Philip said before he charges at the Violence Dopant, but he grabs onto W and pushes him aside as he is rolling on the ground before he lands on one knee and foot.

W quickly removes his Joker Memory as he stands up and faces the Dopant, as he inserts his Trigger Memory into his Driver.

**TRIGGER**

**CYCLONE-TRIGGER**

W changes into his Cyclone-Trigger form as he pulls his Trigger Magnum out and fires air bullets at the Violence Dopant, which were effective against him as his bullets made the Dopant to stop walking.

"Alright! It's working!" W-Mitsuki said as he continued to fire against the Dopant.

Having enough of this, the Violence Dopant morphs into a large ball with his left arm sticking out as he uses it to jump at W and slams into him and sends W crashing into the roller coaster that was above and behind the Rider as he falls to the ground.

The Violence Dopant laughs at W before he leaves the area by jumping on the ground.

"And that worked on me!" W-Mitsuki said as he groaned in pain.

* * *

**(Later)**

After the Violence Dopant had retreated, Mitsuki returned to the Agency as he, Philip, Kanade, and Chris were listening to the radio report from Island Park and the attack.

"_All of a sudden, Southern Wind Island Park was engulfed in terror. Furthermore, a monster named Mr. Question announced he was going to do this...on a radio show. Some people say that Sonozaki Wakana's show should be canceled…"_

Having enough of that, Phillip turned off the radio.

"But it is not Wakana-hime's fault." Philip said.

"Sound like you really like her." Chris said before she grumbles and turns away from him.

"I used to like her too." Mitsuki said as he was carrying a box of paperwork to the other side of the room to sort them out with the rest. "Until I learned that Wakana-hime was a haughty, nasty woman."

Mitsuki sets the box down, before the door suddenly opens and the wind blows most of the paperwork around and on to the floor.

Kanade turned to the door and said.

"Wakana-hime?!"

"Stop it! That's not going to work on me." Mitsuki told her as he knelt down to pick up the paperwork, not noticing it was indeed Wakana as she entered the building, before he turned around and saw her.

"Eh?!" Mitsuki gasped as he fell on his rear, and Philip and Chris soon noticed her.

"Where's the detective named Philip?! Where?!" Wakana demanded as Philip had managed to sneak into the hanger.

"Wa-Wakana-hime!" Philip said in shock that she's here for him.

Wakana heard him as she turned to the door.

"I saw you! Don't hide, come out!" Wakana demanded as she walked to the door.

"Hey, you can't just waltz in here and demand something like that!" Chris said as she walked in front of her, before Wakana pushed her aside.

Wakana manages to push the door open, and Philip manages to push her back as the two of them are on even ground.

"Open up!" Wakana demands as she struggles to open the door, and as Kanade closes the main door to stop the wind blowing in the room.

"I'll talk to you from here." Philip said as he continued to push the door back and finally managed to close it.

"Fine!" Wakana said as she managed to calm down. "Hey, how did you figure out where he was going to attack from that hint?"

Mitsuki sighs as he shakes his head. Philip opens his blank book to read it.

"Your favorite number. Your favorite color. Wakana-san's only answers those questions in that order in Wind Life's August article. Question is also following the order of these questions. Then…The answers to questions three and four…'Lately I've been into aroma candles.' 'In September, I often go to Southern Wind Island Park.'" Philip explained as Wakana and the others listened.

"So that's the deep red flames like a candle." Mitsuk said as those flames from the park sort of resemble flames from a candle.

"That's amazing!" Wakana said in awe by Philip's deductive reasoning. "You're much better than the police!"

Wakana manages to force open the door, as Philip was trying to close it again. Wakana was able to keep it open long enough for their hands to make contact with each other, and as Philip's hand was being held by Wakana's, he felt a strange warmth and nostalgic feeling from the radio DJ.

"Please. Catch that stalker." Wakana requested.

"Hai…" Philip nodded.

"It's a promise!" Wakana said before she let go of his hand and walked away from him.

"Excuse me!" Wakana said as she left the building, but Kanade was standing in front of the door and she signaled her to move away from it.

"Oh sure…" Kanade said as she moved away from the door, and Wakana left the building not bothering to close the door as she left, as Kanade closed it for her. "Now I'm understanding what you mean."

Philip soon walks out of the hanger with a stunned look on his face.

"My heart's pounding…" Philip said as he never felt this way before.

"See? You see now?" Mitsuki asked as he began to gather the paperwork on the floor. "That's Wakana-hime's true personality."

"She's wonderful." Philip said.

"Huh?" His friends said as they turned to him.

"What a complicated inside. She felt so mysterious. It is the first time I have experienced such a feeling." Philip said.

"And here we go…" Chris mutters with a pout.

"Just what you expect from Philip...Haha...what a maniac...haha…" Kanade chuckles in a nervous tone.

* * *

**(Next day)**

Wakana was prepared to do some radio broadcasts outside of the station, as her fans were behind the line with the security guards in front of them, Wakana and her manager were being informed on the locations they will be going as her staff brings out the equipment they need.

"Today's broadcast will be from three locations." He said as he handed her the lists. "The first place…"

He stopped before he noticed Mitsuki walking to his side as he looked at the list in his hand.

"You again?! Trespasser!" He said as he took the list out of his hand.

"No! He's coming with me to my interviews. He's the detective's assistant." Wakana told him.

"Huh? Assistant?!" Mitsuki said as he was offended by that.

"Let's get along." Wakana said as she walked to her manager's side and stomped on his foot before she whispered to his ear. "Ageo, I thought I told you to explain that to everyone."

"Sorry." Ageo said.

"Hey, what's wrong?! You look really unwell." Mitsuki said as he walked to Ageo.

"Oh, no. Actually, my stomach's been feeling bad since this morning." Ageo told him.

"Again?!" Wakana said acting concerned about him. "Forget about the recording, hurry to a hospital!"

"Ah! S-Sorry!" Ageo said before he took his leave.

"I'm sorry." Wakana told her staff.

"No. It's fine."

"Wakana." They looked and saw that it was Saeki before she walked to her. "Hosting the special show is proof that you're Wind Wave's number one DJ. Good luck."

"Thank you very much, Motoko-san!" Wakana said with a grateful smile.

* * *

Wakana, Mitsuki and the radio staff had soon arrived at their first location.

"It's 1 p.m.! This is Sonozaki Wakana's Healing Princess." Wakana said with a mic in her hand as she walked down the street with everyone looking at her and with Mitsuki and her staff following. "Today we have a special. We will visit Fuuto's popular best three sweet shops!"

The first one was a traditional sweet shop as she stopped in front of her before she and the others entered the building.

Wakana had ordered a few of the shop's sweets before she picked one of them up and took a bite of it.

"It's delicious! This is the best mochi!" Wakana told the worker/daughter of the shop.

"So that I don't disgrace the name of the original Kazehana Manjuu...I plan to do my best with my parents!"

"You're one to talk, considering what a hooligan you had become." Mitsuki said as he remembers her from a past case he worked on, before she notices him and Mitsuki waved at her before she turns back to Wakana.

"Ah, I'll bring some for the staff too." She said as she left.

"Thank you!" The staff told her.

"But I'm glad to see her smiling." Mitsuki said before she came back with a tray of manjuu in her hand.

"Eat a lot and tell your friends!" She told them as she set the tray on the table.

The staff thanked her as they were about to pick up a piece of manjuu, before they heard Wakana coughing.

"Are you alright?"

"Excuse me. Tea. Tea." Wakana requested the worker/daughter quickly bring her a cup of tea as her staff laughed and asked if she was alright.

"I'm alright." Wakana said as she drank her tea.

The phone was ringing which made the daughter/worker walk to it and pick it up to answer the caller.

"Thank you for your patronage. Eh? Mr. Question." She said which got Mitsuki and Wakana's attention as they turned to her.

Mitsuki quickly brings out his Stag Phone to call Philip.

"Here it is, Philip." Mitsuki said as he walked to her.

* * *

**(With Philip)**

"Okay. It's a duel with him." Philip said as he entered the Gaia Library.

* * *

"_**Hey, Wakana-hime. That was great. I laughed a lot."**_ Mr. Question said through the store's phone.

Wakana was holding the phone by her ear, with Mitsuki standing beside her with the Stag Phone by the other phone so that Philip could hear his questions as well.

"I don't want any compliments from you." Wakana told him.

"_**So tell me. What's your favorite scenery?"**_ Mr. Question asked.

Philip was listening to it with his own Stag Phone as Kanade was holding it by his ear with Chris standing by his other side.

"Favorite scenery? That's…" Wakana said but wasn't sure if she should answer or not.

"_**No need to respond. I'll make it so you can see that scene at any time."**_ Mr. Question told her before he hung up.

"What do you think, Philip?" Mitsuki asked with his Stag Phone by his ear as Wakana put the store phone down.

* * *

"Mitsuki, please check with Wakana-san." Philip asked as he was in the Gaia Library.

* * *

"Wait a moment." Mitsuki said as he handed Wakana his Phone. "From Philip."

Wakana accepted the Phone as she placed it by her ear.

"_What's the answer to that question?"_ Philip asked.

"Fuuto Tower." Wakana answered.

"Don't tell me...He's going to steal Fuuto Tower?!"

* * *

"No. It's impossible to move such a giant structure. Without destroying it, that is." Philip said as he looked at the bookshelves. "Perhaps…Wakana-san, where do you like seeing Fuuto Tower best?"

* * *

"From home. The sight of it from my bedroom window." Wakana told him.

* * *

"Can you see the tower from that window now?" Philip asked.

* * *

"I can't. I haven't for the last two years." Wakana told him.

* * *

"The last keywords: 'Two years ago.'" Philip said as this brought him the book he needed to solve Mr. Question's riddle.

Philip soon picks it up and reads through it.

"I knew it. I know the answer." Philip said which made Wakana smile. "Two years ago, Fuuto Building #3 was erected between Wakana-san's home and Fuuto Tower. He plans to destroy that."

* * *

"That's amazing! You truly are the famous detective that I expected!" Wakana said in amazement.

* * *

Philip closes the book in his hand before he bowed.

"Thank you very much." Philip said.

* * *

"Thank you." Wakana said before she handed Mitsuki his Phone back.

"Alright. I'm heading to Fuuto Building #3." Mitsuki said as he closed his Phone and began to leave.

"Ah, wait!" Wakana calls out and Mitsuki stops as he turns to her. "One of the shops we're about to go to is in that building."

"He's trying to ruin the show!" Mitsuki concluded as he runs out and heads to Mr. Question's target location.

"Tch." Wakana clicks her tongue. "Why must he anger me?!"

* * *

Mr. Question had arrived at Fuuto Building #3 as he inserts his Gaia Memory into his hand.

**VIOLENCE**

Mr. Question transformed into the Violence Dopant before he slowly walks to the building before he begins to run to it as he spins his left arm.

The Violence Dopant soon stops and launches his wrecking ball at the building, but W in his Fang-Joker form stops him as he jumps to the wrecking ball and slashes it back to the Dopant using his Arm Saber.

"**Nani?!"** The Violence Dopant gasped in shock as W landed in front of him.

"I made it this time!" W-Mitsuki said.

"You have a lot of nerve messing with Wakana-hime like that." W-Philip said as he popped his knuckles before he charged at the Violence Dopant.

"**Don't get in my way!"** The Violence Dopant said as he charges at W, and W lands the first attack with his Arm Saber. "**My feelings for Wakana-hime…"**

"Bullshit!" W-Mitsuki said as he next slash sends the Dopant rolling on the ground.

The Violence Dopant stands back up, as W pressed the horn on his Fang Memory twice.

**SHOULDER FANG**

W's Shoulder Saber appeared from his shoulder as he pulls it out and throws at the Dopant as it slashes on him multiple times before the Saber falls back to W as he catches it and soon charges at the Dopant to attack with his Shoulder Saber using it as a dagger.

"You got a lot of citizens caught in it!" W-Mitsuki said as he kept up his attack.

"**Not my problem! Love requires sacrifices!"** The Violence Dopant said as he was being pushed back before he manages to catch W's Shoulder Saber, but the dual-theme Rider lands a power punch on the Dopant's face forcing him to let go and W lands a slash on his chest sending the Violence Dopant rolling on the ground.

The Violence Dopant growls as he stands back up and changes into his ball form and jumps at W to smash into him, but the RevolGarry comes to his aid as it slams into the Dopant, sending him back as he changes out of his ball form.

W jumps onto the RevolGarry with the Stag Phone in his hand.

"Nice follow-up." W-Mitsuki said.

"**Damn you!"** The Violence Dopant growls as he stands back up and charges at W.

W jumps down and charges at the Dopant and lands a few good slashes on him, but before W could land his next attack an energy shot was fired between him and the Dopant sending both him and the Dopant rolling on the ground.

"What the…" W said as he stood back up and saw that it was the Claydoll Dopant as she looked down at them but her eyes were mostly set on the Violence Dopant.

"**I've finally found you, you maggot!"** Claydoll said.

"**Who are you?!"** Violence asked.

"**Shut up, filth!"** Claydoll exclaimed as she fired at him.

W was confused by this before he stood up and looked at Claydoll.

"Hey! You…" W calls out.

"**Don't address me so informally!"** Claydoll said as she jumps down in front of W and begins to attack as he dodges her attacks.

W quickly counter attacks with his Shoulder Saber as Claydoll dodges his attacks.

Unknown to W and the Claydoll Dopant, is that Kirihiko had arrived as he watched their battle from a distance.

"The Violence Dopant and W's Fang-Joker form. I came out of concern. What an amazing situation." Kirihiko said.

W dodges two punches from the Claydoll Dopant before he counter attacks by slashing his Saber at her which she dodges by stepping back. Claydoll fired W with fireballs, and he dodged her shots by rolling backwards but as W stood back up the Claydoll Dopant punched his Shoulder Saber out of his hand.

Then the Claydoll Dopant punches at W, and the dual-theme Rider catches Claydoll's punch with his right hand, but the moment their hands made contact W-Philip felt the same sensation he gets from Wakana the moment she touched his hand.

'_This sensation…'_ W-Philip thought before Claydoll pushed him back and attacked W, and he dodged her attacks as they spun around with her back against the Violence Dopant as he stood up.

"**It doesn't matter who it is…I won't let you get in my way!"** The Violence Dopant roars as he changes into his ball form and jumps to Claydoll.

The Claydoll Dopant notices he is coming but is too late as the Violence Dopant smashes on to her and in doing so has shattered her into a million pieces.

"Wakana-chan…" Kirihiko said in worry for his sister-in-law.

"She's been pulverized." W-Philip said.

The Violence Dopant laughs in a mad tone as he changes out of his ball form as he stands up.

* * *

**To Be Continued…The Connection of the Bookworm and the DJ**

**And there you have it, I hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


	5. Case 5: The Connection

**I don't own Kamen Rider W or Symphogear G those belong to the creators. I'm doing this story for fun, not profit.**

**Kamen Rider W: Music of Memory G**

**Case 5: The Connection of the Bookworm and the DJ**

The Violence Dopant laughs as he had destroyed the Claydoll Dopant before he sets his sights on W.

"**You're next!"** The Violence Dopant said as he changes into his ball form and jumps at W to attack him.

W took a step back as the Dopant was approaching him, but the RevolGarry came to his aid as it smashes the Violence Dopant away as he falls to the ground and reverts back into his normal form.

"**Ow ow ow!"** The Dopant said as he stands back up and rubs on his bottom. "**I'm going to remember this!"**

The Violence Dopant soon runs away.

"Hey, wait! Trying to run?!" W-Mitsuki said as he was about to chase after the Dopant, but stops as he saw the fragments of the Claydoll Dopant begin to gather around and reassemble themselves as Claydoll manages to restore herself, much to W and Kirihiko's shock.

"**I let my guard down."** She cursed herself.

"She regenerated!" W-Philip said, surprised to see that.

Kirihiko then remembers Saeko's words from yesterday that she and Wakana had that sisterly feud.

"_**It's okay. She won't die."**_

"So that's what she meant." Kirihiko said in understanding of what Claydoll's powers were before he took his leave.

"**That bastard! I'll definitely take care of him the next time we meet!"** The Claydoll Dopant swore before she took her leave.

"Wait a moment!" W-Philip calls out and Claydoll turns to the Rider.

But she huffs as she turns away from him and leaves without sparing a thought for her family's enemy.

"Hey! Something wrong?" W-Mitsuki asked his partner and otherside.

"Just now...I had a troubling thought…" W-Philip said as he remembers the feeling he felt when he caught Claydoll's punch and the moment when Wakana grabs onto his hand.

"But it's probably...just my imagination…" W-Philip stated as he looked at his hand.

* * *

**(Bloody Stream by Coda)**

**(Instrumental)**

Mitsuki and Philip are seen walking together, Mitsuki putting on his hat and Philip closing his book, and they pointed at the screen before the title appears in front of them.

**(Shijima no soko kara…)**

Mitsuki is in his office going through his case files, before Kanade handed him a cup of coffee that he happily accepted.

**(Mezameru sono hashiratachi toki wo koe…)**

Philip was having his usual interesting research moment as he was writing on his whiteboards, before he accidentally wrote on Chris's face as she was walking towards him, Philip flinched before Chris slaps on his face. Then images of their friends and allies appeared one at a time.

**(Shinku no chishio ga…)**

Ryu is seen looking at his Accel Memory before he walks forward.

**(Tachiagaru yuuki wo hikiawaseru!)**

W, Accel, Hibiki, Tsubasa, and Chris are seen surrounded by Noise before they turn to each other and nodded before they charge at the Noise battling against them.

**(Uketsugu ai wo sadame to yobu nara!)**

The mysterious Shroud is seen walking in a dark alley before she turns to the screen showing her white bandage covered face with black sunglasses.

**(Hohoemu me de tsugi no te wo…)**

The Nephilim is in its cage with Ver looking at with an evil grin before the Nephilim roars. Then images of the Kamen Riders and Symphogear users' enemies appear one at a time, before finally showing Ryubee looking above the Gaia Well.

**(Yami wo azamuite setsuna wo kawashite! Yaiba surinuke yatusra no suki wo tsuke!)**

Shirabe wearing her black Symphogear armor fires from her head compartments, then to Kirika swinging her scythe around and finally to Maria wielding her lance as she uses her **HORIZON†SPEAR** attack.

**(Tsuranuita omoi ga mirai wo hiraku!)**

The three black Symphogear users are standing atop a stone pillar looking down upon W, Accel, Hibiki, Tsubasa, and Chris as they get ready for battle. Then an image of a younger Maria reaching out to her sister Serena appears, and then shows the present day Maria looking at Airgetlám in sadness before a teardrop falls from her eye and onto the pendent.

**(Like a Bloody Storm atsuku Like a Bloody Stone! Ketsumyaku ni kizamareta innen ni…)**

W in his Cyclone-Joker Form is seen doing some kicks and punches as he was spinning around, and changes into his Heat-Metal swinging his Metal Shaft around, and soon changes to his Luna-Trigger firing with his Trigger Magnum, and changes to his Fang-Joker attacking with his Arm Saber, and the final spin shows W in a new and unknown form.

**(Ukiagaru kienai hokori no kizuna nigirishimete!)**

Now both Kamen Riders and Symphogear users alike are seen standing side by side as the Nephilim in its final form looking down at them, as the floating city the Frontier raises to the moon.

* * *

**(Later)**

After the Violence Dopant had retreated, W changed back into Philip and headed back to the detective agency, and the Claydoll Dopant changed back into Wakana.

Now she was in the next stop of her live radio show, where she, her staff, and Mitsuki were now in a famous bakery shop, where one of the pâtissiers showed her one of the shop's famous dishes.

"This is our special, eclair fruit." She said as Wakana was looking closely at it.

"Just what you'd expect from the restaurant of the famous pâtissier chef Asakawa. This looks so delicious!" Wakana said through her mic. "So, this is a live broadcast of Sonozaki Wakana's Healing Princess. Walking around and eating sweets, special! The next store is the last one."

"Okay, the music is playing." One of the staff told them.

"Okay! Good job." The director said.

"Wakana-san, don't lose to that heartless bullying." Asakawa told her.

"Thank you, Mai-san." Wakana told her in gratitude.

While Mitsuki was on standby on Mr. Question's next call, he was in deep thought about the stalker/Gaia Memory user.

'_This incident started with a mysterious phone call. Stalking the popular Sonozaki Wakana...who is the criminal making this city cry?'_ Mitsuki thought.

They soon heard the phone ringing as they turned to it.

"Ah, excuse me." Asakawa told her as she ran to the phone and answered it. "Yes. Keyuca Cafe & Sweets…" She said before she paused.

Wakana notices that as she turns back to the pâtissier.

"It's from Question, isn't it?" Wakana asked before she walked to her and took the phone out of her hand and placed it by her ear. "Hello?"

"_**Hey, Hime!"**_ Mr. Question answered.

Mitsuki quickly walks to Wakana and brings out his Stag Phone, to connect it to Philip's Phone so they can all listen in to Mr. Question's call.

"_**I had some unexpected interference just now, so I couldn't give you a beautiful scene as a present."**_

* * *

**(With Philip, Chris, and Kanade)**

The girls had the Stag Phone on speaker, as they and Philip listened to Mr. Question's call as Philip was in the Gaia Library.

"_**I'm sure you wanted to see it badly. But next time, I will give you the ultimate present."**_ Mr. Question promised her.

* * *

**(Back with Mitsuki)**

"What could that be?" Wakana asked.

"_**No hints this time."**_ He told her before he ended the call.

Wakana lowered the phone in her hand, and Mitsuki placed his Stag Phone by his ear and Wakana leans her ear behind it to listen in.

"Philip, do you know anything?" Mitsuki asked.

* * *

**(With Philip)**

Philip was now out of the Gaia Library as he now has his Stag Phone in hand as he had it by his ear.

"He made a fatal mistake. First, the previous call." Philip started said as he walked on the catwalk, and remembers Mr. Question's previous call.

"_**So tell me. What's your favorite scenery?"**_

"Fuuto Tower! That answer isn't in any previous interview articles." Philip said as the girls were looking at him. "Furthermore, that call just now...He said that scenery…"

"_**...is something you wanted to see badly."**_

"...in that phrasing." Philip told him.

"_So that means…"_ Mitsuki said as he started to see what he was saying.

"Mr. Question is someone who asked this in person. In other words...He's not just an obsessed fan. He's someone close to Wakana-san." Philip concluded.

* * *

**(Back with Mitsuki)**

"What?!" Mitsuki said before he puts his Stag Phone away as he walks through the staff and others in the area as he looks at them, as he wonders if one of them is Mr. Question.

"Wakana-chan! Wakana-chan!"

Mitsuki turns around as he sees Wakana's manager, Ageo, running to her to check if she's alright. Wakana turns to Mai to thank her.

"Thank you, Mai-san."

"Are you okay?" Ageo asks in worry as Wakana turns back to him.

But Wakana pushes him aside as she walks away.

"Eh? What?" Ageo said before he soon follows her. "Wait! Wakana-chan?! Where are you going?!" He asked as he stopped next to Mitsuki.

"The washroom." Wakana told him as she left.

Mitsuki was slightly worried as he watched her leave.

* * *

**(Back with Philip and the girls)**

Philip closes his Stag Phone as he was deep in thought, as Kanade was talking.

"The culprit might be near Wakana-san right now! I can't just stay here! I've got to go too!" Kanade said as she left the hanger. "Hang on, Mitsuki!"

"Hey, what can you possibly do?" Chris asked but was ignored as she already left. "Well that's just great…"

Chris then turns back to Philip as he was still in deep thought, and Chris sighs as she rubs the back of her neck.

"Hey…" Chris calls out and Philip turns to her. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Sorry, none that I could think of." Philip said as he went back to thinking.

"That figures…" Chris sighs.

* * *

**(With Mitsuki)**

Mitsuki was by Wakana's van as her staff was putting the equipment away in boxes and into the van's trunk as they waited for Wakana.

"Wakana-hime sure is late." Mitsuki said.

"Big trouble! Big trouble!" Mitsuki and the others looked and saw Ageo running out of the building and to them in a panic. "Wakana...Wakana is gone!"

"Eh?!" Mitsuki gasped in shock to hear that.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

Chris left the hangar to get some snacks, while Philip was looking at his hand.

"That sensation back then…" Philip mutters as he remembers his battle against the Claydoll Dopant, the moment he caught her punch. Philip lowered his hand as he pushed the thought back. "But that can't be…"

Philip soon heard the main door opening.

"What the? What are you doing here?!" Chris asked in shock.

"I'm here to see Philip-kun. Is he here?" Philip recognizes that voice as Wakana's.

"Oh! Wakana-san!" Philip said as he ran to the door.

Wakana walks into the building, Philip was about to exit the hangar to greet her but he stops and hides his face before he moves behind the door as he leaves it open.

"Hiding again?" Wakana and Chris asked at the same time, and both girls turned at each other.

"I'm sorry! But...why are you here?" Philip asked.

"Your theory is that the culprit is close to me, right?" Wakana asks as she walks to Philip and stops in front of the door. "Tell me. Who is it?"

Philip thinks about it before he says.

"First, may I ask one thing?" Philip asked.

Wakana thought about it before she nodded. "Okay."

'_I swear...if it's something stupid like getting her autograph or something…'_ Chris grumbled in thought.

"Wakana-san, has anyone ever tried to kill you before?" Philip asked, and that caught Chris' attention as she turned to her.

Wakana was a little hesitant but for some reason a small part of her told her that Philip was trustworthy for this information.

"Yes, many times." Wakana told him, which was surprising to hear from both Philip and Chris, as Philip turned to her while still hiding behind the door.

"Who? For example?" Philip asked.

"Well…" Wakana said before she stepped away from the door and the room darked around her. "Like my older sister."

"Your older sister?" Philip asked, a little shocked to hear that.

Chris was a little stunned to hear that as well as she rubs the back of her neck, before she spoke to her.

"Umm...do you want me to leave?" Chris asked, getting the DJ's attention as she turned to her. "I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable for listening in."

"No it's fine. If you're a friend of Philip-kun, then it's fine." Wakana told her. "Anyway back to my sister. She has always hated me."

"But why?" Philip asked.

"My family is special." Wakana answered before she remembered the time when she and Saeko were very young.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_A child Wakana carrying her favorite doll was watching her father and teenage sister._

"Ever since I was little, our Father was busy with work."

_She then saw Ryubee slapping Saeko on the face before he leaves._

"My sister helped him."

_The young Saeko saw her sister Wakana as she marched towards her, and pushed her to the ground._

"That's why I was free to play as I wanted."

_Ryubee notices that but chooses to ignore it as he enters the mansion, and while Saeko steps on Wakana's doll._

"My sister didn't like that, so she often bullied me."

_Saeko leaves as well, as she watches her child Wakana saids..._

"_Why...must you anger me?" Wakana quickly picks up a small rock, and stands up to throw it at Saeko when she wasn't looking…_

"_Don't!" A boy called out as he grabbed her hand to stop her._

_Wakana turned around and saw that it was her younger brother. He had black hair and eyes._

"_If you do that, then you're not being the real Wakana-oneechan!" He told her._

_(End of flashback)_

* * *

"Hearing that mysteriously made my anger disappear. It made me more gentle. That was...my little brother." Wakana smiles as remembering made her a bit nostalgic, sad, but also a little happy. "Although he's gone now."

"I see...I'm sorry to hear that." Philip told her.

"Oh no. Why am I talking about this?!" Wakana asked as she chuckled in embarrassment and Philip chuckled as well.

"Your voice was very gentle just now, Wakana-san." Philip stated.

"Eh?" Wakana said in confusion.

"And listening to your story reminded me of another friend of mine. Who also had some tough times growing up." Philip said.

"Really? Who?" Wakana asked.

"Well…" Philip was a little hesitant but for some reason he felt like he could be honest with her. "Do you remember the Zwei Wing concert? When the Noise attacked the stadium two years ago?"

"Oh yes of course. Apparently several people had lost their lives, and that there was only one survivor." Wakana said.

"That's correct, Tachibana Hibiki. That's who I'm talking about." Philip told her, and hearing caught both her and Chris' attention.

"Really?" Wakana asked.

"Yeah...though she was critically injured after that, but thankfully the doctors were able to save her life." Philip said before he sighs. "But shortly after she was discharged everything changed for her."

"How so?" Wakana asked.

"Well although me, Mitsuki, her family, and another friend of ours were grateful that she was still alive. Other people who have lost their friends and family during that attack started to blame her for it." Philip said sadly, and Wakana and Chris were stunned to hear. "They started with just her, and soon after they started blaming her family all together. It got to a point where her father couldn't take it anymore and just up and abandoned them."

"I see...I'm sorry to hear that." Wakana said.

"It's alright. Although it wasn't easy, we were able to help Hibiki-chan through it and convinced them that she wasn't in fault. Shortly after that Hibiki-chan begins to help other people in anyway she can, though she can be a little idiotic most of the time, but she kept that bright smile of hers. And you're just as bright as she is. I'm sure that's the real you." Philip said.

Wakana chuckles to hear that.

"The real me?" Wakana repeated.

"Oh...I'm sorry. I said something strange." Philip said as he nervously chuckled.

"It's okay. I wonder why I'm so honest talking with you." Wakana said.

"Me too." Philip said as they both smiled, while Chris was looking at them with a narrow look.

"So…" Philip said as the darkness fades away and he turns to her while still hiding behind the door. "Let's find the culprit. Wakana-san, please help me."

* * *

**(Back with Mitsuki)**

Kanade had managed to meet up with Mitsuki and Wakana's staff, she learns that Wakana had gone missing and wacks Mitsuki with her slipper.

"What do you mean Wakana-san is gone?!" Kanade asked as she pulled on Mituski's ear.

"Ow ow ow! I don't know either!" Mitsuki told her.

"Honestly…" Kanade said in disappointment as she let go of his ear as Mitsuki rubs his hand on it. "I left you alone for a few minutes and you let this happen. Just what are we going to do if Mr. Question took her."

"That's much too terrible!" Ageo said in worry before his stomach pain started to act up again. "Ow ow ow!"

"Don't worry, I feel you pain too…" Mitsuki said as his ear was still a little sore.

"If she doesn't return in time, we'll need a substitute" One the staff said.

"A substitute huh? Hey, if you want I could do it." Kanade volunteer.

"Oh that would be a huge help but…" He said before they noticed a car stopping by to them.

The driver opens the door and walks out of it, to reveal herself as none other than Motoko Saeki as she walks to them.

"Thanks for waiting." Saeki greeted them.

"I'm sorry for calling you up so suddenly, Motoko-chan." He told her.

"No. Just M.C in Wakana's place, right?" Motoko said.

"Oh I see…" Kanade said in some disappointment.

"Don't worry about it." Mitsuki told her as he patted her on the shoulder.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, with Philip)**

Philip entered the Gaia Library as millions of bookshelves appeared around him.

"The Memory is Violence." Philip said and a few thousands of the bookshelves were removed. "Wakana-san, do you remember being asked what your favorite landscape is?"

Wakana thought about it and soon remembered something.

"Speaking of which, when I auditioned for this show…" Wakana said.

"So the next Keyword is…'Healing Princess' audition'." Philip said and a few more of the bookshelves were removed. "The last Keyword: 'Twisted love'."

With that the rest of the bookshelves were removed, leaving only one book as it was floating beside Philip as he grabbed onto it. Philip opens the book and begins reading it.

"I know who the culprit is." Philip told her.

"Who is it?" Wakana asked.

* * *

**(Back with Mitsuki and Kanade)**

Mitsuki, Kanade, the Wave staff, and Motoko had arrived at the last famous spot on their list. Which was the Fumen ramen cart.

"This is the last location?" Mitsuki asked as he and Kanade were walking to the cart while the Wave staff were getting their equipment ready.

"Let's get along!" Said Watcherman as he was walking beside the detective and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"And why are you here?!" Mitsuki asked his usual info broker.

"The master of this place is a poor speaker. So he called up his regular customer to fill in. Uh-huh!" Watcherman told him.

"But why ramen? This show is about sweets, isn't it?" Kanade asked.

"Good question! Kanade-san!" Watcherman said before he claps his hands getting the ramen master's attention as he turns to him. "Hey, master!"

The master soon brings out his ramen dish, which was made out of mostly sweets.

"It's sweets ramen!" Watcherman declared, and everyone closely looks at it.

* * *

**(Back with Philip)**

Philip had finished telling Wakana what he found in the Gaia Library. She was shocked at first but it all makes sense to her now.

"I see." Wakana said before she turned to Philip while still facing the door. "Thank you! Bye. I'm returning to work."

Wakana walks to the door to leave but stops and asks Philip one last question.

"Hey...Philip-kun…" Wakana turns to the door Philip was hiding behind as he wonders what she was going to say next. "When this incident is over, can we meet again? Next time, we'll properly meet face to face."

Chris flinches to hear before she turns to Philip as she wonders what his answer is going to be.

"Hai." Philip told her.

"It's a promise!" Wakana said before she left the building.

Philip slowly walked out of the hangar and saw that Wakana was truly gone. He then placed his hand on his chest as he felt a strange yet warm sensation in his heart.

"What is this? This oppressive feeling?" Philip asked as he walked to the opened door and looked at it. "So there's this feeling too? Wakana...san."

Philip turned around and saw Chris standing behind him as she was growling at him.

"Chris-chan, is something wrong?" Philip asks and Chris slaps him on the cheek. "Ow...Now what was that for?"

Chris huffs as she turns away from him, and walks to the bed and closes the curtain behind her as Philip watches her in confusion. Chris was lying on the bed while hugging the pillow close to her chest and head.

"You really are an idiot..." Chris mutters before she buried her face on the pillow. "But I guess I'm an idiot too…"

Philip rubs his hand on his cheek as he was still confused on why Chris had slapped him like that.

"Women...they truly are strange creatures." Philip said as Wakana was still deep in his mind and heart, and being who he is, Philip enters the Gaia Library.

* * *

**(Back with Mitsuki and Kanade)**

"Itadakimasu!" Watcherman and Motoko were about to eat the sweets ramen before one of the staff members stopped them.

"Wait a moment! We're not recording yet!"

"Ah, I see." Watcherman said.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Everyone looked and saw Wakana had arrived as she walked to them.

"Oh! She's back!" Mitsuki said as he was relieved to see that she's alright.

"Thank goodness for that." Kanade said.

"Wakana-chan!" Ageo said as he ran to her. "I was worried!"

"Motoko-sempai, I'm sorry." Wakana told the vetern DJ.

Motoko smiles as she stands up and faces her.

"It's okay! Do a proper job at it, Wakana-chan!" Motoko said as she handed her the mic.

* * *

**(Meanwhile with Philip)**

As Philip entered the Gaia Library the millions of bookshelves appeared around, but thankfully for him, he only has one Keyword to say.

"Beginning lookup, Keyword…" Phillip started.

* * *

When Wakana had returned they soon began their show, as Watcherman was giving his review on the sweets ramen as Wakana was standing beside him with the microphone by him.

"Thick natural whip cream! Mixed with the noodles, it's a miraculous representation of sweetness! Plus! Choco bamboo slices! Choco egg! Chashuu with red bean paste inside! It's a miraculous harmony! Yes!" Watcherman told her.

Wakana soon brings the mic in front of her mouth.

"Okay! If you're brave, please try it! This is Sonozaki Wakana coming to you from the famous Fuumen!" Wakana said as Mitsuki, Kanade, Motoko, and her staff were watching her.

"Alright! Okay!" The director said.

"Okay." Wakana said.

"Itadakimasu." Watcherman said and began to eat his bowl of ramen.

One of Wakana's staff walks to her to take the mic from her hand.

"All recordings are done for today."

"Okay." Wakana said before he left.

"Good work everyone!"

As everyone begins to congratulate each other on a job well done, Mituski and Kanade notice that nothing has happened.

"In the end, nothing happened." Kanade said.

"No. It's too early to relax." Mitsuki stated, before they heard a phone ringing.

"Huh? Is that someone's cell phone?"

They didn't recognize the ringtone, before Mitsuki noticed it was coming from the master of the Fuumen stand as he brought it out and answered it. Shortly after that he handed it to Wakana, and knowing it was Mr. Question, she accepted it and placed it by her ear.

Mitsuki and Kanade walk to her side to listen in.

"Hello?" Wakana said.

"_**Hey, Hime! I am about to give you the ultimate present!"**_

"I don't want it. Ageo." Wakana told him, which surprised Mituski and Kande, and even Mr. Question himself.

"Ageo?" Mitsuki said.

"_**Hey, just what are you talking about?!"**_ Mr. Question asked.

"Isn't he Wakana-san's manager?" Kanade asked.

"_It's no use playing dumb, Ageo."_ Wakana told him through his cellphone.

"You lose." Wakana told him, but he just laughed and it got louder to a point where they could hear it behind them.

They turned around and saw it was indeed Ageo with a phone by his ear.

"**I don't** want that." Ageo said as he closed his phone. "I've done so much in service to you!"

"That's it!" Mitsuki said as he raised his arm in front of Wakana to protect her. "Give up."

Ageo popped his fingers.

"Out of my way." Ageo said as he began to remove one of his gloves. "This problem is just between me and her."

Ageo removed his glove to show his Living Connector, and soon brought out his Violence Memory.

**VIOLENCE**

Ageo then inserts the Gaia Memory into his Connector and transforms into the Violence Dopant.

Seeing him transform frightens those in front of him, except for Mitsuki, Kanade, and Wakana.

The Violence Dopant soon launches his wrecking ball at them, Mitsuki pushes Wakana out of its path and dodges it as well as it smashes into a building behind them.

The Violence Dopant laughs before he swings in the air by retracting his wrecking ball to himself and lands to Wakana.

"**Wakana-hime!"** The Dopant said as he entraps Wakana by changing into his ball form with Wakana inside of his body.

The Violence Dopant soon launched himself by jumping into the air by punching on the ground.

"Damn it!" Mitsuki said as he watched the Dopant kidnapped Wakana as he was too late to stop him.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

Inside the Gaia Library, the bookshelves around Philip have left leaving only one book for him which was titled…

"Sonozaki Wakana…" Philip grabbed onto the book and was going to read it, but stopped himself as this felt wrong to him. "Doing it this way...I don't think I can…"

Philip puts the book away before he hears…

"_Hey, Philip! Wakana-hime was kidnapped!"_ Mitsuki calls out, which brings Philip out of the Gaia Library as he turns around and is now wearing the Double Driver.

"What?!"

* * *

Mitsuki was wearing his Double Driver as well as he and Philip brought out their Joker and Cyclone Memories.

**CYCLONE**

**JOKER**

They soon do their poses and say.

"Henshin!" Chris blinks to hear that.

Philip inserts the Cyclone Memory into his Driver, and soon transfers to Mitsuki's as he pushes it down and inserts his Joker Memory beside, and pushes his Driver.

**CYCLONE-JOKER**

Mitsuki transforms into W and soon runs after the Violence Dopant.

Chris walked through the curtains and saw the unconscious Philip lying on the floor.

"I swear…" Chris sighs as she walks to him and picks him up. "How you get used to this is beyond me."

* * *

The Violence Dopant is seen jumping on the road as he moves forward, and W riding on his HardBoilder chases after him.

W was chasing the Violence Dopant for a while as he smashes through a small, and after that the Dopant jumps down to another road below them as W stopped.

"Damn it!" W-Mitsuki said.

The Violence Dopant jumps in front of a few cars as they are forced to stop as the Dopant moves forward, and W jumps down to that road as well and chases after the Dopant as they enter a tunnel.

The Violence Dopant jumped over and between cars in front of him, as W drives past the cars as well.

"This is the worst thing that could have happened!" W-Mitsuki said.

"It's okay. He won't hurt Wakana-san until he accomplishes his goal." W-Philip told him.

"You're pretty calm, considering the situation." W-Mitsuki stated.

"I'm not calm. I'm serious!" W-Philip told him.

"Got it! We're definitely going to save your angel!" W-Mitsuki promised his partner before he sped up.

Then W and the Violence Dopant were now out of the tunnel, but the cars that were behind the Dopant skids to the side, blocking W's path but the dual-theme Rider didn't let that stop him as he jumps over the car.

As W was flying in the air on his bike, the RevolGarry soon appeared as it drove to his side as it opened up and W landed onto it.

"Alright." W said as he flicks his wrist and the Garry prepares a part for him.

The Violence Dopant had found his way on top of a bridge above a river before he jumped down and jumped off of a nearby ship as he headed and jumped on the port that was across the bridge.

The RevolGarry stops as it skids to its side, and W launches to the river riding on his HardSplasher before he lands and rides on the river, and chases after the Dopant.

"Trying to run, you ball bastard?!" W-Mitsuki asked.

"**You're a stubborn one!"** The Violence Dopant said in annoyance as he turned to W and fired projectiles from his body at him.

W was able to dodge his firing.

"**Take this!"** The Violence Dopant said as he jumps at W and smashes on top of him, sending them both into the water.

The Violence Dopant jumps out of the river, and then W with his right side in Luna Form stretches out his arm and grabs onto the Dopant, and uses him to pull both himself and his bike out of the water.

Both the Dopant and Rider lands on the port, while the Violence Dopant rolls on the ground and W lands on his feet as he changes to his Trigger Memory.

**LUNA-TRIGGER**

W pulled his Trigger Magnum out and attached his Spider Shock on it, and W used it to fire a yellow net from his gun to the Dopant.

**SPIDER**

W's net entrap the Violence Dopant and the Rider throws the Dopant up in the air and around himself before he slams him to the ground, which forced the Violence Dopant to change back into his original form and freeing Wakana as well as they both roll on the ground.

Both Wakana and the Violence Dopant begin to sit up.

"**Why must you interfere?!"** The Violence Dopant asked in rage.

"Do you hate her that much?!" W-Mitsuki asked.

"**It's true that Hime is selfish and bullies me."** The Dopant told him and Wakana turned at him. "**But...I don't hate her! Actually…"**

The Violence Dopant stands back up and shouted.

"**I love her!"**

Hearing that surprised W and Wakana.

"Then why do this?!" W-Mitsuki asked and Wakana stood up in front of the Violence Dopant as she was curious herself.

"**Someone tempted me! Told me to be a strong man!"** The Violence Dopant told them.

"Someone gave you a Gaia Memory?!" Wakana asked, and that got W-Philip's attention.

"**Yeah! After that...I lost control…"** The Violence Dopant said before he suddenly charges at Wakana, and W fired an energy bullet that flew beside Wakana and landed on the Dopant, sending him rolling on the ground.

W moves next to Wakana as she is looking at the Rider.

"Hurry and run." W-Mitsuki told her.

"Thank you, Kamen Rider!" Wakana said as she ran to safety.

"Ooohhh! That felt pretty good, just now." W-Mitsuki said as he watched her leave.

"Hey, Mitsuki?" Philip calls out.

"Huh?" W-Mitsuki turns back to the Violence Dopant.

"Let's go." W-Philip told him.

"Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero!" W said as he charged at the Dopant.

Wakana takes cover behind a nearby wall as she watches W, but soon turns around and leaves as she has other business to attend to.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

Kirihiko was seen in his office as he looked through Gaia Memory sale records on his laptop and found information about the Violence Memory.

"Here it is. The Violence Memory." He said as he clicks on that file and finds the buyer's name. "The person who bought it is...this person. Still, to have me investigate like this...So you do worry about your little sister."

Seated in front of him on the other side of the table was his wife, Saeko.

"That's not it." She told him.

* * *

Inside the Wave radio station, some of the workers were talking to each other as they heard about Wakana's kidnapping by the Violence Dopant.

"Is it true Sonozaki Wakana was taken away by a monster?"

"Oh. I don't know. We're checking now."

Unknown to them is that someone had entered the building as she walked to a makeup room and closed the door behind her.

She took off and threw her coat to the nearby couch and her gloves as well. She soon sits down on a chair in front of a mirror, showing it was Motoko Saeki.

She then a cheeky smile as she looks at herself in the mirror.

"Poor girl. Heh, I'm sure she's currently…" Motoko said before.

"Sorry, but I'm okay." Motoko looked at the mirror and saw Wakana standing behind her with her arms folded.

Seeing alive and unharmed shocked Motoko.

"Wakana!" She gasped.

"Motoko-san. You're the one who tempted Ageo, right?" Wakana asked as she walked behind her.

Motoko smiles before she laughs and then throws the items on the table in front of her to the ground, as she stands up and grabs onto Wakana.

"It's not my fault!" Motoko exclaimed in rage as she pushed Wakana to a nearby wall. "Despite being my kouhai, you stole my job!"

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_It was night in the city, Motoko had managed to find a Gaia Memory salesman and had dragged Ageo with him._

"_Ummm...that's kind of…" He said._

"_It's this man who'll be using it!" Motoko demanded._

"_No, that's…" He mutters._

_Motoko took the Violence Memory from him as she looked closely at the salesman._

"_If ya get your money, there's no problem, right?!" Motoko asked._

_(End of flashback)_

* * *

Motoko growls as she begins to shake Wakana back and forth.

"Ageo wanted you so badly that he easily became a monster! He was tricked!" Motoko shouted before she began to laugh maniacally.

But hearing all of this only anger Wakana.

"Why must you anger me?!" Wakana said as she was wearing her Gaia Driver and inserted her Claydoll Memory into it.

**CLAYDOLL**

Wakana pushes Motoko to the floor, the vertern DJ turns back to her as Wakana transforms into the Claydoll Dopant.

"No way…" Motoko mutters in shock.

"**Disappear!" **The Claydoll Dopant demanded as she aimed her arm cannon at her.

"Damn monster!" Motoko shouted as she moved to the way.

The Claydoll Dopant was about to fire at her but stopped as she heard the words of her brother ringing in her head.

"_Don't! If you do that, you're not being the real Wakana-oneechan!"_

The Dopant lowered her arm as she changed back into Wakana, as she remembered Philip's words.

"_What a really gentle voice. I'm sure that's the real you."_

As Motoko was panting in fear, Wakana just leaves the room without looking back as Motoko watches her leave.

Motoko was relieved that she was now gone and had spared her life, but she laughs in amusement as she now knows Wakana's dark secret.

"Sonozaki Wakana is a monster. I've got to spread this information." Motoko said as she stood and picked up a telephone in her room and was going to call the news channel but…

"You can't." Motoko looked and saw it was Kirihiko as he was standing by the door.

"Those who threaten the Sonozaki family…" Kirihiko said as he walked into the room and closed the door behind him. "...Are quickly eliminated."

Hearing that frightens Motoko as she falls on her rear and cowers in fear, as Kirihiko brings out his Nasca Memory.

**NASCA**

Motoko throws a flower base at him but misses, and Kirihiko transforms into the Nasca Dopant causing Motoko to scream in fear.

* * *

**(Back with W)**

**(Cue: Finger on the Trigger by Florida Keys)**

The Violence Dopant in ball form smashes out of a building, and W chases after him riding on his HardTurbuler.

"Stop right there!" W-Mitsuki said as he chased after the Dopant as he was swinging onto building to building and then jumping on building to building around W as the Rider tries to follow him.

Then they begin to move through the buildings in the city, as the Violence Dopant was jumping onto building to building.

The Violence Dopant does a sharp turn and W follows him, but it was trapped as the Dopant was flying to W to smash onto him, and the Rider was able to dodge him in time as he ducked under him.

W turns around and chases after the Dopant again.

"Damn...this ball won't stay still!" W-Mitsuki said in frustration.

The Violence Dopant swings around a building as W follows him, the Dopant fires projectiles at the Dual-theme Rider and handed a few good shots at him forcing W to stop.

"Mitsuki." W-Philip said.

"Huh?"

"Try firing a pincer shot." W-Philip told him.

"Okay!" W-Mitsuki said.

W then brings out and attaches his Stag Phone onto his Trigger Magnum.

**STAG**

W then inserts the Trigger Memory into the Maximum Drive slot on his Magnum.

**TRIGGER: MAXIMUM DRIVE**

As the Violence Dopant flew at W and fired at him, the Dual-theme Rider aimed his Magnum.

"**Trigger Stag Burst!"** W shouted as he fired two red energy beams at the Dopant at both of his sides for a pincer attack, and landed on him destroying the Dopant as he exploded.

Now out of his Dopant form, Ageo is seen falling to the ground below as he screams and W catches him by the leg using his Luna arm to stretch out his arm, as W begins to move him Ageo is screaming in fright.

"What a handful." W sighs in annoyance.

**(End of song)**

W brought Ageo to the roof of a nearby building as his Gaia Memory ejected out of him and shattered into pieces.

"Wakana-hime...I'm sorry." Ageo said before he falls to the ground to sleep.

W lands on that very roof and changes back into Mitsuki.

"You did it, Philip." Mitsuki said before he noticed that Philip wasn't saying anything to him. "Philip?"

* * *

**(With Philip)**

Philip had returned to his body as he woke up and sat up as he found himself on a bed.

"So you finally decided to wake up?" Chris asked as she was eating some red bean bread.

But Philip wasn't able to hear her as he remembers the words of both the Violence Dopant and Wakana.

"_**I was tempted! I was told to be a strong man."**_

"_Did someone give you a Gaia Memory?!"_

'_She...knew about the existence of Gaia Memories.'_ Philip thought before he realized something, and Chris noticed something was off about him.

"Philip, is something wrong?" She asked. Philip soon got off the bed and ran to the hangar door. "Hey wait!"

"I'm sorry, Chris-chan, but I need to be alone right now!" Philip said as he entered the hangar closed the door.

"Hmmm…" Chris pouted before she bites onto her bread. "Fine be that way! See if I care!"

* * *

Wakana had returned to her home as she walked down the stairs, and walking up them was her sister Saeko.

"You look well, Wakana." Saeko greeted her sister as she stopped in the middle of the stairs. "So you intend to continue being a talent?"

"Yes. He made me realize it...I should just live my own way." Wakana told her as she walked down the stairs as her sister watched her.

"Oh?" Saeko folded her arms.

Wakana heard her phone ringing, she brought it out and answered it as she walked outside.

"Hello?" Wakana asked.

"_Hello, it's me."_ Philip said.

"Philip-kun? What is it?" Wakana asked.

* * *

Philip was standing on the catwalk of the hangar.

"Oh...Well...There's something I need to ask you." Philip said.

* * *

"What is it?" Wakana asked as she stopped walking.

* * *

"Wakana-san...Do you have a Gaia Memory?" Philip asked.

* * *

Wakana was surprised to hear that at first but kept her smile.

"No, I don't." She told him.

* * *

"I...see…" Philip said.

* * *

"Hey. Forget that. Do you remember our promise?" Wakan asked.

* * *

"Of course I remember." Philip told her.

* * *

"Can we meet now? This time, we'll properly see each other's faces." Wakana requested.

* * *

Philip thought about it and gave his answer.

"Can we remain like this a bit more?" Philip asked.

* * *

Wakana thought about it before she said.

"I see. That's true. That way might be more thrilling. Then...till next time. Famous detective-san."

* * *

"Hai." Phillip said before they both ended the call, and Philip looked at his Phone.

* * *

Wakana closes her phone as she was in deep thought. She then looks at her Gaia Memory as she remembers the words of her dead brother and Philip.

"_Real Wakana-oneechan!"_

"_That's the real you."_

"The real...me?" Wakana mutters before she drops the Claydoll Memory to the ground and walks away, leaving the Gold Memory behind without looking back at it.

Unknown to Wakana is that her father, Ryubee, was watching as he picked up the Claydoll Memory and then smiled at her.

* * *

**(Next day)**

Mitsuki was seen on his desk as he was typing in the report of yesterday's case.

'_After the incident, Philip spent a lot of time spacing out alone.'_

Mitsuki then looks at Philip as he is listening to Wakana's radio show.

Mitsuki walks to the main room drinking a cup of coffee, as Philip is staring into space.

'_My partner would never openly talk about his problems. That's why I have to carefully bring it out. If I carelessly enter his heart…'_

Chris looked at Philip as well as she was seated on a chair in front of him. She figures that his mind was still thinking about Wakana before she turns away from him in a huff.

Kanade had opened the door and entered the building.

"Man...You know I had my doubts at first, but that sweets ramen was really good." Kanade said before notice Philip staring into space as she walked beside Mitsuki. "He's been like that for a while now...I'm starting to worry."

"Oh leave him alone!" Chris stated. "I bet he's still thinking about his precious Wakana-_hime_! Honestly, you should just get over her already!"

"Hey, you don't have to be blunt about it!" Mitsuki said as he slapped his slipper on her head.

"Ow! Why you…!" Chris said as she brought out her own slipper and began to slap him with it forcing him to move away from her as he slapped back at her.

"Alright, you two that's enough. How about we just talk this ou-!" Kanade said as she moved towards them as Mitsuki accidentally slapped the slipper on her face. "Ow!"

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to!" Mitsuki said.

"Okay, if that's how you want to play it!" Kanade said as she brought out her own slipper, and then the three of them began to slap at each other.

As they were fighting, Philip turned to his friends and soon he smiled at them as he chuckled.

* * *

**To Be Continued…The Place I Call Home**

**And there you have it, I hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


	6. Case 6: The Place I Call Home

**I don't own Kamen Rider W or Symphogear G those belong to the creators. I'm doing this story for fun, not profit.**

**Kamen Rider W: Music of Memory G**

**Case 6: The Place I Call Home**

It was morning in the city of Fuuto.

Inside the Sonozaki mansion, Wakana was seen walking down the stairs but the moment she arrived at the end of the stairs she saw her father, Ryubee, waiting for her.

"Good morning, Wakana. Did you sleep well?" Ryubee asked.

"Good morning, Otou-sama. And yes I did." Wakana told him. She was about the walk to the door but Ryubee got in her way. "I-Is there something wrong?"

"Oh no. I just happened to find this yesterday." Ryubee said as he showed her the Claydoll Memory.

"Oh...sorry, I must have misplaced it." Wakana said while sounding a little nervous.

"Don't worry, it's fine. But you need to take better care of this." Ryubee told his daughter as he grabbed onto her hand and placed the Gold Memory in it. "You shouldn't forget that this was my gift to you, and that our family are the only ones who can use these Gold Memories."

Wakana looks at the Claydoll Memory and remembers Philip and her brother's words to her before she nodded and put the Gold Memory in her purse.

"Of course. I'm sorry again, I'll take better care of it." Wakana told him.

"That's all I needed to hear." Ryubee said with a smile before he stepped aside and let his youngest daughter leave as she left the mansion.

Now that she was gone, Ryubee shook his head as he sighs.

"That girl. To think she would drop her Memory like that. I wonder if _he_ had something to do with." Ryubee said in wonder. "Oh well, it doesn't matter right now. It just means I need to keep a better eye on her and that son of mine."

* * *

**(Bloody Stream by Coda)**

**(Instrumental)**

Mitsuki and Philip are seen walking together, Mitsuki putting on his hat and Philip closing his book, and they pointed at the screen before the title appears in front of them.

**(Shijima no soko kara…)**

Mitsuki is in his office going through his case files, before Kanade handed him a cup of coffee that he happily accepted.

**(Mezameru sono hashiratachi toki wo koe…)**

Philip was having his usual interesting research moment as he was writing on his whiteboards, before he accidentally wrote on Chris's face as she was walking towards him, Philip flinched before Chris slaps on his face. Then images of their friends and allies appeared one at a time.

**(Shinku no chishio ga…)**

Ryu is seen looking at his Accel Memory before he walks forward.

**(Tachiagaru yuuki wo hikiawaseru!)**

W, Accel, Hibiki, Tsubasa, and Chris are seen surrounded by Noise before they turn to each other and nodded before they charge at the Noise battling against them.

**(Uketsugu ai wo sadame to yobu nara!)**

The mysterious Shroud is seen walking in a dark alley before she turns to the screen showing her white bandage covered face with black sunglasses.

**(Hohoemu me de tsugi no te wo…)**

The Nephilim is in its cage with Ver looking at with an evil grin before the Nephilim roars. Then images of the Kamen Riders and Symphogear users' enemies appear one at a time, before finally showing Ryubee looking above the Gaia Well.

**(Yami wo azamuite setsuna wo kawashite! Yaiba surinuke yatusra no suki wo tsuke!)**

Shirabe wearing her black Symphogear armor fires from her head compartments, then to Kirika swinging her scythe around and finally to Maria wielding her lance as she uses her **HORIZON†SPEAR** attack.

**(Tsuranuita omoi ga mirai wo hiraku!)**

The three black Symphogear users are standing atop a stone pillar looking down upon W, Accel, Hibiki, Tsubasa, and Chris as they get ready for battle. Then an image of a younger Maria reaching out to her sister Serena appears, and then shows the present day Maria looking at Airgetlám in sadness before a teardrop falls from her eye and onto the pendent.

**(Like a Bloody Storm atsuku Like a Bloody Stone! Ketsumyaku ni kizamareta innen ni…)**

W in his Cyclone-Joker Form is seen doing some kicks and punches as he was spinning around, and changes into his Heat-Metal swinging his Metal Shaft around, and soon changes to his Luna-Trigger firing with his Trigger Magnum, and changes to his Fang-Joker attacking with his Arm Saber, and the final spin shows W in a new and unknown form.

**(Ukiagaru kienai hokori no kizuna nigirishimete!)**

Now both Kamen Riders and Symphogear users alike are seen standing side by side as the Nephilim in its final form looking down at them, as the floating city the Frontier raises to the moon.

* * *

Today was now Lydian's school festival, as the students' family, friends, and guests were walking to the school grounds they were seen enjoying the food stands and games runned by the students.

In another part of the school Hibiki is seen watching the people from on top of a balcony, and walking to her was Miku as she calls out her name.

"Hibiki!" Hibiki turns to her childhood friend.

"Miku, what's wrong?" Hibiki asked.

"What do you mean 'what's wrong'? Itaba-san and everyone's performance is about to start." Miku told her, and Hibiki was surprised to hear that as she had forgotten about that.

"It is already that time?" Hibiki asked.

"Let's go." Miku said as she grabbed onto her hand. "I'm sure it'll be fun."

"Yeah. Thanks, Miku." Hibiki said before they headed to the auditorium.

Unknown to them is that two familiar girls were watching them as they followed them in hiding.

* * *

Visiting the festival on the school grounds were Mitsuki, Philip, and Kanade as they were walking through the food and game stands in the area.

"Man they sure put up all the spots on this festival." Mitsuki said as he took a bite of his taiyaki.

"That is true. But I find this strangely appealing and fun." Philip said as he ate a piece of takoyaki from his paper bowl and used his tooth pick.

"With you on that. Makes me wish that I was still a student." Kanade said with a cup of soda in her hand as she was a little envious.

"Oh yeah, you didn't get the chance to come here because you lost your singing voice." Mitsuki said.

"Yep...but hey, it's all good. Right now I'm having a lot of fun with you two." Kanade said with a smile and Mitsuki smiles back at her.

"Well I'm glad to hear that then." Mitsuki said.

Philip chuckles before he frowns as he remembers his talk with Genjuro.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Philip was alone in the hangar in the Agency as he was talking with Genjuro on his Stag Phone._

"What? You want me to keep an eye on Sonozaki Wakana?" _Genjuro said._

"_That's right. I know this is a lot to ask for, but it would really mean a lot for me." Philip told him._

"Well before I agree on this. Is there any reason why you want me to do this?" _Genjuro asked._

"_Well...It's mostly because I want to clear a suspicion of mine." Philip answered._

"A suspicion? Of what?" _Genjuro asked._

"_It was the fact that Wakana-san somehow knew what Gaia Memories are." Philip told him, and Genjuro was surprised to hear that._

"What? Are you serious?" _Genjuro asked._

"_I do." Philip nodded. "She told me she didn't have a Gaia Memory, but even though I want to believe her, there was another fact I can't ignore."_

"And what's that?" _Genjuro asked._

"_It was the fact that her older sister, Sonozaki Saeko had a Gold Memory and a Gaia Driver." Philip told him as he looked at his whiteboards as it had pictures of the Sonozaki sisters which had circles around them and lines connected to some circles with words in them._

_For Wakana, she had a line that connects to the words 'Gaia Memory?' and 'Museum'._

_For Saeko, she had lines that connect to the words, 'Taboo', 'Gaia Driver', and 'Museum'._

_Genjuro was once surprised to hear that._

"Are you sure about that?" _Genjuro asked._

"_I saw her transform right before my eyes, and it was the same Dopant on the day Mitsuki and Narumi-san saved me from Museum." Philip told him._

"So what you're saying is that it's possible that the Sonozaki family might be connected to Museum somehow." _Genjuro said._

"_Well it's mostly just speculations and guesses. But if Mitsuki had taught me anything, is that a good detective should always trust their gut." Philip said._

_Genjuro hummed before he gave his answer._

"Alright, I'll send some agents to keep an eye on the Sonozaki family. But if anything happens, I'm gonna pull them out. I hope you understand." _Genjuro told him._

"_That's fine. You just need to protect your subordinates from any danger. But thanks for doing this." Philip said. "Also will it be alright that we keep this between us for now?"_

"It's no problem. And that's fine by me." _Genjuro told him._

"_Thank you. Oh and before I forget, can you look something up for me?" Philip asked._

"Sure. What is it?" _Genjuro asked._

"_Well...Apparently, Wakana-san had a younger brother but he passed away when he was very young. I was hoping you would find some details about him, like what his name was, and how he died." Philip told him._

"Why would you need to know that?" _Genjuro asked._

"_It's...to help clear another suspicion of mine." Philip told him, and Genjuro hummed as he thought about it._

"Alright, if it can help then I'll find out what I can about that."

"_Thanks, Genjuro-san." Philip said before he hangs up and looks at the pictures of the Sonozaki sisters before he looks at two words below it._

_Below Wakana, is the words 'Decease younger brother'._

_Below Saeko, is the words 'She called me, Raito'._

_The two words were connected with a question mark between them._

_Ever since that Wakana had told Philip about her younger brother it really got him thinking, and there was also the fact that Saeko had called him Raito, like she knew him before he lost his memories._

"_Just how is this connected…" Philip mutters to himself._

_(End of flashback)_

* * *

Philip was looking down to the ground as his friends called out to him.

"Philip? Oi, Philip."

"Hello! Earth to Philip!"

Philip was snapped out of his train of thought as he turned to his friends who looked a little concerned for him.

"You alright? You've been spacing out for a while." Mitsuki stated.

"Oh really? Sorry, I was just thinking about something. Don't mind me." Philip stated as he went back to eating his takoyaki. But his friends weren't all that convinced by that as they whispered to each other.

"He's been like this for a while now. I'm really starting to worry." Kanade stated quietly.

"Yeah, but it's not like this was the first time this happened. Best to give him some time until he's ready to open up." Mitsuki told her quietly.

"I guess that's true but still…" Kanade said.

As Philip was now done with his takoyaki, he soon spotted two familiar figures, a blonde and black hair girl as they walked to another part of the school's grounds.

"Wait, wasn't that…" Philip mutters which got his friends' attention.

"Philip, is something wrong?" Mitsuki asked.

"Oh nothing. You guys go on ahead, I need to go use the bathroom." Philip said as he headed to where the familiar girls went as he threw his empty bowl to a nearby trash can as his friends watched him leave.

"I swear that guy…" Mitsuki sighs as he rubs the back of his neck, and Kanade chuckles.

* * *

Hibiki and Miku were seated beside each other as they were now in the auditorium on some private seats preserved for them, along with several people as other students were going to perform a singing competition for them.

Hibiki was looking around the area because they were also waiting for their friends to arrive.

"I wonder what's taking Mitsuki-kun and the others so long." Hibiki said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be here." Miku assured her.

"Hey," Both girls looked and saw Mitsuki and Kanade walking to them. "Sorry, to keep you two waiting."

Mitsuki and Kanade sit down beside them.

"It's alright. But wait…" Hibiki said as she noticed that Philip wasn't with them. "Where's Philip-kun?"

"Well, he said he needed to use the bathroom and told us to go without him." Kanade explains as she rubs the back of her head.

"That's a shame. He's really going to miss out on some nice songs too." Miku said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be here...Maybe…" Mitsuki said as he wasn't too sure himself knowing Philip's personality.

"Oh look they're starting." Hibiki said as they now saw Yumi, Kuriyo, and Shiori walking on stage, and the three of them were wearing cosplay outfits from Yumi's favorite anime.

Yumi was wearing a male superhero outfit with a helmet with a visor and a red police siren on the top and has a badge with the letter 'B' on the scarf around her neck, Shiori was wearing a purple leather outfit with a mask, hat, and cat ears along with a tail, while Kuriyo was wearing a humanoid mantis outfit holding two mantis blade props in her hands but was little embarrassed to be wearing it as her cheeks were a little red.

Mitsuki and Kanade chuckles to see them wearing those outfits.

"Now, first up, we have a trio from the first-year students!" The announcer told them through her mic. "If they win, they'll get one wish that the student council has the power to grant. What will they wish for?"

"Naturally, the establishment of an anime song club!" Yumi told them through her mic. "My ambitions and legends will all begin there!"

The audience cheered to give her support which made her smile as she waved to them.

"That's great. She's completely in character." Shiori said, while Kuriyo sighs.

"At this point, I don't even care…" She mutters.

"Okay, let's have them sing! The theme song of the TV anime Lightning Detective Van, the Lighting Detective Arrives."

The music begins as the trio is ready to sing.

"Carrying the sadness of those who weep beneath the shining sun, he comes to defeat evil! Howl...Lightning Detective arrives!" Yumi declared.

"You know that almost sounds like someone we know, right?" Kanade asked, and Hibiki and Miku nodded in agreement as they were looking at Mitsuki.

"What?" Mitsuki asked in confusion as he wasn't sure what she meant by that.

Yumi starts the song off as she sings and points her finger forward.

"Kimi kara todoita hyakutō-ban,"

"kinkyū shutsudō." Shiori sings.

"Mune ni ereki hashirinukete," Kuriyo sings.

"shibireru ze!" They sang together, and as they were singing Mitsuki, Kanade, Hibiki, and Miku had a nervous smile on their faces as they were a little worried.

"Ikaku ni todomaranai!"

"Chaku burasutā!"

"Honboshi nigasanai!"

"Sherifu wappā!"

"Aribai kuzusu deka no chokkan shokatsu wa chikyū!" Yumi sings as she points her finger up, but shortly after that the ball rings to signal that they were now disqualified. "Eh?! We haven't even sung the full chorus yet…The second verse lyrics will make you cry!"

Saying causes a certain Imagin on a train to sneeze as he is sleeping before he looks around the area.

"Why?!" Yumi said in dismay, while the audience laughed in amusement before she fell on her knees and her friends walked to her to cheer her up.

Hibki and Kanade were laughing in amusement, while Mitsuki and Miku were looking at Hibiki.

"It's great to see Hibiki smiling like that again." Mitsuki whispers to Miku, and she nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. I really do want Hibiki to laugh like she always does...That's who I think she really is." Miku said as she smiled.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

The girls that Philip had spotted were none other than Shirabe and Kirika who were wearing glasses to disguise themselves from their enemies.

After losing track of Hibiki and Miku, they were now seen walking on the school grounds enjoying some takoyaki, well Kirika said with a smile on her face as she was looking at her friend.

"This is fun, isn't it? Everything tastes so good!" Kirika said as she ate a piece of her takoyaki, but Shirabe was staring at her as she said.

"Stare…"

Kirika flinches before she turns back to her.

"What is it, Shirabe?" Kiriki asked.

Shortly after finishing their Takoyaki, Kirika and Shirabe were now in another area of the school with no sign of students or guests around them.

"Our mission isn't to enjoy the school fair, Kiri-chan." Shirabe told her partner.

"I-I know that. This is part of our investigation!" Kirika told her.

"Investigation?" Shirabe repeated, and Kirika shrugged and said.

"Everyone is drawn to delicious food." Kirika said before she brought out the school's festival map which was given to her. "By completing a map of the school's good food, we can narrow down our list of targets."

Shirabe blinks before she pouts and leans towards her friend to glare closely at her face.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine. I haven't forgotten our task, even for a second." Kirika said as she remembers why she and Shirabe are here in the first place.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_On the day their hideout was discovered and they were forced to retreat on their tiltrotor, Dr. Ver was giving his explanation to Maria, Kirika, and Shirabe._

"_It's a fact that when we lost our hideout, the food we need for Nephilim's growth, the relic fragments, was taken to Section 2. But we only had a few left that we brought from home. We were going to need more soon, anyway." Dr. Ver told them._

"_If you knew that, then you've already devised a plan?" Maria asked, and Ver smirks._

"_Calling it a 'plan' is overstating it…These days," Dr. Ver said as he looked at the pendants on Kirika and Shirabe's neck. "There are relic fragments everywhere."_

"_You can't mean to feed it these pendants." Shirabe said in worry._

"_Of course not!" Dr. Ver said as he raised his hands. "We can't lose the Gears that comprise a significant part of our combat strength."_

"_Then I'll take their Symphogears." Maria said._

"_You can't do that!" Kirika said, which surprised Maria as she turned to her and Shirabe._

"_That's right." Shirabe said in agreement as she stood up. "Each time you use your power, Finé's soul awakens more. That means she's erasing your own soul. That cannot happen."_

"_You two…" Maria said before she lowered her head._

"_Then what will you do?" Dr. Ver asked, and Kirika stood up beside Shirabe._

"_We'll do it. Protecting Maria is our fight!" Kirika said and Shirabe nodded in agreement._

_(End of flashback)_

* * *

"Or so I said…" Kirika sighs as she leans on a tree with her hands behind her head. "But what do we do?"

"I see. So that's what's going on here."

Both girls flinched before they turned to the tree behind Kirika as they saw Philip walking out of hiding behind it.

"You again? What are you doing here?" Kirika asked.

"I could say the same about you two, Kirika-chan, Shirabe-chan." Philip said which surprised the black Symphogear users.

"Wait? How do you know our names?" Shirabe asked in suspicion.

"Oh well that's simple, it's because we've met a few more times." Philip answered.

"We did?" Kirika blinks in confusion.

Philip brought out his Cyclone Memory and pressed on its button.

**CYCLONE**

Hearing that and seeing the Gaia Memory in his hand, which made the black Symphogear users realize who Philip really is.

"Wait...you're W?!" Kirika gasped.

"Well technically I'm one half of W, but yes." Philip told them.

Both Shirabe and Kirika quality jumped back away from Philip as they were ready to fight.

"Then why are you here? If you're planning on capturing us then we'll be forced to defend ourselves." Shirabe stated.

"Yeah!" Kirika said in agreement.

Fang appears as he jumps onto Philip's shoulder as he growls at the black Symphogear users to defend his master.

Both girls were surprised to see the living Memory before Philip scratched Fang's head to calm him down.

"Calm down, Fang, there's no reason to be hostile." Philip told his Gaia Memory before he turned back to the girls. "And to answer your question. That mostly depends on you two. Are you here to cause any trouble?"

Both girls blink before they answer.

"N-No…"

"Then I guess there's nothing to worry about. As long as you're not planning on causing trouble or to pick a fight, then I see no reason to tell my friends about you." Philip told them, and both Shirabe and Kirika were a little surprised to hear that. "Well anyway, I should head back to where my friends are. Be sure to enjoy the festival you two."

Philip then leaves before he stops and turns back to the black Symphogear users.

"Also I don't know where you got the idea from. But the glasses make for poor disguises. If you wanted it to be convincing, you should have worn a hat or change your hair" Philip said as he left.

"Kiri-chan…" Shirabe glares at her friend and Kirika flinches as she waved her hands.

"Sorry, we'll try a hat with glasses next time!" Kirika said.

"Oh Tsu-chan!" Both girls turned back to Philip as he was running towards Tsubasa as he just spotted the blue haired girl.

"Philip? What are you doing here?" Tsubasa asked as the bookworm stopped her.

"Oh...Well…" Philip started which made both Kirika and Shirabe worried if he was going to tell them. "I just got done using the bathroom...but I'm afraid I might have gotten a little lost." He nervously chuckles as he rubs the back of his head.

"I see…" Tsubasa blinks.

Both Shirabe and Kirika sighed in relief.

"Kiri-chan, this is our chance. Let's get them." Shirabe said as she was about to run to capture Philip and Tsubasa, but Kirika stopped her as she grabbed onto her and pulled back behind the tree.

"We don't have a plan and I'm not ready, either. It's too soon!" Kirika told her.

Fang quietly growls at his master, getting his attention as the living Memory pointed at the tree Shirabe and Kirika were hiding behind. Philip understood Fang and concluded that those two might be coming up with a plan to capture Tsubasa and steal her pendant, but he wasn't going to let that happen.

"Anyway, Tsu-chan, we should probably head to the auditorium now. We don't want to keep our friends waiting." Philip said as he grabbed onto Tsubasa's shoulders and pushed her forward to where the auditorium was.

"Wait, Philip, what are you-?" Tsubasa started before Philip pushed her some more, and while Kirika and Shirabe began to follow behind them in hiding as they saw Philip turning his head at them and sticking his tongue out.

"That guy…" Kirika quietly growls and Shirabe pouts before Philip turns away from them.

'_Don't hold this against me, you two. I said I won't tell anyone that you're here, doesn't mean I won't protect my friends. There's a difference.'_ Philip thought.

Tsubasa then manages to stop Philip from pushing before she turns around as Kirika and Shirabe hide as she could sense that someone was following them.

"Philip, is there someone following us?" Tsubasa asked.

"Nope." Philip said before he chuckled and waved his hand. "It's probably just your imagination. Just your mind playing tricks on you, in the fear that someone's stalking you. I mean, you are a top idol after all."

"You might be right but still…" Tsubasa said as she wasn't convinced by that.

"What do we do? There's no way we can just grab her pendant without her noticing." Kirika said.

"Then we'll take it by force." Shirabe said as she grabbed onto her pendant.

Fang saw it before he quietly growled at Philip, and he understood that they might be up to something.

"Come on, Tsu-chan, let's just not worry about this right now. We don't want to keep our friends waiting." Philip said as he grabbed onto her shoulders and forced her to walk forward.

"Philip...Alright, fine you win." Tsubasa sighs. "And you don't have to keep pushing me. I can walk by myself."

As they were walking and while they weren't looking, Chris is seen running out of a room in front of them before they bump into each other and fall to the ground together.

"Ow…" Chris mutters.

"Chris-chan?" Philip asked, a little surprised to see her here.

"Again, Yukine? What's the hurry?" Tsubasa asked.

"They're chasing me! They're narrowing their condon, little by little." Chris told them before she noticed Philip was with Tsubasa. "Wait a minute? What are you two doing together?"

"We just met up here. But you noticed it, as well, Yukine? I just felt like someone was watching me." Tsubasa said as they stood back up.

"Tsu-chan, I keep telling you that's just your mind playing tricks on you." Philip told her, but Philip was in deep thought on what Chris said.

'_But still, what Chris-chan told us has me worried. I could've sworn they said that Maria-san was sitting this out. But wait, could they have brought someone from Museum here too?'_ Philip thought in worry.

"They noticed us?" Kirika said in worry.

"We found you, Yukine-san!" They looked and saw three students running to Philip, Tsubasa, and Chris.

Chris flinches to see them, and while Tsubasa and Philip blinks before Fang jumps off of his shoulder to run and hide, as the three students stop in front of them.

"Please...There's no time before it starts!"

This made everyone wonder what they were talking about.

* * *

After the next contestant has finished her song, the audience claps before the spotlight shines down upon the announcer.

"Now, here's our next challenger!" She said as she pointed her hand backstage.

The challenger was standing still in hiding as she didn't want to come out, before someone gave her a push as she stumbled forward on stage, and Mitsuki, Kanade, Hibiki, and Miku were surprised when they saw who it was.

"Hibiki, is that…" Miku said.

"No way!" Hibiki gasped.

"Now this is something I didn't expect to see." Kanade said.

"With you on that." Mitsuki said in agreement as they all saw that it was Chris.

"It's Yukine." They looked and saw Tsubasa and Philip sitting down beside them.

"Philip, where have you been?" Mitsuki asked his partner.

"Sorry, I took a while. I might have gotten a little side tracked getting here." Philip said as he rubs the back of his head before Fang jumps onto his shoulder before they turn back to Chris.

"Yukine Chris, second-year student at Lydian Music Academy." Tsubasa told them.

Chris was a little reluctant to stand on this stage which made some of her friends a little worried.

"Chris-chan…" Hibiki mutters.

"Oh boy, I hope she doesn't have stage fright." Kanade said.

Chris then turned to her three classmates who were standing backstage and they encouraged her to sing.

She then turns to the audience in front of her and sees Philip seated among their friends as he gives her a supporting smile, telling her she can do this.

**(Cue: Kyoshitsu Monochrome)**

"Dareka ni te wo sashinobete moratte"

"Itami to wa chigatta itami wo shiru"

She was singing in a kind and warm tone, which had the audience and her friends in awe to hear that.

"Monokurōmu no mirai yosōzu"

"Enogu wo sagashite… demo ima wa"

"Naze darō, naze darō"

"Irodzuku yo yukkuri to hana ga niji ni"

"Hokotte saku mitai ni"

As she was singing, she remembered the day she transferred to her class as she nervously introduced herself to her classmates, then there was that one time where they offered to have lunch with her but Chris sadly rejected the offer as she left and ate the bento Philip made her alone.

"Hōkago no chaimu ni majitta kaze ga fukinukeru"

"Kanjita koto nai igokochi no yosa ni mada tomadotteru yo"

"Nē konna sora ga takai to"

"Egao ga ne…kakusenai"

Chris sings with a brought smile on her face, as she remembers doing singing practice with her classmates, and while they were singing they notice the smile on Chris' face which caused her face to turn red and hide it behind her music book.

She then remembers how they convinced her to do this in the first place.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

"_What's going on?" Tsubasa asked._

"_Yeah, what do you need Chris-chan for?" Philip asked._

"_We want Yukine-san to perform in the singing competition."_

"_Oh I see now." Philip said to understand._

"_Why would I?" Chris asked._

"_Because when you sing, you look like you're having so much fun."_

"_And you do make a lovely smile while doing it." Philip said and Tsubasa nodded in agreement._

_Hearing that surprised Chris as her cheeks turned red._

_(End of flashback)_

* * *

"Waratte mo ī kana"

"Yurushite moraeru no kana"

"Atashi wa atashi no"

"Seīppai, seīppai…"

"Kokoro kara, kokoro kara…"

"Aru ga mama ni"

"Utatte mo ī no kana…!"

As Chris sings, the images of her friends smiling at her appear one at a time. Shirabe and Kirika were seated among the audience and they were in awe of Chris' singing.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

"_Do you not like to sing?" Tsubasa asked._

_Chris' face blushed before she turned away from her._

"_I…" Chris mutters before she notices Philip had grabbed hold of her hand as she turns to him, while her classmates were looking in awe by that._

"_Chris-chan, it's alright to be honest with yourself." Philip told her, and Chris looks down as her face blushes some more._

_(End of flashback)_

* * *

"Taiyō ga kyōshitsu e to sasu hikari ga mabushikatta"

"Yukidoke no yō ni nazeka namida ga afurete tomaranai yo"

"Konna konna attakainda…"

"Atashi no kaeru basho"

"Atashi no kaeru basho"

Chris then imagines herself dancing while wearing a white dress and with a bright smile on her face.

She then imagines herself sitting on a field filled with flowers as her friends were watching her from a distance, and as the wind blows on the flowers scattering their petals around her, she saw her classmates appearing in front of her one at a time smiling at her and she smiles back at them.

Then Philip appeared in front of Chris as he reached his hand out to her, and she smiled as she accepted his hand as Philip helped her stand up and they runned forward together while holding hands.

As she had finished her song, the audience began to cheer and clapped for her.

'_This is fun...I didn't know I could have so much fun singing.'_ Chris thought before she bows to the audience. '_I see now…'_

Her friends and the Fang Memory were clapping as they really liked her song. Hell, even Shirabe and Kirika were clapping as well which was surprising for them.

'_This must be a place where I can belong!'_ Chris thought as she turned to her classmates as they congratulated on a job well done. '_A place to call my home.'_

"We have a new singing competition champion!" The announcer said as the spotlight sang on Chris, which really surprised her before the announcer ran behind her. "Who'll be our next challenger? No need to register!"

When she said that, Mitsuki and Philip turned at each other before they nodded.

"We'll do it!" Mitsuki and Philip call out as they stand up and the spotlight lights up above them, and their friends are surprised by this as well.

Mitsuki and Philip were now standing on the stage as they faced the audience in front of them with a mic in their hand.

"Hello, everyone, today we like to dedicate this song to Fuuto, the city that we live and love." Philip told them through his mic.

"Fuuto may be a city with darkness and can be a little crazy. But it's still our home, and where there is darkness there will always be light in the end. And we're gonna share this song to both you and to the city." Mitsuki told them through his mic.

**(Cue: Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town by THE DU)**

The music begins with the start of a jazz tone before the two detectives begin to sing.

"Surechigatteku kao no nai shisen! Mune no ana ga kaetetta nichijō!" Mitsuki sings.

"Kyōkai nante naku deau atarimae no kimyō U Yea!" Philip sings and then both detectives sing together.

"Itsumo dōri no asa ga uwatsura de warau"

"Shōtai fumei no mama hikareru misuterī"

"Hajimari mo iwazu jitto hisonderu kono machi no dokoka"

"Dakedo kyō mo jōjō ni monku nanka iiatte nichijō o odoru"

"Kureijī Noijī Bizāru Taun"

They looked for a moment to pause as the music played while the audience were in awe by their singing.

"Shinaru yumi ga ayashiku uranau!" Mitsuki sings.

"Tsuranuku ya de tamesu kanōsei!" Philip sings.

"Ryōkai nante nai umareru sainō ni kikunda U Yea!" Mitsuki sings, before they sing together.

"Okubyō wo kakushin wa chinmoku wo yaburu"

"Migatte na kurai ni musubareru Desutini"

"Sugu soba ni iru ze jitto me wo kogorasu, kono machi no kehai"

"Dakedo kyō mo jōjō ni jōku nanka ii atte"

"Ore-tachi de odore"

"Kureijī Noijī Bizāru Taun"

They paused once again as the music played. Before Mitsuki said.

"Hey, everyone! Don't just watch, sing with us!" Mitsuki told them and while they were surprised by that, they eventually sang along with them.

"Dakedo kyō mo jōjō ni monku nanka iiatte nichijō o odoru!" Everyone sang as they began to clap with Mitsuki and Philip.

"Kureijī Noijī Bizāru Taun!" Their friends minus Kanade, and even Shirabe and Kirika sang as well.

"Dakedo kyō mo jōjō ni jōku nanka iiatte!"

"Ore-tachi de odore!"

"Kureijī Noijī Bizāru Taun!"

And with that the song was done as Mitsuki and Philip stop singing as they do W's signature pose as they pointed at the audience with their backs against each other.

The audience soon began to cheer and clap for them, their friends and Shirabe and Kirika included and the black Symphogear users were surprised they were clapping as well.

"Thank you. Thank you. You're all too kind." Mitsuki said as he and Philip bowed their heads before some of the female students shouted.

"Please be my boyfriend!"

"Go out with me!"

"Marry me! Please!"

Both Mitsuki and Philip were a little flattered to hear that before they saw their friends giving them a narrow look which causes them to sweat drop as they nervously chuckle.

The announcer then walks to the stage as she looks at the audience.

"Anyway, now that these two are done. Is there anyone else who would like to challenge the champion?" She asked.

"We will." Said a familiar blond girl said as she raised her hand as the spotlight shines on top of her and her friend, before she and her friend stand up.

Mitsuki, Philip, and their friends saw it was Shirabe and Kirika as they stood up and removed their glasses which was a surprising sight for them.

"Those girls are…" Mitsuki said.

"I didn't see this coming. I wonder if our song inspire them." Philip stated and Mitsuki turned to his partner.

"Wait, you knew they were here?" Mitsuki asked in shock.

"Yeah, I just met them earlier. They said they weren't here to cause trouble, so I didn't say anything. Was that wrong?" Philip asked and Mitsuki sighs as he shook his head.

"Philip, I swear…" Mitsuki mutters.

"We also want to…" Shirabe started.

"Challenge the champion." Kirika finished.

"Well...so much for them saying they're not here to cause trouble." Philip said as he scratched his finger on his cheek.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**And there you have it, I hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


End file.
